Striper
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward Masen fugia de compromissos, vindo de família rica, sempre foi cercado de oportunista. Cansado de ser rodeando de mulheres interesseiras e alpinistas sociais, foge dos compromissos, mas não deixa de ser homem e ter desejos, e os satisfaz com prostitutas. E em uma dessas, ele a conhece, a sexy e sedutora Isabella.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sentei na poltrona até confortável e me ajeitei a observando, ela deu seu lindo sorriso safado e começou sua dança.

Um pouco longe de mim para o meu gosto, mas rebolando sensualmente enquanto tirava o sutiã e o jogava em mim, sorri malicioso levando a peça ao rosto e sentindo seu cheiro.

Morangos.

Acabou de se tornar minha fruta favorita. Sempre que eu visse um morango lembraria imediatamente dela.

Seus seios deliciosos balançavam levemente a cada movimento do seu corpo, os mamilos duros e ansiosos para estar em minha boca.

Merda! Eu a queria aqui e agora.

Mas ela não se aproximava, meu pau já ansiava por ela, eu queria fodê-la sem sentido, por horas.

Não conseguia me lembrar quando uma mulher me deixou tão acesso. Mas ela me levava ao limite.

– Venha aqui querida. – ela deu seu sorrisinho safado e negou.

– Ainda não. – ficou de costas pra mim e rebolou enquanto deixava a calcinha cair, gemi tocando meu pau sobre a calça.

Eu queria fodê-la enquanto estapeava aquela bundinha maravilhosa. Ela se virou pra mim, e se possível meu pau se tornou maior.

Sua boceta lisa estava à mostra, tão perfeita.

– Querida... – sem parar de se mover sensualmente ela veio em minha direção e virou de costas rebolando.

Será que eu podia morder sua bunda?

Sem me conter passei a mão e apertei, ela deu uma risadinha e se afastou.

– Nada de tocar.

– Quero você.

Ela somente riu e continuou a dançar sensualmente, suas mãos delicadas passeando por seu corpo, tocando os seios e descendo por sua barriga lisa, gemi alto ao vê-la levar a mão a sua entrada e se tocar.

– Por favor... – ela riu novamente e veio mais perto.

– Por cem dólares eu danço no seu colo.

– Deus sim. – ela riu e sentou em meu colo, meu pau a cutucando. Minhas mãos já iam em direção a sua cintura, mas ela deu um tapinha.

– Sem tocar.

– Está me matando aqui.

– Regras da casa senhor.

– Então vamos sair daqui.

– Ia custar muito caro. Você não poderia pagar.

– Pra tê-la, eu pago o que for. – ela se sentou de frente pra mim, meu pau entre suas pernas e gemi tocando sua cintura, sua pele era macia, tão perfeita.

– Mesmo?

– Diga seu preço. – ela deu seu sorriso travesso e lambeu os lábios.

– 10 mil dólares.

– Feito.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza eu teria que tomar um banho frio.**

– Emmett eu não posso hoje à noite.

– E por que não?

– Por que estou há uma semana sem sexo. – ele riu.

– Tem razão. Deve transar com urgência, uma semana sem minha ursinha e eu estaria me arrastando pelos corredores. – sorri.

– Que bom que entende. Peça desculpa a Rose, por mim.

– Claro. Ela vai entender. Afinal é só um jantar com alguns amigos, e amigas. – falou maliciosamente e estremeci o que o fez gargalhar.

– Isso ria da minha desgraça.

– Bem se você se cassasse estaria livre das suas fãs.

– Fãs? São umas psicóticas que acham que vou casar com elas. Prefiro o meu estilo de vida.

– Se não fosse pela minha ursinha iria com você. Mas se eu estiver com sorte hoje ela me amarra na cama. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Bem se divirta. Pois é o que pretendo. – acenei indo em direção ao meu carro, e Emmett foi ao dele.

Achei facilmente o meu Aston Martin, entrei dirigindo rapidamente para fora do estacionamento e o guiei para a rua, o prédio da C&C estava situado no centro, mas meu destino era outro.

Então mudei a marcha, e levei o carro para a avenida, guiando pela 110 em direção a St. Boulevard, para uma parte muito diferente da que eu era rodeado normalmente. Assim que entrei na rua, aonde eu sempre ia, comecei a decidir em qual eu iria hoje.

Essa parte de Los Angeles, era muito diferente da que eu estava acostumado, eu vivia em um bairro chique cheio de mansões, o estilo de vida dos ricos e famosos. A empresa era no centro de Los Angeles.

Mas quando eu vinha aqui, era como estar e outro mundo, as ruas eram escuras e com muitos letreiros iluminados, muitos bares abertos, assim como boates. Dirigi o carro lentamente me decidindo em qual eu iria hoje. Eu não gostava muito de me repetir, gostava de variedades, ficar sempre com a mesma mulher era muito tedioso.

Dirigi até o final da rua e reparei em uma boate com grandes letras rosa em neon, _"Deliciouss"._ Sorri para o nome e estacionei o carro em frente, um rapaz veio e entreguei a chave.

Apesar do lugar onde eu estava, era seguro deixar carros, mesmo carros como o meu afinal eu era do tipo de cliente que eles gostavam de manter.

Entrei na boate, a logo na porta havia um cartaz com o desenho de uma mulher em preto encostada em um poste, _"Hoje à noite Marie"._

– Parece que vim na noite certa. – murmurei curioso para ver a tal Marie.

Empurrei as portas duplas, e segui pelo corredor escuro, que se estendia por alguns centímetros, quando ele acabava dava em um grande salão, as paredes eram vermelho sangue, e havia um grade palco, muitas luzes piscavam e uma musica sensual tocava ao fundo.

Havia varias mesas ao redor do palco e em volta de varias plataformas de alturas diferentes, onde mulheres com os seios nus dançavam. Havia um bar mais ao fundo, onde um rapaz fazia bebidas, e tinha também uma escada ao lado do bar, mas não dava para ver o que havia no segundo andar.

– Uma bebida, senhor? – uma jovem com cabelos curtos vermelhos e corpo provocante usando uma minúscula calcinha rosa e uma gravata borboleta como um garçom, parou a minha frente, sorri lambendo os lábios, como todas as outras moças ela estava com os seios nus.

– Com certeza. – ela piscou pra mim e se virou.

– Siga-me. – a segui até uma mesa perto do palco e me sentei, ela se sentou em meu colo e se esfregou contra meu quadril, meu pau se animou rapidamente e gemi apertando sua cintura.

– Calma querida, ainda nem tive a minha bebida. – ela sorriu maliciosamente e saltou do meu colo.

– Claro senhor. – piscou pra mim e caminhou em direção ao bar, o lugar não estava lotado, mas tinha alguns homens bebendo e fumando, e algumas moças como a ruiva circulavam levando bebidas ou nos colos dos homens.

A ruiva voltou com uma bebida e colocou na minha mão e voltou ao meu colo. Dei uma olhada na bebida e levei aos lábios, o gosto forte do uísque rasgou em minha garganta, mas já não me incomodava mais, dei outro gole e olhei para o palco onde havia três postes de dança, algumas moças dançavam de forma provocante.

– O senhor fuma? – a ruiva perguntou e acenou para o maço na mesa. Não o havia notado ali, mas sorri assentindo.

– Claro querida. – ela sorriu e junto com o cigarro havia um isqueiro, ela pegou o cigarro e acendeu, deu uma tragada e me entregou.

– Algo mais senhor? – peguei o cigarro e traguei soprando uma baforada, antes que eu dissesse algo, a luz no palco se apagou totalmente e ficou no completo breu.

– Senhores agora nossa bela Marie. – alguém falou em um microfone e uma luz branca acendeu no centro do palco e encostada no palco estava uma mulher.

Não dava para vê-la direito por causa da pouca luz, mas pelo contorno do seu corpo, ela parecia formidável.

– Quer outra bebida senhor? – a ruiva perguntou e olhei meu copo vazio, e sorri.

– Claro, mais um desse. – ela se levantou, apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro e voltei a prestar atenção no palco, a música sensual rodeava o ambiente e as luzes piscavam no palco.

Uma peça de roupa caiu na beirada do palco e ela rebolou enquanto jogava outra, arquei uma sobrancelha a vendo dançar sedutoramente, seus quadris se movendo de forma hipnotizante, as mãos passeando pelos seios e outra peça de roupa caiu no chão.

As luzes se acenderam mais revelando mais da tal Marie e gemi.

PQP! Que mulher gostosa. Ela era branquinha, uma pele pálida e delicada e parecia ser macia, cabelos loiros, que com certeza eram uma peruca. Seu rosto era delicado em formato de coração, lábios generosos e um pequeno nariz arrebitado, longas sobrancelhas e bochechas altas.

Ela usava um sutiã sensual decotado vermelho vivo que era conjunto com uma calcinha minúscula, a peça fazia um contraste perfeito com sua pele pálida, ela ainda rebolava passando as mãos pelo corpo e gemi novamente.

Seus seios não eram grandes, mas médios e perfeitos para apertar, exatamente como ela fazia agora, sua mão desceu por sua barriga lisa e foi até os quadris arredondados, ela virou de costas e empinou a bundinha redondinha e levei a mão ao meu pau.

Eu queria provar essa mulher.

– Aqui está senhor. – a ruiva trouxe minha bebida e desviei os olhos da Marie.

– Eu a quero. – voltei a olhar para o palco e a ruiva ficou em silêncio, voltei minha atenção para ela, e ela olhava feio para Marie. – Algo errado? – ela se voltou pra mim e sorriu.

– Claro que não. Mas infelizmente Marie não faz programas.

– Oh eu achei que as garotas faziam aqui...

– Algumas fazem, mas não a Marie. – bufei e voltei a olhar para ela que havia jogado o sutiã e acariciava os seios e requebrava até o chão.

– Como eu falo com ela? – a ruiva cruzou os braços com certeza irritada, mas ignorei sua carranca e esperei.

– Você pode comprar uma dança particular. – sorri maliciosamente, isso era bom.

Eu podia convencê-la a ser minha.

– Ótimo, quero isso. Uma dança particular com Marie.

– Como quiser senhor. – voltei a olhar para o palco e ela ainda rebolava enquanto se livrava da calcinha, gemi apertando meu pau mais forte.

Essa mulher com certeza seria minha.

Quando a música parou, as luzes se apagaram totalmente e quando acenderam, as meninas que estavam antes voltaram ao palco e dançavam nos postes. E nada dela.

Bati os dedos impaciente na mesa, esperando a ruiva voltar e me dizer que já podia ir para a tal dança particular. Mas já havia passado cinco minutos e nada, me levantei irritado, quando um homem alto e forte com cabelo loiro escuro e usando um terno preto vagabundo se aproximou sorrindo amplamente.

– Olá senhor...

– Masen.

– Sr. Masen, soube que quer uma dança com Marie.

– Sim, pode me arranjar?

– Bem, hmmm, o senhor não quer saber o preço? – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Se o senhor insistir.

– Nada de senhor, sou Felix. – seu sorriso ficou maior e sorri educadamente.

– Certo Felix. Quando posso ver a Marie?

– E o ...

– Não importa o preço, quero vê-la agora.

– Bem... – ele pareceu relutante e bufei.

– Eu já entendi. Quanto é? Eu faço questão de pagar antes. – ele voltou a sorrir e começou a caminhar, me indicando para segui-lo.

Caminhamos através das mesas até a escada e subimos, no andar de cima havia um pequeno corredor e uma porta. Ele abriu a porta e entramos em outro corredor com varias portas, entramos na primeira, que era um pequeno escritório, só havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras, um sofá pequeno e um arquivo, além de um quadro de uma mulher nua.

– Por aqui Sr. Masen. – ele me indicou uma cadeira e abri a carteira esperando ele dizer quanto eu teria que pagar pra ter Marie, só por alguns minutos.

[...]

Andei nervosamente pela pequena sala, eu estava ansioso para vê-la, assim que paguei a Felix ele me levou para uma porta ao lado do seu escritório, e disse que ela estaria aqui em poucos minutos.

Minutos esses que nunca passavam, quando havia olhado pelo relógio pela milésima vez a porta se abriu e engoli em seco ao vê-la. Meu corpo inteiro ascendeu com sua presença, podia ver a curiosidade em seu olhar e aproveitei para saciar a minha também. Agora de perto podia vê-la melhor, ela estava sem a peruca e seu longo cabelo mogno caia por suas costas. Minhas mãos formigaram para tocar seu cabelo, além do cabelo, agora podia ver seus olhos, seus lindos olhos eram de um castanho profundo como chocolate escuro e aveludado. Notei que ela me avaliou de cima a baixo lambendo os lábios e sorriu. Um delicioso sorriso safado e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Olá bonitão.

– Marie.

– Quer que eu dance pra você? – ela usava um roupão curto negro amarado em sua cintura.

– Entre outras coisas. – ela sorriu.

– Tcs, tcs, tcs, eu só danço.

– É o que veremos. – ela suspirou e tirou o roupão e gemi roucamente, ela usava um conjunto negro dessa vez, muito mais revelador que o outro.

Ela se afastou de mim e foi até um radio que havia perto da porta e olhei em volta e resolvi me sentar para apreciar o show. Sentei na poltrona até confortável e me ajeitei a observando, ela deu seu lindo sorriso safado e começou sua dança.

Um pouco longe de mim para o meu gosto, mas rebolando sensualmente enquanto tirava o sutiã e o jogava em mim, sorri malicioso levando a peça ao rosto e sentindo seu cheiro.

Morangos.

Acabou de se tornar minha fruta favorita. Sempre que eu visse um morango lembraria imediatamente dela.

Seus seios deliciosos balançavam levemente a cada movimento do seu corpo, os mamilos duros e ansiosos para estar em minha boca.

Merda! Eu a queria aqui e agora.

Mas ela não se aproximava, meu pau já ansiava por ela, eu queria fodê-la sem sentido, por horas.

Não conseguia me lembrar quando uma mulher me deixou tão acesso. Mas ela me levava ao limite.

– Venha aqui querida. – ela deu seu sorrisinho safado e negou.

– Ainda não. – ficou de costas pra mim e rebolou enquanto deixava a calcinha cair, gemi tocando meu pau sobre a calça.

Eu queria fodê-la enquanto estapeava aquela bundinha maravilhosa. Ela se virou pra mim, e se possível meu pau se tornou maior.

Sua boceta lisa estava à mostra, tão perfeita.

– Querida... – sem parar de se mover sensualmente, vindo em minha direção e virou de costas rebolando.

Será que eu podia morder sua bunda?

Sem me conter passei a mão e apertei, ela deu uma risadinha e se afastou.

– Nada de tocar.

– Quero você.

Ela somente riu e continuou a dançar sensualmente, suas mãos delicadas passeando por seu corpo, tocando os seios e descendo por sua barriga lisa, gemi alto ao vê-la levar a mão a sua entrada e se tocar.

– Por favor... – ela riu novamente e veio mais perto.

– Por cem dólares eu danço no seu colo.

– Deus sim. – ela riu e sentou em meu colo, meu pau a cutucando. Minhas mãos já iam em direção a sua cintura, mas ela deu um tapinha.

– Sem tocar.

– Está me matando aqui.

– Regras da casa senhor.

– Então vamos sair daqui.

– Ia custar muito caro. Você não poderia pagar.

– Pra tê-la, eu pago o que for. – ela se sentou de frente pra mim, meu pau entre suas pernas e gemi tocando sua cintura, sua pele era macia, tão perfeita.

– Mesmo?

– _Diga seu preço._ – ela deu seu sorriso travesso e lambeu os lábios.

– 10 mil de dólares.

– Feito. – ela gargalhou e rebolou mais forte em meu colo.

Merda eu iria gozar nas calças como a porra de um adolescente.

– Marie... – ela se inclinou contra mim e mordiscou meu pescoço, suspirei e agarrei sua bunda a movendo sobre mim, ela gemeu e lambeu meu pescoço até chegar à minha orelha onde ela chupou o lóbulo e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Eu não faço programas. – a música parou e ela levantou. – E sua dança acabou.

– Hein? – ela pegou o roupão no chão, e piscou pra mim já abrindo a porta.

– Até mais bonitão. – sussurrou saindo e olhei boquiaberto da porta para meu colo aonde meu pau armava uma barraca contra a calça.

_Com certeza eu teria que tomar um banho frio_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza eu a conseguiria essa noite.**

_– Eu quero isso para agora. – rosnei e minha secretaria com certeza iria chorar e talvez colocar meu nome na macumba, a culpa não era dela que eu não transava a uma semana._

Mas ela me vinha com incompetência justo quando eu estava na seca. Ouve uma batida na porta e grunhi um "entre", Emmett colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu abertamente.

– Interrompo? – rolei os olhos e ele riu.

– O que você quer McCarty?

– Hmmm, a coisa tá feia, passamos para o formal é serio.

– Emmett? – resmunguei e ele riu mais.

– Ok, ok. Vou guardar meus comentários para mim mesmo.

– Ótimo. – rosnei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não transou ontem?

– O que você acha? – perguntei sarcasticamente e ele riu abertamente.

– Bem se tivesse ido jantar lá em casa, Tânia estava lá.

– Como se eu quisesse outro filho falso. – ele suspirou.

– Sim, a mulher não desiste não é.

– Infelizmente não. Não entendo por que Rosalie anda com ela.

– São amigas desde a faculdade. – Emmett defendeu a esposa, mas ele também não gostava de Tânia.

– Que seja. O que tem pra mim hoje?

– Não quer conversar?

– Aqui não é o lugar Emmett.

– Que tal mais tarde?

– Não posso.

– Não?

– Não. – ele assentiu e ficou sério.

– Está bem, então vamos ao trabalho.

Ele começou a me passar os relatórios do dia, e me forcei a prestar atenção. Mas era complicado quando eu só pensava na maldita Marie, saindo do quarto depois de me deixar com uma fodida ereção que durou a noite toda.

Mas hoje seria diferente, hoje ela não me escapava.

[...]

Entrei na boate novamente e não havia cartaz dizendo que ela se apresentaria hoje, o nome da jovem que dançaria era outro. Desanimei, mas talvez eu conseguisse outra dança particular.

Me sentei na mesa da outra noite e uma morena estava de costas para mim rindo enquanto colocava uma bebida na mesa de um cara, fiquei apreciando sua bundinha arrebitada que a calcinha mal cobria e contive a vontade de morder.

Ela se levantou e virou em minha direção e o sorriso sumiu imediatamente do rosto bonito, o meu ao contrario ampliou agradavelmente.

– Olá doçura. – ela engoliu em seco e veio em minha direção, seus lindos seios estavam nus e ela usava a minúscula calcinha rosa e a gravata borboleta. – Vai me servir hoje?

– Se o senhor desejar.

– Oh com certeza eu desejo. – dei uma palmada em minha coxa e ela bufou e se sentou, meu pau acordou na mesma hora e ela se moveu e mordi os lábios para não gemer vergonhosamente.

– O que o senhor quer?

– Edward. – falei meu nome e ela me olhou confusa.

– Hmmm?

– Meu nome. É Edward, me chame de Edward. – ela suspirou parecendo entediada.

– O que quer Edward? – deslizei os olhos por seu delicioso corpo e tantas coisas passaram por minha mente, apertei sua coxa e ela suspirou.

– Você está no menu doçura? – ela me olhou divertida.

– Não senhor, só temos bebidas.

– E se eu quiser mais que bebidas?

– Nada posso fazer.

– Minha oferta ainda está de pé. – ela estreitou os olhos.

– Você estava falando serio ontem?

– Claro que eu estava. – ela me olhou como se eu tivesse algum problema.

– Cara você pode conseguir uma puta por 100 dólares no bar em frente. – eu ri e subi minha mão por sua coxa macia dando um apertão.

Ela ofegou e sorri, levei a mão a sua cintura e subi pela lateral do seu corpo, rocei os dedos na lateral do seu peito, ela engoliu em seco e cheguei ao seu pescoço afastando seu lindo cabelo, meus dedos foram para sua nuca e agarrei a fazendo me encarar.

– Não, você vale cada centavo. – ela piscou confusa.

– E se eu tivesse pedido mais.

– Você quer mais?

– Quero 1 milhão. – me deu um sorriso safado e ri.

– Então você terá, mas ai eu quero mais que uma só noite.

– Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Por que não?

– Bem, se você tem um milhão, com certeza você é rico, e é bonito, mulher é que não deve faltar. – eu ri. – A não ser...

– A não ser? – a incentivei a continuar e ela deu uma checada em mim.

– Você é hermafrodita? – gargalhei alto.

– Não Marie.

– Tem dois paus?

– Hmmm, seria interessante, mas não. – ela mordeu o lábio ainda me olhando, fiz carinho em sua nuca e ela estremeceu.

– Tem... Membranas? – eu somente sorri torto.

– Eu não tenho nada de errado, Marie.

– Cara se você pensa em pagar 1 milhão só para ter uma puta, você tem algo de errado.

– Você acha que eu não ficarei satisfeito? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Acredite em mim, você ficaria mais que satisfeito.

– Então o que te impede? É 1 milhão.

– Eu não posso tirar um milhão de você.

– Ok, podemos diminuir. – ela riu.

– Não vou transar com você Edward.

– Por que não? Você disse que eu era bonito. – seu rosto se avermelhou graciosamente e sorri, ela se possível havia ficado mais fascinante ainda.

– Hmmm sim eu disse, mas...

– O que? Você nunca fez isso antes?

– Na verdade não. Eu só bem, eu só danço.

– Entendi. E que tal assim, você dança só pra mim, fora daqui, eu te dou 10 mil dólares, e depois... Bem o que rolar depois, rolou. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– E se não rolar nada? – dei de ombros.

– Então não rolara nada.

– E se as coisas ficarem selvagens? – sorri maliciosamente.

– Doçura você iria adorar se ficassem selvagens. – ela corou profundamente.

Deus! Ela era adorável.

– Não é a isso que me refiro.

– Ao que se refere?

– E se eu disse não, e você ficar bravo e... – trinquei os dentes.

– Eu não forço minhas mulheres Marie. – ela baixou os olhos constrangida e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Tirei minha mão da sua nuca e a coloquei novamente em sua coxa, ela olhou minha mão ali e voltou a me olhar, curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos.

– Você vai tentar me convencer a ir para cama com você?

– Com certeza. – ela riu da minha sinceridade.

– Eu...

– Vamos Marie, eu sei que você quer. Eu não estou lhe pagando por sexo.

– Não?

– Não, estou lhe pagando para dançar para mim, só pra mim. E depois se você quiser passar a noite, quem sou eu pra negar?!

– E se eu não passar a noite, ainda receberei pela dança?

– Claro. – ela torceu o narizinho arrebitado e suspirou.

– Dez mil dólares.

– Sim, você quer mais?

– Deus não. Eu já acho que estou abusando de você. – sorri abertamente.

– Ah se eu fosse abusado mais vezes por você Marie, eu juro que não reclamaria nenhum pouco. – ela deu uma risadinha e se encostou em mim, sua boca foi para meu ouvido.

– Eu saio em duas horas, me espere há duas quadras daqui, em frente ao restaurante chinês. – ela saltou do meu colo com um sorriso.

– Quer uma bebida senhor?

– Claro Marie. – ela piscou e saiu rebolando em direção ao bar, não podia fechar a boca e conter meu sorriso.

Ah com certeza ela seria minha essa noite.

Ela mandou outra moça com minha bebida e tomei mais duas antes de ir embora. Marie não voltou a minha mesa e sem poder vê-la dançar esse lugar estava muito enfadonho.

Sai para fora e peguei meu carro, fui até a esquina e estacionei em frente ao restaurante, liguei o radio e relaxei enquanto esperava por ela. Duas horas nunca pareceram se arrastar tanto.

[...]

– Quer companhia bonitão? – alguém bateu no vidro e sorri vendo ela inclinada contra meu carro.

– Definitivamente sim. – destravei a porta e ela escorregou para o banco, usava uma calça jeans folgada e desgastada, uma regata justa preta, jaqueta jeans e tênis.

– O que? – ela falou quando percebeu que eu a encarava e sorri.

– Não era esse visual que eu esperava. – ela rolou os olhos e levantou uma bolsa absurdamente grande.

– Minha roupa de trabalho está aqui.

– Ah, entendi. Minha casa está boa pra você?

– Aonde você quiser.

– Ótimo. – liguei o carro e acelerei indo diretamente para minha casa, o caminho foi feito em silencio e notei que ela estava um pouco nervosa, parei quando o sinal fechou e peguei sua mão que tamborilava em sua coxa.

– Você não vai fazer nada que não queira Marie.

– Bella. – ela sussurrou e franzi o cenho.

– Bella?

– Meu nome.

– Seu nome é Bella? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Não Bella, Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella.

– Hmmm, eu gosto Isabella. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, uma buzina soou alto, grunhi vendo que o sinal estava verde e voltei a dirigir.

– Então de onde veio o apelido Marie.

– É meu nome do meio, veio da minha avó, uma beata fanática. Acho que quis provocá-la escolhendo esse nome.

– Ela sabe o que você faz? – ela riu.

– Não, mas certo como o inferno que ela odiaria. – ri

– Imagino que sim. – guiei o carro para longe do centro em direção ao bairro de casas chiques, olhei de esguelha para ela, tive que soltar sua mão para mudar a marcha e ela havia voltado a tamborilar os dedos nervosamente.

Sorri e me foquei na estrada, pelo jeito ela continuaria nervosa o resto do caminho, quando finalmente entramos em meu bairro, acelerei o carro, estava começando a ficar ansioso, olhei de canto de olho e ela olhava de boca aberta para as casas.

– Caralho, você mora aqui? – voltou o olhar pra mim e assenti.

– Sim, você gosta?

– Porra sim. – eu ri e voltei a olhar pra frente, dirigi por mais cinco minutos e finalmente chegamos, estacionei em minha casa. – Cara você mora aqui?

– Sim.

– Você e quantas pessoas? – olhei para a casa estilo vitoriana de três andares que foi dos meus pais, toda branca com janelas azuis.

– Só eu. – ela me olhou e franziu a testa.

– Por quê? – dei de ombros olhando a casa.

– Era dos meus pais. E não tive coragem de vender.

– Oh e cadê seus pais?

– Morreram há alguns anos.

– Eu sinto muito. – sorri e peguei sua mão.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Então, vamos entrar. – ela assentiu e dei um aperto em sua mão e sai do carro, fui para seu lado e abri a porta, ela agarrou sua enorme bolsa contra o peito, nervosa novamente, sorri e coloquei a mão em suas costas a guiando para dentro.

Acendi as luzes do Hal de entrada, ela olhou em volta com curiosidade e segui seu olhar, havia uma longa escada que seguia para os andares superiores, e nas laterais, algumas portas, daria a ela um tour depois. As paredes em um creme eram repletas de quadros sofisticados, minha mãe havia decorado a casa e eu não tive nenhuma vontade de mudar o seu estilo. Era bonito e sofisticado sem deixar de ser moderno.

– Quer beber algo? – ela mastigou o lábio e negou.

– Eu... hmmm, aonde vamos fazer?

– Meu quarto. – falei sem pensar e ela me olhou ansiosamente, ri passando a mão pelo cabelo. – O que? Prefere na sala, ou na biblioteca?

– Não sei... eu bem, nunca fiz isso.

– Não se preocupe doçura. Meu quarto vai ser perfeito. – peguei sua mão trêmula e apertei delicadamente, ela sorriu timidamente e apertou de volta.

A guiei em direção as escadas, e subimos para o terceiro andar, que era todo meu, havia meu quarto, escritório, e uma sala particular. Abri a porta do meu quarto, e ela olhou nervosamente, a empurrei delicadamente para dentro e fechei a porta atrás de nós. Me recostei na porta enquanto observava ela olhar o imenso quarto.

Seus olhos dispararam para a imensa cama e voltaram para mim, sua cara muito vermelha, nada parecido com a mulher que me provocou com seu corpo noite passada. Desencostei da porta indo até a cama e sentei retirando meus sapatos e a gravata, abri alguns botões da camisa e relaxei a encarando.

– Você... o banheiro?

– Claro. – indiquei a porta a esquerda e ela respirou fundo e me lançou um sorriso sexy.

– Coloque uma musica para nós. – ela foi para o banheiro e me levantei indo até meu som e escolhendo alguma musica popular, que fosse sexy.

Escolhi musíca sexy qualquer, e apertei o play a colocando para repetir, voltei para a cama e me sentei, terminei de abrir a camisa a deixando aberta, respirei fundo ansioso para vê-la dançando só para mim.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ou talvez só alguns poucos minutos, ela saiu do banheiro usando uma roupa de colegial, saia de pregas curta, camisa branca que só cobria seus seios, deixando a barriga nua, uma pequena gravata listrada e meias que iam até seus joelhos e sapatos de salto alto, gemi na hora apreciando sua fantasia.

– Pronto garotão?

– Deus sim. – ela sorriu sensualmente, veio em minha direção rebolando, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo, e quase imperceptivelmente se movendo no ritmo da música.

– Quer que eu dance pra você senhor? – lambeu os lábios sensualmente e meu pau pulsou contra a calça.

_Com certeza eu a conseguiria essa noite._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza ela estava brava.**

_– Quer que eu dance pra você senhor? – lambeu os lábios sensualmente e meu pau pulsou contra a calça._

– Sim doçura. Seja uma boa menina e dance para mim.

– Hmmm, eu prometo ser uma boa menina. – piscou ficando de costas e rebolando seu traseiro quase na minha cara, levei a mão ao meu pau que prensava desconfortavelmente contra a calça.

– Então dance pra mim, minha menininha. – ela deu uma risadinha e levanto ficando de frente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelo seu corpo, enquanto balançava os quadris no ritmo da música, ela levou as mãos aos seios os apertando e chupei uma respiração.

Suas mãos foram para os botões da camisa e começou a desfazê-los lentamente, sem nunca deixa de se mover, quando a camisa estava aberta, ela passou as mãos para dentro e voltou a apertar os seios, grunhi. Ela geme enquanto se toca, as mãos descem de seu peito para sua cintura e vira de costas enquanto abaixa a saia lentamente, tem uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda redondinha e empinada com a calcinha que esta enfiada em seu rabo.

– PQP! – eu rosnei apertando meu pau mais difícil, ela termina de tirar a saia e se vira para mim, piscando e começa a tirar a camisa.

Bella jogou as roupas no chão, suspirei em deleite, ao ver seu corpo somente coberto por um sutiã rendado negro que se destaca em sua pele pálida e a calcinha pequena.

– Tire o resto. – pedi ansiosamente e ela sorriu vindo para mais perto de mim, o feixe do seu sutiã ficava na frente e ela lambe os lábios colocando os seios quase na minha cara.

– Abra pra mim. – faz um biquinho e com dedos trêmulos abro o feixe, libertando seus redondos e deliciosos seios, minha língua sai pra fora, e lambo os lábios ansiosos para mamar em seus montes, mas ela se afasta, antes que faço meus pensamentos reais.

Com uma risadinha sensual, ela segura nas beiradas da calcinha e ameaça tirar, mas desiste e volta com as mãos para cima. Beliscando seus mamilos, os girando em seus dedos e o tempo todo ela rebola no ritmo da música.

– Tire a calcinha, doçura. – ela se aproxima de mim de novo e fica de costas empinando sua bundinha pra mim, virando seu rosto para trás e me olhando com malicia, enquanto lambe os lábios sussurra.

– Tira pra mim, senhor.

– Oh Deus... – rosno, enquanto agarro as laterais de sua calcinha e a puxo para baixo, ela suspira empinando a bundinha quase na minha cara, sua calcinha cai em seus tornozelos, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar sua bunda.

Sem pensar, passo a mão em sua bunda empinada a ouvindo suspirar, meus olhos descem para sua entrada lisa e a mostra, e é como se sentisse o cheiro da sua excitação, abaixou o rosto, e sopro contra seu sexo. Bella estremece e tenta se afastar, mas sou mais rápido agarrando seus quadris e enterro o rosto em sua boceta a chupando com força.

Merda ela está muito molhada.

– OH Meu Deus... – ela gritou, e pensei que iria se debater me empurrando, mas ao contrario, ela empina contra minha boca, e mergulho minha língua mais fundo em seu centro, quente e molhado.

Minha mão larga sua cintura, e afasto a boca para penetrá-la com meus dedos, eles deslizam fácil em sua boceta úmida, e lambo os lábios sentindo seu gosto delicioso em minha língua, ela suspira quando giro meus dedos dentro dela, e os tiro começando a esfregar seu clitóris, que está duro e inchado.

– Isso doçura... – suspiro como ela começa a empurrar os quadris contra a minha mão, e mais rápido do que ela espera, ou eu previa, eu a viro a jogando na cama e ficando sobre ela.

Isabella estava arfante me encarando, seu peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração pesada, abaixo a cabeça um pouco, meus olhos em seus seios bonitos, os bicos praticamente gritando para que eu coloque minha língua neles. Espero ela dizer para que eu pare, mas ela somente lambe os lábios, tomando isso com um incentivo abaixo a cabeça e coloco seu mamilo na boca, ela ofega arqueando todo seu corpo contra o meu. Chupo seu bico com força, e ela grita agarrando meus cabelos, mas não me afasta, vou para o outro mamilo e o chupo enquanto giro o outro entre meus dedos.

– Oh merda... – ela grita e esfrega suas pernas juntas, lambo os lábios lembrando o gosto da sua boceta e sorrindo para ela, me abaixo descendo em direção a sua boceta, dando beijos pelo caminho.

Ela fecha os olhos, as mãos ainda em meu cabelo torcendo os fios entre os dedos, mas não me afastando, sorrindo presunçosamente, cheguei a sua boceta melada e sopro contra seu calor, ela grita novamente e arqueando o corpo em direção a minha boca.

Passei a língua por suas dobras, lambendo seu mel que cobria sua boceta, voltei a levar dois dedos, os estocando dentro do seu calor apertado, e mal podendo esperar para por meu pau ali.

Continuo chupando sua boceta, minha língua subindo para seu clitóris e o sugando com força, ela murmura palavras incoerentes, e torce meus cabelos entre os dedos. Meus dedos começam a ir mais rápido dentro dela, e ela grita enquanto sua boceta mastiga meus dedos gozando grunhindo e se debatendo contra a cama.

Continuo lambendo preguiçosamente sua boceta, limpando seu mel a preparando para meu pau, ela está quieta agora, e só seu que está acordada por que ela ainda aperta meu cabelo.

Seguro duas mãos a afastando do meu cabelo, e levanto a boca da sua boceta e lambo meus lábios melados do seu gozo, e ela olha pra mim com os olhos escuros e cheios de fogo e paixão, dou um sorriso malicioso a ela. E tiro minha camisa.

Seus olhos disparam do meu peito para meu rosto, e ela lambe os lábios sensualmente, meu pau aperta contra a calça, e começo a abri-la, liberando meu pau dolorido de tesão, o levo na mão o massageando, e seus olhos se arregalam, e sorriu.

– Mal posso esperar pra foder sua boceta, doçura. – sussurro saindo da cama e terminando de tirar a calça, ela engole em seco.

– Eu... – suas pernas esfregam juntas e engole em seco.

– O que foi doçura? Quer parar? – posso ver a incerteza em seus olhos, e sorrindo me deito sobre ela, meu pau queimando entre suas coxas e ela se esfregando contra mim.

– Eu não sei. – afasto seu longo cabelo, do seu pescoço e beijo sua pele quente, ela suspira e volta a se esfregar contra mim.

– Se quiser parar, é só dizer, eu pararei na hora.

– Eu não quero parar. – sorriu abertamente, e sai de cima dela indo até a cômoda ao lado da cama e pegando uma camisinha, a colocando em meu pau e o massageei.

– Bom doçura. Pois estou louco pra me enterrar em você. – ela engole com força e abre as pernas pra mim, meu pau se possível pulsa mais forte.

Me deitei sobre ela, agarrando sua perna e a colocando em volta do meu quadril, segurei meu pau, e deslizei em sua entrada molhada e quente, Bella suspirou se arqueando o corpo contra o meu e engolindo meu pau.

– Oh sim... – ela grita alto agarrando minhas costas e enterrando as unhas em minha pele.

Rosnando puxei sua outra perna, me afundando mais nela, e começo a me mover com força, eu virei a qualquer momento, e sua boceta, parece já pronta pra gozar novamente.

– Deus... isso... – grito levando a boca aos seus peitos que balançam a cada estocada do meu pau, chupo seus mamilos, os enroscando em minha língua.

– Oh sim... não pare... – ela grita movendo seu corpo contra o meu, e me acompanhando em minhas estocadas.

Não demora muita para sua boceta estar esmagando meu pau, e grito afundando meu corpo e gozando forte. Ela me abraça apertado e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, sorri contra seus seios e dou um beijo em cada um, e me levanto, tirando a camisinha e a jogando no chão e deitando ao seu lado.

Ela suspira se virando para me olhar e me da um sorriso preguiçoso.

– Você tinha razão.

– Geralmente eu tenho. Mas sobre o que? – ela ri.

– Não a nada de errado com você. O que só me deixa muito confusa.

– O que a confunde doçura?

– Por que você me quis. – sorri maliciosamente passando a mão por sua pele nua, e ela se arrepiou contra meu toque.

– É só se olhar no espelho, doçura. – ela sorri maliciosamente e leva a mão ao meu pau, que está semi- enrijecido, mas se anima com seu toque.

– Hmmm, de novo senhor. – sorriu, e desço minha mão para sua entrada e meus dedos ficam melados da sua excitação.

– Com certeza doçura.

[...]

Abri meus olhos de repente com a luz da manhã em meu rosto, automaticamente estiquei o braço esperando encontrar o corpo quente na cama, mas só senti o frio ao meu lado.

Olhando a cama vazia, dei uma rápida olhada em volta, e nem sinal das roupas que tirou ontem enquanto dançava para mim. Grunhindo me levantei esfregando o rosto, para afastar o sono e caminhei para o banheiro. Nenhum sinal dela também, peguei minha cueca e a vesti e desci para baixo, e nada dela também.

– Mas que merda! – não acreditava que ela tinha ido, e eu nem havia lhe pagado.

Só não entendia o porquê de ela ter ido.

Grunhi olhando o relógio, e teria que dar uma passada na empresa. E já havia passado do meu horário. Teria que resolver meu assunto com Bella à noite.

Corri para cima e tomei um banho rápido e me vesti pegando as chaves do carro e dirigi para a empresa.

Assim que cheguei, fui para minha sala, já pedindo a minha secretaria que me trouxesse um café, mal fechei a porta grunhi ao ver Emmett em minha cadeira.

– Chefinho.

– Some McCarty.

– Nossa está irritadinho hoje? Sem sexo de novo? – grunhi e ele saiu da minha cadeira rindo.

– Pior... – rosnei me jogando na cadeira e vi seu olhar confuso.

– O que pode ser pior do que ficar sem sexo?

– Nem queira saber. – respirei fundo pra me acalmar, nem sabia por que estava chateado, era normal que ela fosse embora depois que transamos. Forcei um sorriso para Emmett. – Então o que temos para hoje?

Ele me olhou por um momento, mas acabou dando de ombros e passando o relatório dos compromissos de hoje. Mas só parte da minha mente estava ciente do que ele falava, parte de mim pensava nela.

Isabella.

Inferno, ainda não entendia o porquê da sua saída repentina. Por que ela não me acordou para cobrar o seu dinheiro? Ou para que pudéssemos ficar juntos novamente.

Deus, eu a tive varias vezes a noite, e eu ainda a queria.

Normalmente eu não gostava nem de repetir minhas mulheres, mas Isabella me deixou acesso desde o momento em que bati meus olhos nela. Com sua dança sexy, seu rosto e corpo perfeitos, o delicioso rubor, e sua risada. A mulher me deixou de quatro. E agora o que faria, eu primeiro tinha que ir ao clube e lhe dar o seu dinheiro, afinal ela dançou pra mim, e talvez eu pudesse convencê-la a passar mais uma ou duas noites comigo.

Esfreguei o pescoço, quando eu queria convencer mulheres a me darem mais delas, e agora justo essa que fugia de mim, era a que eu queria.

– Edward... – vi os dedos de Emmett estalando na minha frente.

– O que?

– Homem você está bem?

– Sim, sim... só um pouco distraído.

– Sei... não quer tirar a tarde de folga?

– Não, não, continue, mas do começo. – ele riu, mas fez o que pedi.

E dessa vez eu me concentrei.

[...]

Entrei no clube dela, e ignorei as mulheres que queriam me trazer uma bebida, e me sentei olhando em volta, mas ainda não havia nenhum sinal dela, na porta não havia o nome dela, então ela não dançaria hoje. Mas não parecia estar por aqui também.

– Olá senhor. – olhei pra cima e a ruiva da outra noite sorria para mim.

– Olá querida.

– Uma bebida?

– Hmmm, claro... mas você viu a Isa... quer dizer Marie? – ela fez um biquinho antes de suspirar.

– Está dançando, mas daqui a pouco desce. – contive o rosnado ao imaginá-la dançando para outro homem.

– Eu espero, e aquela bebida. – ela sorriu e foi buscar minha bebida, comecei a olhar ansiosamente para o segundo andar, e não demorou muito eu a vi, com o uniforme de garçom, os seios bonitos nus.

Ela caminhou até o bar e empinou a bundinha enquanto falava com o bar tender, e vi a ruiva se aproximando dela e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, ela se virou bruscamente para mim, seus olhos escuros trancados nos meus por um tempo indeterminado.

Ela virou o rosto de repente, e me preparei para ir atrás dela, mas ela começou a vir em minha direção, sorri abertamente, mas meu sorriso sumiu ao ver sua carranca.

– O que faz aqui? – falou irritada ao se aproximar de mim, e não entendi por que ela não parecia nada feliz em me ver?

_Com certeza ela estava brava._


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza eu tenho concorrência.**

_Ela virou o rosto de repente, e me preparei para ir atrás dela, mas ela começou a vir em minha direção, sorri abertamente, mas meu sorriso sumiu ao ver sua carranca._

_– O que faz aqui? –_ _falou irritada ao se aproximar de mim, e não entendi por que ela não parecia nada feliz em me ver._

– Bem eu vim te ver.

– Por quê? Teve o que queria não é? – grunhi e a puxei para meu colo, ela arfou agarrando meus ombros.

– Primeiro doçura, eu não tive nem metade do que queria com você, e segundo achei que tínhamos um acordo. – ela mastigou seu lábio inferior nervosamente.

– Mas...

– O que?

– Eu fiz sexo com você, não era o que queria? – cuspiu cruzando os braços, rolei os olhos afastei seu cabelo e beijei seu pescoço.

– Eu realmente adorei o sexo doçura, mas nós tínhamos um acordo não é? Você não quer o seu dinheiro? – ela ficou rígida em meu colo, e a olhei desconfiado.

– Eu não sou uma puta.

– Eu não disse que era.

– Mas...

– O que? Eu não vou lhe pagar pelo sexo, mas pela dança, não era o nosso combinado? – ela suspirou.

– Eu não posso Edward, eu vou me sentir uma puta.

– Não fale assim doçura, você dançou pra mim, eu devia lhe pagar.

– Mas dez mil é muito.

– Que tal eu lhe pagar o que eu paguei a Felix na ultima vez?

– 1 mil dólares. – ri abertamente.

– Eu não paguei mil.

– Não?! Mas Felix disse...

– Então ele mente pra você doçura, eu paguei dois mil e meio. – sua boca se abriu em choque.

– Aquele filho da... – ela voltou a me olhar para mim. – Eu acho que tudo bem. – sorri e peguei seu queixo.

– Ótimo, agora quero saber, por que você fugiu?

– Eu não fugi. Mas eu precisava ir pra casa, e você estava dormindo.

– Por que não me acordou? – ela corou.

– Eu não sabia como agir, estava... hmmm envergonhada.

– Olhe doçura, eu realmente gostei de ontem a noite, e acredito que você também, - seu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda e ri. – Então, não precisa ter vergonha, somos adultos aqui.

– Eu sei... é só... eu me senti mal.

– Comigo?

– Não, não, eu gostei de ficar com você. É só a situação em si. Eu te disse eu não faço isso.

– Eu sei. E desculpe ter forçado. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Você não forçou nada, eu queria estar com você. – um sorriso presunçoso se espalhou pelos meus lábios.

– Bom, eu quero estar com você também doçura. E que tal irmos pra minha casa de novo?

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Eu já te disse Edward, eu não faço isso, e não é agora que vou começar. – grunhi.

– Por que Isabella? Achei que gostasse de estar comigo.

– Isso não muda nada, eu ainda sou uma dançarina, e você um ricaço. É melhor parar por aqui. – falou evitando meus olhos, e queria chacoalhá-la.

– Isabella...

– O senhor quer outra bebida? – falou séria e praticamente rosnei para ela.

– Sou senhor agora em. – ela ficou quieta e suspirei. – Ok, quero uma dança. – ela assentiu e foi até o bar,

Pouco depois Felix veio falar comigo, e me levou até seu escritório, e parece que isso era tudo que eu teria dela, uma dança.

[...]

Cair em uma rotina é mais fácil do que parece, eu acordava para trabalhar, eu fazia meu trabalho com a mesma perfeição de sempre, eu dava adeus a Emmett, e recusava mais jantares que Rose dava, com intenção de me apresentar alguma amiga. E eu pegava o carro e ia para a boate dela.

E ao chegar lá eu era torturado pelo que eu não podia ter, eu a via dançar no palco, ou sentar em colos de homens depravados que a tocavam, o que me fazia querer socá-los. E eu pagava suas danças, ela dançava pra mim toda noite.

Seu corpo pequeno e sexy rebolando em cima do meu, e me deixando duro e louco por ela. Mas não passava disso, ela não falava comigo, e já era assim a duas semanas.

E hoje em um sábado não havia sido na diferente, Felix sorriu alegremente quando me viu, e me guiou para a sala onde ela ia dançar pra mim, me sentei esperando, meus dedos tamborilando ansiosamente no braço da poltrona, e quando ela entrou assim que olhei em seus olhos, sabia que essa noite seria diferente.

– Olá senhor. – ela forçou um sorriso, e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Marie... – ela ligou a música e tirou a roupa ficando com seu lingerie sexy e começou a dançar sensualmente, seu corpo sexy rebolando no ritmo da música, as peças caindo do seu corpo revelando sua nudez deliciosa.

Ela veio em minha direção e sentou em meu colo, meu pau pulou na hora e agarrei suas coxas, e ela não me afastou, franzi as sobrancelhas, quando ela começou a rebolar em meu colo, e por Deus, eu queria abrir minhas calças e me enterrar nela, mas algo estava errado, agarrei sua cintura a parando, e ela me olhou ansiosamente.

– O que está acontecendo doçura? – ela soluçou.

– Eu... eu... – a puxei para meu peito a abraçando apertado, ela suspirou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Shiii, calma doçura, calma. – ficamos em silêncio por poucos minutos, quando ela me olhou novamente. Afastei os cabelos que cobriam seu rosto úmido.

– O que houve?

– Acho que eu sou uma puta no final das contas. – meu sangue gelou, imaginando que ela ficou com alguém e respirei fundo.

– O que?

– Felix exigiu que eu transasse com você.

– Não... quer dizer... – eu não estava entendo nada, eu não havia pedido nada para o homem, de onde ele havia tirado isso... sua voz chorosa chamou minha atenção.

– E se eu não fazer eu perco meu trabalho. Mas...

– Por que ele exigiria isso?

– Por que você é o freguês mais rico que temos, e ele não quer que você enjoe de mim, bem não antes de tirar um bom dinheiro de você. – minha boca praticamente se abriu em choque.

– E... e o que você vai fazer?

– Eu preciso muito desse trabalho Edward e como a gente já... bem eu achei que podia, mas... – ela soluçou novamente tampando o rosto, e acabei sorrindo, minha menina tinha princípios.

– Hey doçura, não fique assim.

– Mas o que eu vou fazer?

– Eu vou cuidar de você. – falei sem nem perceber e ela me olhou confusa.

– Vai? Como? – passei a mão ansiosamente pelo cabelo.

– Que tal, você dançar pra mim a partir de agora em? Eu pago. – ela riu chorosa.

– Achei que já tínhamos falado sobre isso.

– Hey, não estou lhe pedindo sexo nem nada, você só vai dançar e eu vou pagá-la.

– Isso é muito errado.

– Por quê?

– Eu... eu não quero abusar de você.

– Acho que você é a única striper com princípios. – ela riu fungando.

– Acho que sou mesmo. – passei a ponta dos dedos em seu rosto e sorri.

– Agora, quero que você se vista, pegue suas coisas, e diga a Felix que você vai embora. – ela arregalou os olhos. – E me encontre na esquina aonde nos encontramos na outra noite.

– Edward...

– Hey, eu vou cuidar de você. – ela mastigou o lábio ansiosamente, e segurei seu queixo, afastando seus dentes dos lábios e a puxo para perto roçando meus lábios nos dela.

Ela suspira contra minha boca, e um grunhido sai de mim, sua boca é fodidamente deliciosa, queria aprofundar o beijo, mas agora não tínhamos tempo, me afastei e ela sorriu.

– Agora vá fazer o que mandei.

– Eu...

– Por favor, doçura. Eu vou te ajudar.

– Está bem. – ela finalmente concordou e sai da sala, indo para o andar de baixo, não havia sinal nenhum de Felix, só esperava que ele não fizesse mal a ela.

Mas se eu tomasse partido podia ser pior, mesmo assim fiquei encostado no bar, queria ver quando ela saísse. Depois de meia hora, vi ela descendo as escadas com sua bolsa enorme presa no ombro e indo para os fundos.

Sai apressadamente indo buscar meu carro e dirigi para onde nos encontramos da outra vez, ela já estava lá quando eu estacionei, fungou ao entrar, a olhei confuso e ela evitou meus olhos, peguei seu queixo e grunhi ao ver sua bochecha vermelha.

– O que houve?

– Felix, ele... – ela fungou novamente e enrijeci sabendo muito bem o que o desgraçado fez.

– Ele bateu em você?

– Então aonde vamos? – ela afastou o rosto da minha mão e respirei fundo.

– Eu devia...

– Não, - me interrompeu e ela me encarava agora. – Por favor, só vamos embora.

– Tudo bem. – dirigi para longe dali.

Já estávamos na estrada há alguns minutos, o carro em um completo silêncio, liguei o radio, e uma musica calma preencheu o ambiente, ela olhou de esguelha pra mim e sorriu fracamente.

– Você está bem?

– Acho que sim. Só não sei o que fazer agora, Felix me demitiu... – bati a mão no volante e ela se calou.

– Merda, você não vai voltar lá, eu disse que ia te ajudar.

– Eu não sou uma puta Edward. Não vou transar com você.

– Quem disse que é isso que eu quero? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Sei...

– Deus mulher, lógico que eu quero, você é linda. – ela corou e contive a vontade de tocá-la. – Mas eu não sou nenhum filha da puta, eu sei que você está precisando de ajuda, e eu vou ajudá-la.

– OK. – sorri e voltei a olhar para a estrada.

– Então vamos a minha casa?

– Pode me levar pra casa?

– Sua casa?

– Sim, eu preciso ir... – ela mordeu o lábio abaixando a cabeça. – Eu tenho que ir pra casa.

– Está bem. Conversamos na sua casa...

– NÃO. – ela gritou e a olhei confuso.

– O que?

– Bem, minha família não sabe, bem sobre o que eu faço. – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente e suspirei.

– Tudo bem. Minha casa amanhã.

– Ótimo. Posso ir cedo, sabe já que eu não trabalho mais. – sorri.

– Claro doçura, a hora que quiser. – pisquei e ela voltou a corar. – Então indique o caminho. – ela assentiu e me passou seu endereço.

Dirigi até a parte mais simples de Los Angeles, e ao chegarmos em seu bairro parei em frente a uma casa pequena de um andar, um sobrado bem simples, ela me olhou de canto de olho, as bochechas rosadas.

– Bem é aqui.

– Hmmm... casa legal. – ela me deu um soco no braço e ri. – O que?! é legal.

– Sei... eu, bem eu tenho que ir.

– Quer que eu venha te buscar amanhã?

– Não, eu vou até sua casa. Hmmm, pode ser as sete?

– Claro... – mal falei um barulho de celular tocando me interrompeu.

– Merda. – ela grunhiu e pegou o aparelho em sua bolsa enorme, e o atendeu. – Alô.

Olhei para fora da janela tentando não prestar atenção no que ela falava, não era da minha conta. Ela grunhia no telefone, mas de repente sua voz ficou toda gentil e melosa.

– Eu sei querido. Ok, ok, eu já estou chegando... Não Matt, nada disso... Ok, te amo, tchau. – a olhei desconfiado, quem era Matt, um namorado?

Mas que porra...

– Eu tenho que ir. – falou jogando o telefone na bolsa e já desafivelando o cinto.

– Problemas? – perguntei casualmente, mesmo que por dentro eu queria matar o infeliz.

– Não, mais ou menos. Bem eu preciso mesmo ir.

– Oh ok. – ela acenou e saiu do carro entrando rápido na casa.

Fiquei ainda um tempo parado sem entender nada.

Quem era Matt?

Ela não podia ter um namorado, não depois que nós bem...

Esfreguei a nuca e liguei o carro saindo dali, eu não devia me importar se ela tem um namorado. Ela não era nada minha, e nem da minha conta. A única coisa que me importava, era poder fodê-la novamente.

A quem eu queria enganar? Eu estava a quase três semanas sem sexo, e só conseguia pensar nela. Seria tão fácil ficar com qualquer uma das outras moças, ou até de outro lugar, mas não, eu queria aquela que não podia ter.

Inferno.

_Com certeza eu tenho concorrência._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza, Matt não gostava de mim.**

– Bom dia chefinho. – Emmett me cumprimentou e grunhi, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Algo errado?

Grunhi novamente tentando ler o relatório que a secretaria colocou na minha mesa, que já havia lido a primeira frase umas 100 vezes. Mas desde ontem, minha concentração era zero. Meu único pensamento: eu quero matar Matt, seja ele quem for.

Sim eu tinha um problema de raiva.

– Então, sem sexo ainda né. – bufei e ele riu. – Enfim, Rose pediu para convidá-lo para jantar hoje.

– Não posso.

– Hmmm, um encontro quente. – falou maliciosamente e grunhi. – Edward, sabe que sou seu amigo não é? – abaixei o relatório.

– Sei. – respondi desconfiado e ele suspirou.

– Então me conte, o seu amiguinho não levanta mais?

– O que?

– Sabe, problemas pra armar a barraca?

– Emmett! – guinchei olhando em volta, mas felizmente a porta estava fechada.

– Sabe existe remédio pra isso é um comprimidinho azul...

– Vai se foder Emmett. – ele riu.

– Se não é o Ed Junior que tem problemas, o que está te deixando tão irritado?

– Nada que te interessa.

– Falando sério Edward, você tem andado bem estressado, nessas ultimas semanas. O que está acontecendo?

– Não é nada Emmett, eu só... vai parecer estúpido. Então é melhor nem falar.

– Ok, mas se precisar conversar, prometo que não farei piadinhas. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu. – No dia, depois não me responsabilizo pela minha boca.

– É disso que tenho medo. Agora vamos trabalhar, por favor.

Ele riu, mas obedeceu. E passamos as próximas horas concentrados no trabalho.

Mas assim que ele me deixou só, minha mente voltou a ela e ao Matt. Mas quem diabos era ele? E por que ela transou comigo se tinha um namorado, ou marido?

Podia ser um irmão, sim um irmão.

Eu não devia ficar pensando merda.

E mesmo se ele fosse marido dela, isso não era da minha conta, já que ela pretendia não dormir comigo, ela havia deixado bem claro que não era uma puta e não iria para a cama comigo.

– Mais que merda. – rosnei passando as mãos pelo cabelo e respirando fundo algumas vezes.

Olhei para o relógio e já era seis, ela iria em casa. Peguei as minhas coisas e sai apressadamente, minha secretaria me deu tchau, mas nem liguei, eu precisava chegar em casa.

Peguei o elevador indo para o estacionamento, peguei meu carro e dirigi para casa. Infelizmente o transito estava um inferno, cheguei já era sete. Esperava encontrá-la, na porta, mas nenhum sinal dela. Deve ser o transito, murmurei para mim mesmo, e entrei em casa jogando minhas chaves sobre a mesa e peguei uma dose de uísque. Tomei um longo gole e me joguei no sofá, e esperei.

[...]

Já passava da meia noite, e nada dela, dei um gole na minha sexta dose de uísque, e bufei, ela não veio.

Será que ela voltou à boate?

Não ela não faria isso e Felix não a aceitaria de volta. Mas que inferno aonde ela estava? Pensei em ir a sua casa, mas eu não estava em condições de dirigir. Irritado me levantei e fui para meu quarto e me joguei na cama adormecendo em seguida.

Acordei com o som do celular, e pisquei confuso ao ver a luz forte entrando pela janela.

– Merda. – peguei o celular, e vi o nome de Emmett na tela.

– Alô. – murmurei com a voz grossa de sono.

– _Chefinho? Ta na cama ainda?_

– To, o que quer Emmett?

_– Está com uma morena ou uma ruiva, ou quem sabe as duas?_ – ele riu alto e minha cabeça praticamente explodiu.

– Inferno, o que quer?

_– Bem, já é quase meio dia._

– Merda. Eu... bebi demais ontem.

_– Está em casa?_

– Sim.

_– Sozinho?_

– Emmett, por favor, o que você quer?

_– Bem, nós tínhamos uma reunião hoje._

– Caralho, mande remarcar, eu não estou em condições para nada hoje, e... e eu tenho um compromisso.

_– Ok. Posso ajudar em algo?_

– Não, é pessoal. Mande remarcar as coisas importantes para amanhã. O que der você vai resolvendo.

_– Sim senhor._ – ele desligou e me joguei na cama novamente.

Eu olhei para o relógio mais uma vez, e me obriguei a levantar e tomar um banho frio. Eu precisava acordar, pois hoje ela não me escapava.

[...]

Olhei para sua pequena casa, meus dedos batiam ansiosamente no volante, não havia nenhum sinal de que ela estava em casa, mas também não havia nenhum de que ela não estava.

Respirando fundo sai do carro, e olhei em volta, a rua estava um pouco vazia devido ao horário, exceto por algumas crianças brincando e algumas mulheres conversando nos muros de suas casas, algumas me olharam quando passei e me amaldiçoei por ter vindo de terno.

As ignorei, e fui até a casa dela batendo na porta, ouvi barulho lá dentro e em seguida a porta se abrindo, olhei para baixo e o menininho de grandes olhos castanhos claros e cabelos escuros me encarava sério.

– Hmmm... ola, Isabella está? – ele fez uma careta e encheu o peito e gritou.

– Mãeeeee, é pra você. – ouve mais barulho, e alguém grunhindo.

– Matthew Swan, eu já disse para não abrir a por... – Isabella surgiu de repente o rosto vermelho, mas se calou ao me ver.

Eu olhava do menino para ela de boca aberta. Matthew Swan, Matt? O Matt que eu queria matar, era seu filho? PQP, ela tem um filho!

_*Coloco foto do Matthew no grupo quem quiser ver._

– Edward, merda...

– Mamãe... – o menino guinchou e ela rosnou.

– Merda... – e tampou a boca, e olhou para o menino. – Desculpe. Vá terminar de comer.

– Mas mãeeeee... – ele me olhou feio. – Eu não posso te deixar sozinha com ele. – finalmente meu choque passou e o olhei indignado.

– Hey, por que não? – ele rolou os olhos como se eu fosse um idiota.

– Por que o senhor é um estranho. – abri e fechei a boca e olhei Isabella que sorria, mas seu sorriso sumiu e se abaixou na altura do menino.

– Matt, eu conheço ele, pode ir.

– Tem certeza? – ela riu e beijou sua bochecha e ele esfregou o local.

– Mãeeee, não na frente da visita. – acabei rindo e ele me olhou feio novamente.

– Vá comer Matthew. – ele assentiu me dando mais um olhar e foi para dentro, ela saiu um pouco para fora encostando na porta.

Olhou em volta e alguns vizinho olhavam para nós, Isabella bufou e pegou minha mão me puxando para dentro, meu corpo vibrou com seu toque, mas tentei afastar o sentimento.

Inferno ela podia ter um marido. Afinal ela tinha um filho.

Um filho.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou olhando atrás de mim, e notei que estávamos dentro da sua casa, e ela estava encostada na porta, tirei minha mão da dela e cruzei os braços.

– Bem, você disse que ia ontem?

– Eu não pude, Matt não estava bem, e a moça que cuida dele, não podia... – ela esfregou a testa. – Não devia estar aqui.

– Você é casada? – perguntei de uma vez, ela grunhiu.

– Não, eu sou uma mãe solteira.

– Merda, por que não me contou?

– Ah claro, eu ia tirar a roupa e rebolar em seu colo, e dizer, hey adivinha eu faço esse trabalho degradante pra sustentar meu filho, já que o pai dele é um boçal que me largou ao descobrir que eu estava grávida.

– Foi degradante dançar no meu colo? – murmurei tristemente, e ela rosnou.

– Edward!

– Desculpe, eu sei. Tudo bem, mas eu disse que ia te ajudar, você devia ter me contado. Você pretendia ir me ver hoje? – ela baixou o rosto, as bochechas vermelhas e me aproximei dela.

– Eu sinto Edward, mas eu não vou... – ela olhou atrás de mim de novo e segui seu olhar, o menininho estava em cima de um sofá pequeno e nos olhava com curiosidade. – Eu... Inferno. – ela grunhiu e pegou minha mão novamente e me levou em direção ao menino. – Matthew Swan, esse é Edward Masen, ele é um amigo da mamãe.

O menino me olhou atentamente, e esticou a mão para mim, sorri e apertei sua mão, devagar, afinal a mão dele era muito pequenininha, e não queria machucá-lo.

– Prazer Matthew.

– Oi. – ele olhou para Isabella, e ela se aproximou. – Ele tem um aperto muito fraco, não gosto dele.

– Matthew! – ela arfou, mas eu só ri.

– Eu apertei fraco, por que tive medo de te machucar tampinha.

– Eu não sou tampinha, sou muito alto. Não sou mamãe? – ela assentiu apressadamente e me deu um olhar feio.

– Sim, Matt é o mais alto da turma. – ele me lançou um olhar orgulhoso e assenti.

– Da pra notar. – ele acabou sorrindo para mim e desceu do sofá e correu pelo corredor sumindo de vista.

– Ele vai brincar mais calmo agora. Ele não confia muito em estranhos, deve ser de eu falar isso para ele o tempo todo. – ela suspirou se sentando e olhei para o corredor aonde ele tinha ido e de volta para ela.

– Então, é só vocês dois?

– Sim.

– E... hmmm o pai?

– Como eu disse, me largou assim que contei que... bem você sabe. – deu de ombros e assenti.

– Eu sinto Isabella.

– Me chame Bella.

– Claro. Então, o que vai fazer agora?

– Eu realmente não sei. Eu odiava o meu trabalho, mas era o suficiente pra pagar as contas. – ela murmurou tristemente e peguei sua mão dando um leve aperto.

– Eu disse que ia ajudá-la Bella.

– Não quero sua caridade Edward, Matt e eu vivemos muito bem antes de você.

– Não seja teimosa, você não quer o melhor ao seu filho?

– Claro que sim.

– Então, eu posso ajudar. – ela olhou para trás e abaixou a voz, mais ainda.

– Eu não vou dançar ou transar com você. – rolei os olhos.

– Poxa, você pensa tão pouco de mim.

– Bem você viu como foi da ultima vez que dancei só pra você. – sorri com a lembrança.

– E como lembro. – ela tirou a mão da minha e me olhou feio, sorri e peguei sua mão de novo. – Desculpe doçura, mas eu gostei muito de quando ficamos juntos, eu nunca menti pra você.

– Eu sei. – ela suspirou. – Mas, eu não quero aquilo Edward, eu só dançava, como eu posso encarar meu filho, sabendo que faço coisas degradantes como dormir com homens? Dançar é uma coisa, mas fazer sexo, eu não sou uma...

– Eu sei. Eu sei que você não é. E por favor, me deixe ajudá-la, eu não vou mais te pedir danças ou o que for.

– Eu não sei. E como você pretende me ajudar? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

– Não precisa ficar preocupada, eu tenho o trabalho perfeito para você.

– Sério?

– Sim, assistente pessoal, de um empresário de publicidade.

– Nossa, parece ótimo, mas... bem eu não tenho experiência.

– Ele não liga. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Mesmo?

– Claro, o cara é meu amigo, tipo um irmão. De muita confiança, e com certeza você é uma moça inteligente e aprende rápido. – ela mordeu o lábio.

– E Matt?

– Bem, imagino que ele estude?

– Sim. Até a uma da tarde.

– Bem, tem uma creche na empresa, muitas mães deixam seus filhos lá.

– Você fala sério? – ela sorria abertamente agora, e levei sua mão aos lábios.

– Sério, o trabalho é perfeito para você.

– Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer.

– Diga sim, e esteja lá as oito da manhã. Oito é bom? Se tiver que ir mais tarde por causa de Matt...

– Não, não, oito é perfeito. Ele entra na escola as sete.

– Ótimo. As oito então. – ela me olhou sorrindo brilhantemente e quis beijá-la, mas me contive, amanhã quem sabe eu não teria sorte.

Me levantei e ela fez o mesmo ainda sorrindo e me abraçou, a apertei contra mim enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos e suspirando com seu cheiro. Essa mulher acabou comigo, eu nem me reconhecia mais, mas eu não me importava, quando abri os olhos vi Matt me olhando feio e a soltei imediatamente.

– Bem... hmmm eu já vou. – murmurei e ela olhou para trás e riu.

– É acho melhor. – fomos até aporta e ela olhou para mim e depois Matt.

– Matt, venha se despedir de Edward.

– Tchau. – ele resmungou, e ela suspirou e abriu aporta.

– Até amigo. – ele se afastou e fiz uma careta olhando para ela. – Ele não gosta muito de mim, não é?

– Ele só precisa se acostumar com você. – ela murmurou e sorri.

– Então, eu posso vir outras vezes. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

– Edward!

– O que? Você que disse que ele precisa se acostumar comigo, pra se acostumar ele tem que me ver varias vezes.

– Espertinho, é melhor você ir.

– Claro. – me aproximei dela e beijei o canto da sua boca, ela suspirou contra mim e sorri e pisquei para ela.

– Esse cara ainda tá ai?! – ouvi Matt resmungar e ri.

_Com certeza, Matt não gostava de mim._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza eu estava conseguindo conquistá-la.**

Sai da casa dela me sentindo mil vezes melhor. Ok eu não transei com ela, e isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Mas saber que Matt era seu filho, e não tinha nenhum marido no meio ajudou muito. Mesmo o menino não gostando muito de mim.

Mas a partir de amanhã, ela seria minha assistente pessoal. Chances para conquistá-la não faltariam. Só esperava que ela não ficasse muito chateada ao descobrir que eu seria seu chefe. Mas com certeza ela iria adorar a ideia.

[...]

Entrei na empresa na manhã seguinte com um grande sorriso, cumprimentei todos que vi e muitos me deram olhares estranhos, com certeza achando que eu era bipolar, mas nada iria estragar meu humor, não hoje. Peguei o elevador e fui até o ultimo andar e acenei para minha secretaria, antes de ir pra minha sala. Acho que a mulher me olhou com olhos arregalados, mas isso não importava agora.

Sentei em minha mesa e olhei o relógio, ainda era sete e meia. Em breve ela estaria aqui. Peguei o telefone chamando a secretaria e ela entrou na sala toda sorrisos.

– Bom dia Sr. Masen.

– Bom dia Srta. Stanley. Quando a Srta. Isabella Swan chegar, traga a minha sala imediatamente. – seu sorriso sumiu um pouco.

– Oh sim, senhor. – ela saiu da sala e tentei me organizar, mas estava um pouco ansioso, ouvi uma batida e Emmett colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– É seguro entrar?

– Bom dia Emmett. – cumprimentei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas acabou sorrindo e entrou.

– Bom dia chefinho, está de bom humor em. finalmente colocou o Ed jr. Pra trabalhar. – gargalhei.

– Um homem precisa ter sexo pra ficar feliz? – ele pensou por um momento e sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

– Com certeza. – rolei os olhos.

– Bem, eu não acho.

– Isso quer dizer que nada de sexo ainda?!

– Da pra parar de falar de sexo? – ele sorriu.

– Claro, amigo. Então posso saber a que se deve esse ótimo bom humor.

– Vou ter uma assistente pessoal.

– Não sabia que precisava de uma. Jessica não da conta do trabalho?

– Quem é Jessica? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Sua secretaria.

– Oh, o nome dela é Jessica? – acabei rindo. E ele sorriu.

– Sim, agora me diga, é gostosa sua nova assistente social?

– Muito.

– Como?

– Ela é muito gostosa.

– Espera. Você já a conhece?

– Sim, eu estou ajudando ela. Ela precisa do trabalho.

– Entendi. E vai contratá-la para ser sua assistente pessoal?

– Sim, é perfeito não é?

– Bem, depende.

– Do que?

– Você tem pretensões com essa moça?

– Pretensões?

– Sim, você quer transar com ela.

– Com certeza.

– Edward!

– O que? Eu gosto de Bella.

– Oh você gosta. Então não é só sexo.

– Acho que não, eu quero ajudá-la. Mas eu também quero transar com ela. – ele riu.

– Aonde você a conheceu?

– Hmmm, prefiro não dizer. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e evitei seu olhar.

– Ok, se você gosta dela e quer mais que só sexo. Eu acho que ela não vai gostar de saber que vai ser sua assistente pessoal.

– Por quê?

– Bem, imagino que pra arranjar esse trabalho só pra ela, a moça é de respeito? – pensei por um momento, eu conheci Bella em um clube, mas eu sabia que ela era uma moça de respeito e uma mãe, merda!

– É acho que sim. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Então, ela vai ver esse trabalho como você querendo coisas dela. Na verdade eu num entendo, como ela aceitou trabalhar pra você... – ele se calou ao ver minha cara de culpado e sorri amarelo.

– Eu posso ter mentido um pouquinho.

– Um pouquinho?

– É eu disse que era um amigo. – murmurei e ele riu.

– Você está fudido Masen.

– Merda! – praguejei e meu telefone tocou.

– Sr. Masen, Srta Swan está aqui.

– Oh Merda! – olhei em pânico para Emmett que riu.

– Sr. Masen... – Srta. Stanley chamou novamente e grunhi.

– Mande ela entrar.

– Sim senhor. – desliguei e me larguei na cadeira. Emmett ria da minha desgraça e fuzilei ele com os olhos.

A porta se abriu e Srta. Stanley introduziu Bella, ela estava linda com uma saia lápis preta e camisa social branca um pouco justa. Eu queria jogá-la em cima da minha mesa, lógico antes ela tinha que dançar pra mim. Sorri com o pensamento, mas ele sumiu rapidinho ao ver sua cara nada amigável.

– Doçura. – sua cara ficou pior e pigarreei. – Srta. Swan. – Emmett riu mais, e ela olhou pra ele e forçou um sorriso.

– Olá Sr. Masen.

– Emmett! – grunhi e ele respirou fundo e se virou pra ela sorrindo.

– Como vai Srta. Swan? Sou Emmett McCarty.

– Prazer Sr. McCarty. – eles sorriram educadamente e foi como um estalo, sorri amplamente.

– Eu já vou chefinho...

– Não nem pensar. – falei o interrompendo. – Você mal conheceu sua nova assistente.

– O que? – Emmett e Bella falaram ao mesmo tempo e sorri.

– Sim Emmett, lembra que te falei da senhorita. – ele estreitou os olhos e o olhei incisivamente. Emmett rolou os olhos e voltou-se para Bella.

– Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você Swan. – ela riu e se voltou pra mim.

– Eu... hmmm, tudo bem se eu conversar com o Sr. Masen? – ambos me olharam e forcei um sorriso.

– Claro, claro.

– Então eu já vou. – Emmett praticamente correu da sala e suspirei voltando a olhar Bella.

– Eu não acredito nisso Edward.

– O que?

– Você disse que era um amigo.

– E é, Emmett é praticamente meu melhor amigo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

– Sei... então era mesmo pra mim trabalhar para ele.

– Claro que sim. O que você pensou, que era pra mim?! – rolei os olhos e ela estreitou os seus.

– Mas essa empresa é sua.

– Bem... sim.

– Edward eu não quero favores.

– Não é favor. Emmett precisa mesmo de uma assistente.

– Edward.

– Ok, eu preciso de uma. Mas já que parece que você acha horrível a ideia e trabalhar para mim... – suspirei pesadamente e ela riu.

– Não é horrível. Só...

– O que?

– Parece que está fazendo isso, para que eu durma com você.

– Doçura, eu te conheço melhor que isso. Você nunca iria para a cama comigo, só pelo emprego. E sim pelo meu charme. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

– E agora, eu serei assistente de quem?

– Bem, eu vou deixar em suas mãos. Ou é Emmett ou eu. – dei meu melhor sorriso e ela riu novamente.

– Você. – será que ela pensaria mal de mim se eu começasse a fazer uma dança da vitória? – Mas... – Porra sempre tem um mas.

– Mas?

– Nada de ficar me agarrando nem me beijando. Eu vou ser só sua assistente. – que merda.

– Ok, vou estar no meu melhor comportamento. – ela sorriu e sorri de volta, na verdade sorri enormemente com a minha ideia. – Mas... – ela rolou os olhos.

– Mas?

– Vamos jantar juntos.

– O que? Não, não devemos.

– Mas como você vai cair no meu charme, se você está me proibindo de usá-lo no trabalho. – ela sorriu.

– Você quer mesmo isso?

– Claro.

– E Matt?

– O que, você quer ele vá no nosso encontro? – ela riu.

– Não, quero saber o que acha dele.

– Ele parece ser ótimo, só precisa gostar mais de mim. – ela sorriu.

– Não se importa que eu tenha um filho?

– Por que importaria?

– Bem se você não se importa, tudo bem um jantar. – sorri mais ainda e me levantei indo em sua direção, mas ela colocou a mão no meu peito me parando. – Estamos na empresa, se comporte.

– Você é jogo duro em doçura. – ela piscou e se afastou se sentando na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

– Então Sr. Masen, o que uma assistente pessoal faz? – ela virou pra mim e sorri maliciosamente.

– Hmmm as possibilidades.

– Edward! – ri e fui me sentar atrás da minha mesa e sorri.

– Ok irei me comportar.

Bem pelo menos tentar.

[...]

Depois de uma rápida ligação para Emmett, avisando que Isabella ia ser minha assistente mesmo. Nós começamos a trabalhar. Eu nunca precisei de uma assistente antes. Então eu dei muito dos afazeres que a Srta. Stanley fazia.

Bella digitou as cartas que eu precisei, buscou roupas na lavanderia, pegou o nosso almoço. O que com muita dificuldade a fiz almoçar comigo. Depois a deixei livre pra conhecer a empresa.

E fui o mais profissional possível, ela só me pegou olhando suas pernas uma vez, infelizmente seus seios duas. Mas quem está contando. Assim que ela saiu da minha sala, Emmett entrou todo sorridente.

– Dia cheio chefinho?

– O que quer McCarty?

– Vixe ta irritado. Nem sei por que, tem uma linda e sexy assistente.

– É que me mandou manter as mãos longe dela. – bufei e ele riu.

– Gostei dela.

– É claro. Pelo menos ela aceitou jantar comigo. – resmunguei. E ele riu.

– Tá caidinho em chefe.

– Acho que sim.

– E ai, Rose o convidou para jantar em casa.

– Não obrigada.

– Vai jantar com ela hoje?

– Acho que sim.

– Traga ela pra jantar conosco.

– Claro, o que eu preciso, no meu primeiro encontro com Bella, sua esposa me difamando.

– Rose nunca faria isso.

– Sei, e talvez Tânia esteja lá, pra piorar a situação. Parece incrível, mas vou declinar do convite. – ele riu.

– Ok, mas Rose ainda vai vir atrás de você. Você tem fugido muito dos jantares dela.

– Problema dela Emmett. Diga pra ela, que quando Tânia parar de ir, eu vou.

– Vou dizer. – piscou e se levantou. – Agora deixa eu ir trabalhar que meu chefe está meio irritado hoje. – rolei os olhos e ele acenou já saindo.

Voltei a prestar atenção no trabalho, esperando ansiosamente por Bella.

Saímos da empresa as seis, todos acenaram para Bella enquanto caminhávamos para o elevador e olhei confuso. Os homens pareciam mais alegrinhos nas despedidas e devo ter olhado feio para alguns dele.

– Você está bem popular em. – ela riu.

– Seus funcionários são muito gentis. Eles me mostraram a empresa.

– Hunf. – resmunguei e ela riu.

– O que?

– Esses bandos de urubus estão caidinhos por você.

– Não seja exagerado Edward. – entramos no elevador e assim que as portas se fecharam cheguei mais perto dela.

– Então, jantar hoje?

– Hoje eu não posso.

– Por quê?

– Bem, Matt ficou com a babá o dia todo. Vamos jantar juntos.

– Oh... ok. Você já viu a creche pra ele?

– Sim. Da pra ele ficar lá, é grande e tem muitas crianças da idade dele.

– Quantos anos ele tem?

– Vai fazer 7.

– Posso lhe dar uma carona? – ela sorriu.

– Claro.

Apertei o botão do estacionamento e descemos para a garagem, fomos até meu carro e abri a porta para ela. Ela entrou e corri pro meu lado.

Dirigimos conversando sobre o seu dia, apesar de não ter feito muita coisa, ela gostou da empresa, e isso era ótimo. Chegamos a sua casa e ela olhou para a porta e em seguida para mim.

– Então eu já vou. – soltou o cinto e assenti.

– Ok. – ela mordeu o lábio, e ficou me encarando, sorri e me aproximei dela, sua respiração ficou pesada e ela fechou os olhos vindo em minha direção também.

Levei a mão a sua nuca e colei nossos lábios, ela gemeu contra minha boca e grunhi sentindo seu gosto doce, suas mãos vieram pra meu pescoço e a puxei para meu colo.

Bella gemeu novamente e aprofundei o beijo invadindo sua boca com minha língua. Eu não conseguia lembrar se a tinha beijado antes, mas se não tinha eu era um idiota.

Beijar sua boca era como estar no céu.

Sua língua enroscou com a minha e rosnei a apertando contra mim, nosso beijo parecia nunca acabar, mas antes que eu esperasse se afastou ofegante e deu um tchau e já saia do carro.

– Espere.

– O que? – ela estava vermelha e ofegante e absolutamente linda.

– Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – ela piscou confusa e olhou para a porta da casa e de volta pra mim.

– Matt está lá.

– Eu sei.

– Oh, você quer entrar? – sorri e peguei seu queixo dando um beijo rápido nela.

– Eu adoraria. – ela assentiu e saiu do carro e sai a seguindo.

_Com certeza eu estava conseguindo conquistá-la._


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza Matt já estava encantando Emmett.**

_– Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – ela piscou confusa e olhou para a porta da casa e de volta pra mim._

_– Matt está lá._

_– Eu sei._

_– Oh, você quer entrar? – sorri e peguei seu queixo dando um beijo rápido nela._

_– Eu adoraria. – ela assentiu e saiu do carro e sai a seguindo._

Caminhamos para a sua casa e ela parecia um pouco nervosa, quando chegamos a porta e ela ia abrir segurei sua mão, ela me olhou e sorri.

– Se você não quiser que eu entre, eu entendo.

– Não, eu fico feliz que você queira. É só... bem eu nunca trouxe ninguém em casa. E Matthew...

– Ele não gosta muito de mim não é? – sorri e ela negou apressadamente movendo a cabeça, e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Ok, mas ele é só... hmmm ciumento, sabe somos só nós dois desde sempre. E...

– Hey, você não tem que me explicar. Na verdade é melhor eu ir.

– Eu... – ela mal terminou de falar a porta se abriu e ali estava o tampinha me encarando.

– O que ele faz aqui?

– Matthew! – ela o olhou feio e ele bufou e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Olá senhor. – ele me olhava com uma carranca, mas mesmo assim obedecia ela, tive que segurar o riso e apertei sua pequena mão, um pouco mais firme dessa vez.

– Olá Matthew. – ele franziu o nariz me encarando e arqueei uma sobrancelha o encarando de volta.

Deus, era como se estivesse conversando com o pai dela!

– Matt, Edward vai jantar conosco hoje. – ele parou de me encarar e largou minha mão olhando pra ela.

– Por quê?

– Eu convidei.

– Mas... – ela o olhou e ele amuou e entrou pra dentro.

– Desculpe.

– Quer mesmo que eu entre? – ela assentiu e abriu a porta.

– Bella... – uma mulher baixinha e morena parou de falar ao me ver e sorriu.

– Ângela, quero que conheça Edward Masen. – a moça piscou e deu um olhar de entendimento para Bella.

– Oh sim, prazer Sr. Masen. – apertei sua mão e sorri.

– Prazer Ângela, me chame Edward. – ela sorriu e olhou para Bella.

– Oh, eu vou me trocar, Edward fique a vontade. – ela sumiu pelo corredor e olhei a mão de Ângela que ainda apertava a minha, ela seguiu meu olhar e riu nervosamente tirando a mão.

– Desculpe, é... sente-se.

– Obrigada. – sentei no pequeno sofá e ela ficou me encarando, eu já estava começando a ficar envergonhado. – Hmmm, não precisa ficar fazendo sala. Eu estou bem aqui. – ela corou e se ajeitou rapidamente.

– Claro, certo, eu... vou ver o jantar. – ela sumiu correndo para a cozinha e fiquei sozinho olhando em volta. A casa era muito pequena e simples, mas limpinha e bem arrumadinha.

– Aquele carro lá fora é seu? – me virei vendo Matt me olhando e sorri.

– Sim, você gosta de carros? – ele deu de ombros e sentou ao meu lado.

– Eles são legais.

– Sei. Eu acho eles muito mais que legais. Tenho vários.

– Da pra ter vários? – ri e assenti.

– Claro. Se você trabalhar muito, pode ter quantos quiser.

– Quantos você tem? – ele me olhava com curiosidade agora e sorri pensando.

– 5 eu acho.

– Nossa. E são todos legais como aquele lá fora.

– Claro. Sua mãe tem um carro? – ele torceu o nariz.

– Temos uma caminhonete, mas ela é velha e barulhenta.

– Caminhonetes são legais, dependendo do tipo podem amassar fácil carros como o meu.

– Sério?

– Sério. – ele ficou me olhando e deu uma rápida olhada para o corredor e de volta pra mim.

– Você é namorado da minha mãe?

– Oh, nossa você é direto.

– É?

– Não, mas eu gostaria disso.

– Sei... e quais as suas intenções com ela? – tossi pra esconder a risada, mas ele me olhava com curiosidade.

– Bem, nunca me perguntaram isso antes. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Você nunca namorou? – esfreguei a nuca, inferno eu nem lembrava quando foi a ultima vez que namorei.

Eu tinha casos. Eu tinha transas. E não namoradas, ainda mais namoradas com um filho. Filhos como esse que me encarava com intensidade. Um garotinho que amava a mãe dele, e que a queria proteger de um canalha. Inferno eu sou um canalha.

Forcei um sorriso e respondi a verdade.

– Hmmm, eu não namoro tem um tempo. – resmunguei e ele torceu o nariz.

– Então não vai ser um bom namorado pra ela.

– Por quê?

– Mamãe precisa de alguém que cuide dela.

– E de você? – perguntei e ele deu de ombros, e brincou com a barra da sua camisa. Suspirei e toquei em seu ombro, ele me olhou e sorri. – Hey, não estou pedindo ela em casamento, no momento eu e ela somos amigos.

– Ah ta bom. – ele sorriu um pouquinho.

– E sabe, eu sempre preciso de amigos novos. Que tal ser seu amigo também? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

– Mas eu só tenho 6.

– E o que tem?

– Não sou muito novo. – torceu o nariz e ri.

– Que nada. Não importa a idade, meu amigo Emmett tem uns 30 e parece que tem 10. – ele riu.

– Ele parece ser legal.

– É às vezes ele é. Mas na maior parte do tempo é meio idiota. – ele sorriu mais.

– Posso conhecê-lo?

– Claro, meus amigos são seus amigos... Bem isso se nós formos amigos. – dei meu melhor sorriso e ele sorriu de volta e estendeu a mão pra mim.

– Podemos ser amigos. – apertei sua mão e relaxei no sofá. Ele me imitou e ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos até ele se virar pra mim.

– Você quer brincar? – ele me olhou ansiosamente e ri.

– Claro. Mas de que?

– Hmmm, bem eu nunca brinquei com um homem da sua idade... oh podemos brincar de cavalinho? – arquei a sobrancelha e ele abriu seus grandes olhos e me encarou esperançosamente.

Mas que inferno!

– Ok, mas não vamos exagerar que tio Edward ta velho pra essas coisas. – ele gargalhou e ficou em pé no sofá.

– Ta bom, fica de quatro ai. – o olhei feio, mas ele sorria e suspirei.

O que eu num faço por mulher.

Mas depois de cinco minutos com Matt em cima de mim rindo e bagunçando meu cabelo, eu sabia que estava sendo um mentiroso. Eu gostava dela, mas gostei muito de brincar com ele também.

– Matthew! – ouvimos Isabella, e ele ficou quieto e olhei pra ela sorrindo.

– Hey, você demorou. – como eu estava de quatro no chão, eu vi primeiro suas pernas nuas e fui subindo até sua saia mais soltinha, a blusinha preta um pouco decotada e o cabelo úmido.

– Desculpe, eu precisava de um banho. Matthew, saia de cima de Edward.

– Mas estávamos brincando... – tirei ele de cima de mim e o joguei no chão fazendo cócegas nas suas costelas, sua risada alegre e muito alta me fez rir. – Pare... pare... – pediu entre risadas e o soltei ficando de pé.

– Vejo que ficaram muito amigos. – ela olhou desconfiada para o menino e dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

– Já estamos quase parceiros. – ele riu.

– Bem, parceiros, vão lavar as mãos para jantar.

– Ok, vem Edward. – ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para o banheiro. Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri enquanto era puxado por ele.

Lavamos as mãos e Matt me levou a cozinha, e me obrigou a sentar do seu lado. A amiga de Bella já tinha ido, e ela nos serviu a comida. Olhei desconfiado para a comida e me aproximei de Matt.

– Quem fez a comida? – sussurrei e ele olhou pro prato.

– Ângela.

– E ela é boa cozinheira?

– A melhor.

– Vou confiar na sua palavra em. – ele sorriu e começou a comer, o imitei e estava muito boa mesmo.

– Gostoso.

– Ângela me ajuda muito e cozinha muito bem. – Bella sentou ao meu lado e me entregou um copo com água.

– Obrigada. E está tudo bem para ela, que Matt vai ficar na creche? – ela deu uma rápida olhada para ele, e ele fez um bico.

– Com ela está, meu problema é outro. – olhei pra ele que estava de braços cruzados.

– Eu não quero ir pra creche.

– Por quê?

– Eu não conheço ninguém. E não tenho meus brinquedos. – rolei os olhos e me virei para Bella e pisquei, e voltei a olhar para ele.

– Pena que não queira ir Matt, pois não sei se sabe, mas a creche é na minha empresa. – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Na sua?

– É, e eu ia te mostrar ela amanhã, mas já que você não vai...

– Eu vou sim. – ele começou a pular animado e me virei para ela que sorria.

– Então agende um tour pra nós amanhã Srta. Swan. – ela riu.

– Claro Sr. Masen. Agora comam tudo.

– Sim senhora. – falei serio e Matt riu.

O resto do jantar foi muito... interessante. Era quase como fazer parte de uma família, minha família. Eu, meu pai e minha mãe jantando juntos e conversando. E desde sua morte era fácil dizer que não sentia falta disso. Mas eu morria de saudades de ter aquilo de novo.

E por um momento era bom estar ali, fingir que essa era minha família.

Assim que acabamos já estava tarde e Bella precisava por Matt na cama, então achei melhor sair. Me despedi dele prometendo vê-lo amanhã e apertei a mão dela, mesmo querendo prensá-la na parede e beijá-la até perdermos os sentidos.

Mas hoje tinha sido muito bom, e eu não ia estragar tudo.

– Então tchau. – falei quando ela me acompanhou até a porta e ela sorriu.

– Eu gostei muito de hoje. – peguei sua mão e de um beijo rápido.

– Eu também, Matt é ótimo.

– É, ele é. E gostou de você.

– Você parece muito surpresa doçura. – ela riu e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

– EU estou. Mas estou feliz também.

– Isso é bom. Mas é melhor eu ir. – ela não soltou minha mão e sorri. – O que? – seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, ergui a mão acariciando sua pele quente.

– Eu seria muito... bem você não me deu um beijo de boa noite. – olhei para sua casa e Matt não devia estar por perto.

Meu sorriso se tornou maior e deslizei a mão para sua nuca esfregando meu polegar em sua pele e a puxei pra mim, soltei sua mão e agarrei sua cintura tocando um pouco de pele nua do seu quadril. Ela suspirou e segurou meus ombros.

Me aproximei mais e rocei meus lábios nos seus, Bella gemeu entreabrindo os lábios e chupei seu lábio inferior entre os meus, ela gemeu baixinho e me abraçou puxando mais pra ela. Esmaguei meus lábios nos seus e infiltrei a língua em sua boca.

Gememos juntos e nos beijamos com intensidade. Suas mãos subiram para meu cabelo e seus dedos se enrolaram nos fios os torcendo, enquanto ela chupava minha língua e se esfregava em mim. Me afastei dela arfando e ela me encarava ofegante.

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas é melhor pararmos, antes que eu a agarre em frente a sua casa. – ela riu e assentiu.

– Ok... nós... bem até amanhã. – falou e entrou fechando aporta.

Ok parecia que estava no caminho certo.

[...]

Entrei em minha sala me sentindo muito mais animado do que normalmente fazia. Estava muito animado e ansioso na verdade. Isabella ainda era minha assistente e Matt viria. E eu teria que fazer um tour com ele, talvez Emmett pudesse me acompanhar. Ele era bom com crianças, já que parecia uma na maioria das vezes.

Peguei o telefone e disquei a secretaria e pedi que mandasse chamar Emmett. Poucos minutos depois ele entrou na sala e sorri abertamente.

– Emmett como está? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

– Estou bem e você chefinho?

– Ótimo, na verdade eu queria te pedir um favor. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e grunhi. – Dois na verdade.

– Ok.

– Primeiro controle sua boca durante o dia. Nada de comentários maliciosos ou ofensivos. Principalmente a minha pessoa. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Vira alguém importante na empresa hoje? Ultima vez que me mandou me controlar, foi quando um japonês importante veio aqui. Na verdade você me deu o dia de folga.

– E fizemos ótimos negócios com os japoneses. Mas eu na verdade preciso que você esteja aqui hoje.

– Por quê?

– Bem, Bella vai trazer Matt e quero me ajude a distraí-lo. Eu lhe prometi um tour. – Emmett me olhou em choque.

– Edward eu sei que você quer entrar nas calcinhas da mulher, mas vai dividir ela com um cara.

– O que?

– E ainda quer ajuda pra convencer ele a deixar comer a mulher dele. Estou chocado com você.

– Seu idiota não é nada disso. – me apressei em explicar e ele já sorria.

– Quem diria que você curtia isso chefinho. Rose já quis convidá-lo para brincar com a gente, mas eu disse, Edward não é dessas coisas. – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes em choque.

– Primeiro, Ew. Que nojo. Sei que Rose é gostosa, mas credo Emmett. E segundo seu pervertido, Matthew é o filho dela, tem 6 anos.

– Atá. Saquei, precisa enganar o pestinha.

– Hey não fale assim dele. Ele é um garoto muito legal, e... – parei de falar ao ver seu sorriso. – O que?

– Entendi tudo.

– Pois o senhor está proibido de falar essas coisas hoje. – ele rolou os olhos, mas ficou quieto. Ouve uma batida na porta e me levantei ajeitando a gravata.

– Pode entrar.

– Sr. Masen? – Bella colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorri.

– Entre, entre.

– Com licença. – ela entrou e segurava a mão de Matt que acenou animadamente pra mim.

– Oi Edward.

– Hey parceiro, achei que iam na creche primeiro. – ela suspirou.

– Ele queria vir conhecer sua sala. Desculpe...

– Não, que bom que veio. Emmett e eu vamos levá-lo para dar um tour, e depois vemos a creche. Hmmm ele não tinha aula hoje?

– Não, reunião na escola.

– Melhor, assim aproveitamos melhor o dia. – sorri para Matt que soltou a mão dela e veio ver minha mesa.

– Que mesa legal... – ele começou a falar e Emmett levantou e Matt olhou pra cima e arregalou os olhos. – Nossa como você é alto. – Emmett gargalhou.

– Mamãe me obrigava a comer muitos legumes. – ele bateu em sua barriga e piscou para Matt, mas esse torceu o nariz.

– Minha mãe me obriga também. – Emmett riu e estendeu a mão e Matt olhou a mão enorme e em seguida para mim.

– Hey Matt, esse é meu amigo Emmett, lembra dele?

– O que parece criança? – ele murmurou e ri.

– Esse mesmo.

– Hey chefinho, anda me caluniando por ai.

– Caluiando? – Matt repetiu e torceu o nariz.

– Caluniando querido. – Bella repetiu.

– E o que quer dizer?

– Quando alguém fala mal pelas suas costas.

– Oh, não se preocupe Sr. Emmett, Edward não estava caluiando o senhor, ele disse que era legal. – Emmett riu e deu de ombros bagunçando os cabelos de Matt.

_Com certeza Matt já estava encantando Emmett._


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza Rosie estava planejando algo.**

_– E o que quer dizer?_

_– Quando alguém fala mal pelas suas costas._

_– Oh, não se preocupe Sr. Emmett, Edward não estava caluiando o senhor, ele disse que era legal. – Emmett riu e deu de ombros bagunçando os cabelos de Matt._

– Obrigado baixinho. – Matt arfou e me apressei em defendê-lo.

– Emmett, Matt é o mais alto da sala dele. – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e o olhei de volta.

– Verdade, sou o mais alto, não é mãe?

– Isso mesmo amor. – ela o abraçou e ele fez uma careta.

– Mãe! – Emmett riu, e suspirei.

– Então, que tal começar o nosso tour? – Matt sorriu e saiu do lado de Bella e agarrou minha mão.

– Vamos logo Edward.

– Calma parceiro. Emmett vai com a gente. – ele olhou de esguelha pra Emmett que sorriu.

– Isso ai gigante, se você se comportar, eu até te ajudo a montar nas costas do Edward aqui.

– Hey! – o olhei irritado e ele sorriu.

– O que? Achou que ia oferecer as minhas? Minha ursinha já vai montar... – dei um tapa em sua cabeça.

– Emmett!

– Quem é ursinha? – Matt olhou ansioso pra Emmett que pigarreou.

– Ninguém grandão. Vamos? – Matt olhou pra Bella que assentiu.

– Comporte-se Matthew e obedeça o tio Edward.

– Ta bom, vamos Edward. – ele me puxou para fora e sorri.

– Ok, ok. Isabella, veja com a Srta. Stanley se eu tenho alguma reunião para agora cedo e remarque pra depois do almoço. E veja com ela o que possa fazer.

– Claro. – sem pensar me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha, ela ficou vermelhinha e pisquei indo pra fora.

Assim que sai Matt e Emmett me olhavam e franzi o cenho.

– O que? – Emmett riu e Matt me olhava desconfiado.

– Então começamos por onde? – falei mudando de assunto e já puxando Matt para longe da minha sala.

[...]

Chegamos à creche depois de ter passado por todos os andares da empresa. Matt tinha energia demais. Emmett havia me abandonado no 12º andar, aquele covarde.

– Olha Edward, tem um monte de brinquedos.

Ele olhou entusiasmado, a creche da empresa, era no segundo andar e ocupava o andar todo. Minha mãe havia praticamente forçado meu pai a fazer o andar. Ela queria que os pais se sentissem em casa na nossa empresa assim como seus filhos.

Havia o maternal e lugar para as crianças maiores, assim como todos os tipos de brinquedos e um mini parquinho.

– Viu eu disse que era legal. – ele sorriu e correu pra dentro, uma mocinha sorridente deixou ele entrar e se voltou para mim, mas ficou muda, acho que notando quem eu era.

– Sr... Masen?

– Olá... – olhei em seu crachá da loira que me encarava com a boca aberta, ela era até bonitinha, mas ultimamente eu gostava de morenas. – Lauren, viemos dar uma olhada.

– Claro, claro. Fique a vontade. O senhor quer algo? – ela gesticulava já querendo sair e fiquei confuso.

– Algo?

– Sim um café, ou água ou um chá? Eu posso ir buscar... – franzi o cenho.

– Não é você que olha para que nenhuma criança saia daqui? – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Sim senhor.

– E se vai me buscar um café quem vai cuidar da entrada? – ela corou terrivelmente e abaixou a cabeça.

– Oh... eu... – rolei os olhos.

– Espero que isso não seja um habito.

– Não senhor, eu...

– Entendi. Deixa eu entrar. – forcei um sorriso, eu teria que ver com quem gerenciava a creche para que ficasse de olho nessas meninas.

Procurei por Matt, e ele estava brincando no escorregador com outro menino, ele acenou pra mim e me sentei em um banco. Varias crianças corriam como loucas, havia muitas mulheres que vigiavam as crianças pela idade.

Estava ali a alguns minutos quando uma mulher veio apressadamente até mim, ela era alta e bonita, vestida elegantemente, o cabelo loiro mel e um rosto muito delicado.

– Sr. Masen. – sorri educadamente.

– Sim?

– Sou Esme Platt, eu gerencio a creche.

– Ah prazer Srta. Platt. – ela riu.

– Senhora , mas me chame de Esme.

– Claro Esme. – ela parecia nervosa. – Algo errado?

– Oh não, é só, o senhor veio por algum problema? – sorri entendendo o seu nervosismo.

– Não, não, eu vim com meu menino, pra ele conhecer. Vamos deixá-lo aqui a partir de amanhã.

– Oh, o senhor tem filho? – ela me olhou confusa e pigarreei notando que falei que ele era meu.

– Não, ele é da minha assistente pessoal. Isabella Swan, ela já deve ter pedido a vaga.

– Ah sim. Ontem ela passou aqui.

– Matthew começara amanhã, ele estava um pouco receoso, por isso veio conhecer.

– Oh sim, e ele está gostando. – olhei pra ele brincando de bola com o outro menino e assenti.

– Parece que sim.

– Que bom. E o senhor, o que acha?

– Bem, faz algum tempo que não venho aqui, mas está ótimo Esme.

– Ótimo. – ela sorriu e olhei em volta e a mocinha sorridente me encarava rolei os olhos.

– Esme, você devia ficar de olho nas mocinhas mais novas.

– Algo errado?

– Nada, mas aqui cuidamos de crianças e todo cuidado é pouco. – dei uma rápida olhada para Lauren, que quando viu eu a olhando e com certeza Esme também, tratou de ficar ereta e vigiando a entrada.

– Com certeza. Eu vou ficar de olho.

– Bom. Matthew, vamos. – chamei e ele deu tchau para o menino e correu.

– Edward, aqui é muito legal. O Dani, disse quer brinca comigo amanhã.

– Que legal parceiro. – ele sorriu e olhou pra Esme. – Matt essa é Esme, ela é que cuida da creche.

– Bom dia senhora. – ele esticou a mão e ela sorriu a pegando.

– Olá Matt, como vai?

– Muito bem e a senhora?

– Estou bem querido, espero que goste daqui e qualquer problema pode me chamar. – ele sorriu.

– Sim senhora.

– Sou a tia Esme.

– Ok tia.

– Então vamos? – ele me olhou ansiosamente e bufei e o peguei colocando em cima da cadeira. – Se eu tiver dor nas costas, você vai ter que me fazer uma massagem. – ele riu.

– Ok, agora abaixa ai. – o moleque mandão. Me ajoelhei e ele colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço segurei suas pernas e fiquei de pé.

– Está firme ai?

– Sim senhor.

– Ok, até logo Esme. – ela me olhava com a boca aberta e sorri indo embora.

– Pra onde vamos agora?

– Pra minha sala, vamos buscar sua mãe e almoçar.

– Podemos ir ao Mac Donald´s?

– Se sua mãe deixar, fazemos o que quiser. – ele riu alegre e imitando cavalo corri pro elevador.

As portas se abriram e um funcionário saiu me olhando em choque, fiz um movimento de cabeça o olhando sério, e entramos.

– Aperta ai o nosso andar. – o virei pro painel, e ele apertou o do ultimo. As portas fecharam e Matt ficou batucando no meu cabelo.

– Hey! – ele riu.

– Desculpa.

– Então se divertindo?

– Claro. Aqui é bem legal.

– Que bom. – ficamos em silêncio mais alguns minutos, e ele me cutucou, me virei para olhá-lo. – O que?

– Eu posso ir na sua sala?

– Vamos agora. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não, quando eu estiver na creche.

– Oh, claro parceiro. É só pedir pra tia Esme me chamar, que eu vou te buscar ou mando alguém. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Legal.

– Então como é mesmo o nome do seu amiguinho?

Isso fez ele tagarelar até chegarmos a minha sala, sobre o amiguinho e como seria legal amanhã. Caminhei pelo meu andar ainda carregando Matt e ele falando o tempo todo. Muitos dos funcionários nos olhavam com a boca aberta, o que me fez sorrir.

Srta. Stanley me olho com a boca no chão e se duvidar estava babando, acenei um oi pra ela e abri a porta da sala.

– E ele disse...

– Edward! – Matt parou de falar quando a mulher loira gritou e sorri abertamente.

– Hey Rose, o que faz aqui? – Rosalie estava em toda sua gloria em um vestido vermelho bonito e em seus saltos assassinos, o cabelo loiro soltos e a mão na cintura enquanto me encarava seriamente.

– Já que você não vai me ver, eu vim. – olhei para a sala e Isabella parecia irritada. Dei alguns passos em direção a ela, mas Rosalie me chamou. – Edward?

– O que?

– Eu sei que faz um tempinho, mas desde quando você é pai?

– Como? – ouvi Matt rindo e lembrei que ele estava nas minhas costas. – Ah, sim. Hora de descer parceiro. – ele bufou.

– Ta bom. – ri e me abaixei, Bella veio até nós e o abraçou.

– Se divertiu querido?

– Foi demais mãe, a gente foi em todos os andares, um por um. E tinha um sala em que só desenhava, e uma com uma mesa gigantesca. E tinha... – ele começou a tagarelar de novo e sorri vendo Isabella prestando total atenção nele, e sorrindo da sua empolgação.

– Edward? – Rose me chamou e me voltei pra ela.

– O que?

– Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – todos me olharam e esfreguei a nuca.

– Eu levei Matt pra fazer um tour.

– E quem é Matt?

– Eu. – Matt sorriu e estendeu a mão pra Rose.

– Como vai senhora? – vi nos olhos de Rose que ela derreteu, mas a mulher era dura na queda e o fitou seria.

– Muito bem rapaz. – ele sorriu e se voltou pra Bella já falando novamente ignorando Rose.

– E o tio Emmett fugiu, disse que não aguentava mais. Tio Edward o chamou de... – ele me olhou de esguelha e riu. – Covarde.

– Ele foi mesmo. Nos abandonou. – Matt assentiu e Bella riu.

– E viram a creche?

– Sim foi demais, eu já até fiz um amigo.

– Nossa.

– É o Dani é máximo. – repeti as palavras de Matt e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sério?

– Foi ele que disse. – apontei pra Matt que riu assentindo.

– Edward? – Rosalie chamou de novo e bufei.

– O que? – ela olhou para Isabella e bufou.

– Podemos falar, em particular? – suspirei fundo.

– Ok, eu só... – olhei Bella e Matt e fiquei decidindo aonde ir, mas ela sorriu.

– Matt precisamos ir pra casa.

– Não. – ele resmungou e me olhou ansiosamente, e lembrei do nosso almoço.

– É não podem, vamos ao Mac Donald's.

– Edward, você foi ótimo hoje, mas... – Matt me olhou juntando as mãos como se rezasse e rolei os olhos.

– Eu já prometi Bella. – ele bufou.

– Ok, mas não é todo dia em.

– Eeeew. – Matt gritou e correu a me abraçar. O peguei no colo e bati em sua mão.

– Vamos ao Mac Donald's. – caralho eu nem lembro quando foi a ultima vez que comi um hambúrguer.

– Edward? – Rosalie gritou dessa vez, tinha me esquecido dela.

– Desculpe Rose. Isabella, vá descendo, meu carro está na mesma vaga de ontem. – peguei minhas chaves e dei a ela.

– Tem certeza? – olhei pra Matt.

– Só não deixe ele dirigir. – ele riu e já ia saindo, ela rolou os olhos e pegou sua bolsa e foi pra fora dando um aceno. Sorri e me voltei pra Rose que me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Então papai do ano, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

– Eu pareço um pai? – perguntei animado e ele rosnou.

– Edward Anthony Masen.

– Desculpe. O que você quer saber?

– É por causa dela, que você não vai mais jantar em casa? E desde quando você precisa de uma assistente social? E quem é esse menino pelo amor de Deus? E por que Emmett não me contou nada?

– Rosalie se controla. Primeiro de tudo, isso não é da sua conta, mas em nome da nossa amizade, eu vou te contar.

– Então comece.

– Isabella é uma amiga minha e eu quero ajudá-la, por isso agora ela é minha assistente pessoal. Matthew é o filho dela, e veio conhecer a empresa e eu estava mostrando a ele, e o levei pra conhecer a creche daqui.

– Amiga? – ela me olhou desconfiada e sorriu.

– Sim, e espero que seja algo mais em breve. – ela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes.

– Mas ela tem um filho.

– E o que tem? – Rose sorriu.

– Oh Edward, você gosta mesmo dela. – rolei os olhos, mas sorriu.

– Sim, e Emmett não te contou, por que ele não sabia.

– Então é por causa dela que foge dos meus jantares? Você poderia tê-la levado.

– Rose eu fujo dos seus jantares pra fugir de Tânia. – ela bufou.

– Edward, Tânia nem pensa mais em você.

– Sei...

– É serio. Ela até trouxe um cara na ultima vez. E mesmo assim se você fosse levar alguém, eu não a convidaria né. Eu não sou uma puta sem coração.

– Bom saber. – ela rolou os olhos e me puxou para um abraço.

– Senti sua falta cabeçudo.

– Também sinto a sua Rosie. – nos soltamos e ela sorriu mais.

– Então gosta mesmo dela?

– Sim.

– E não liga pro fato dela ter um filho.

– Não. Eu gosto do moleque.

– É eu reparei. Afinal você estava o carregando nas costas.

– Eu tinha prometido.

– Isso é ótimo Edward. É bom ver você feliz. – ela sorriu animada e pigarreei.

– É, hmmm eu preciso ir.

– Oh sim vai lá, sua família espera. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela piscou pra mim sorrindo maliciosamente e estremeci.

_Com certeza Rosie estava planejando algo._


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza ela seria minha essa noite.**

_– Isso é ótimo Edward. É bom ver você feliz. – ela sorriu animada e pigarreei._

_– É, hmmm eu preciso ir._

_– Oh sim vai lá, sua família espera. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela piscou pra mim sorrindo maliciosamente e estremeci._

Eu amava Rose como se fosse uma irmã, mas a mulher sempre tinha planos de me arranjar um casamento. Só por que o dela era perfeito, não quer dizer que eu acharia um também. Caminhei apressadamente pelo corredor, e avistei Emmett vindo em minha direção.

– Seu covarde miserável. – xinguei e ele fingiu inocência.

– O que eu fiz?

– Primeiro me abandona com Matt.

– Hey o garoto prefere ficar com você. Eu só tirei meu time de campo e te ajudei a ser o papai do ano. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu. – Não minta eu sei que você quer. – bufei.

– Que seja e Rosalie na minha sala? Custava ter me avisado!?

– Minha ursinha está aqui? – falou todo animado e grunhi.

– Sim, e ela está tendo idéias. Vá lá na minha sala, e a tire de lá, e a impeça.

– De fazer o que?

– Eu não sei, mas a impeça. Sei que alguma idéia está fervendo em sua cabeça.

– Ok chefinho, vou distrair a minha ursinha. – ele sorriu malicioso e fiz uma careta.

– Não na minha sala em. – ele gargalhou e se afastou acenando. – Estou falando sério. – gritei e pensei em ir confirmar, mas Bella e Matt me esperavam.

Rosnando corri pro elevador e apertei o botão e assim que as portas abriram, acionei o botão do estacionamento, me recostando no fundo do elevador. Apesar da visita de Rosie, o dia tinha sido muito bom. Eu estava me dando maravilhosamente com Matt, ele era um ótimo garoto. Exceto quando me queria fazer de cavalo!

Mas fora isso era bom estar perto dele. Meu problema agora era Bella, eu queria ela e fazia um longo tempo desde que estivemos realmente juntos. Só ver seu corpo e ganhar seus beijos estava me deixando doido. Mas eu teria que ir com calma com Bella, apesar do lugar aonde nos conhecemos, ela não era nada parecida com as mulheres que eu já tinha me envolvido.

Nem as prostitutas e muito menos as socialites que só estavam interessadas em estatutos ao se envolverem comigo. Isabella, era diferente de todas, e por isso devia ser tratada diferente. E eu queria tratá-la diferente, ela era especial.

Finalmente as portas se abriram, e corri até meu carro, Matt estava ao volante fingindo dirigir e sorri ao me aproximar e bati na janela, ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente e com ajuda de Bella abriu o vidro.

– Hmmm, oi. – fiz cara de bravo.

– Quero ver sua carteira de motorista rapaz. – pisquei e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Estamos famintos aqui. – ele sorriu e assenti.

– Então sai do volante parceiro. – abri a porta e ajudei ele a entrar no banco de trás e coloquei o cinto nele.

Sentei em frente o volante e sorri para Bella, mas ela parecia um pouco chateada. Franzi o cenho, mas me apressei em dirigir, talvez ela estivesse irritada por ter demorado. Parei em um sinal e olhei rapidamente pelo espelho, Matt estava distraído olhando pela janela e peguei a mão de Bella.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, sim. – ela mordeu o lábio e evitou meu olhar.

– Bella... – ouvi uma buzina, mostrando que o sinal já estava aberto e resmungando voltei a dirigir, a olhei de esguelha e ela olhava para suas mãos, grunhi baixinho.

Mas o que diabos estava errado?

Quando chegamos a lanchonete, estacionei, desci com Bella e ajudei Matt com o cinto, vi ela olhando pra mim com um sorriso, mas o desviou rapidamente, fechei as portas e Matt pegou na minha mão, sorri pra ele.

– Então vai querer um lanche feliz parceiro? – ele fez um careta.

– Isso é coisa de bebê. – ele resmungou e ri.

– Ok. E você Bella?

– Qualquer coisa, não estou com fome. – assenti e mandei ela ir pegar um lugar enquanto os homens pegavam a comida.

– O que sua mãe gosta? – ele sorriu e me mostrou o lanche que ela normalmente comia. Matt escolheu um de "adulto" segundo ele e peguei um pra mim também.

– Mais alguma coisa senhor? – a mocinha que nos atendia perguntou.

– Sim um lanche feliz. – olhei de esguelha para Matt que me olhava bravo.

– Quer escolher o brinquedo? – ela olhou pra Matt, eu me apressei a interrompê-la.

– Não é pra mim. Deixa ver qual eu quero? – ela riu e me mostrou as opções, era uns carrinhos confusos, e fazia tanto tempo que eu não via desenho animado que não fazia ideia do que era o que.

Olhei pra Matt que olhava com curiosidade para os brinquedos e me baixei na sua altura falando baixinho.

– Parceiro, me ajuda, qual é o melhor brinquedo pra levar? – ele mordeu o lábio e apontou pra um carrinho azul.

– Esse é legal.

– Vai ser esse. – a mocinha sorriu e me entregou, guardei no bolso e peguei a bandeja com os lanches. Paguei e fomos para a mesa que Bella estava sentada.

Matt correu na minha frente se sentando de frente para Bella e sentei ao lado dele, entreguei o lanche dela, e ela sorriu.

– Obrigada.

– Estou faminto. – bati na barriga e Matt riu.

Comemos enquanto Matt contava sobre o nosso tour, Bella ria da sua animação e eu não me cansava de ficar admirando eles dois. Desde que Bella e Matt entraram na minha vida, eu finalmente estava admitindo que eu queria isso. Uma família. Não eu queria esta família. Queria Bella como minha mulher e Matt como meu filho.

Enquanto Matt falava o olhar dela cruzou com o meu, e sorrimos, talvez ela quisesse o mesmo que eu. Eu sinceramente esperava que sim.

– Estou cheio. – falei depois de comer meu lanche feliz e Bella riu.

– Eu também. – Matt bateu na barriga e rimos.

– Também, comprou um monte de comida.

– Mas eu queria um lanche feliz e ele é muito pequeno pra um cara do meu tamanho. – ela rolou os olhos e começou a ajuntar o lixo. A ajudei, e nos preparamos pra sair, mas parei ao ver os sorvetes.

– Não podemos ir ainda.

– Por quê?

– Não tomamos sorvete.

– Sim. – Matt concordou comigo.

– Mas disse que estava cheio.

– Mas é sorvete, sempre tem espaço pra mais.

Compramos casquinhas e fomos para o carro, terminei o meu durante a caminhada até o estacionamento, e coloquei meu braço sobre os ombros de Bella.

– Então, você vai pra casa agora?

– Sim, deixar Matt, você ainda vai precisar de mim hoje?

– Na empresa não, mas estava pensando em levá-la para jantar. – ela mordeu o lábio.

– Eu não sei Edward. – ela deu um rápido olhar para Matt, que estava mais preocupado com seu sorvete que em nós.

– Por quê? Por causa do Matt?

– Na verdade é por causa da sua namorada.

– Eu não tenho namorada.

– E a loira?

– Rosalie? – ri e ela fez uma carranca. – Desculpe doçura. Mas não se preocupe com Rosie, ela é mulher do Emmett.

– Oh... – ela corou levemente e sorriu timidamente.

– Por que achou que ela era minha namorada?

– Bem, ela chegou à sala toda mandona. Dizendo que queria falar com você imediatamente. E quando eu disse que você estava andando pela empresa, ela sentou lá e ficou esperando, com ar de superior, sabe como uma namorada ciumenta, que não está nada feliz com a aparência da sua assistente pessoal.

– Não ligue pra ela. Ela é um pouco... difícil. Mas é boa pessoa. – ela assentiu, chegamos ao carro e Matt ainda tomava o sorvete, ajudei ele a entrar no carro coloquei o cinto nele, fui abrir a porta de Bella, ela encostou na lateral do carro me encarando.

– Se importa se eu perguntar uma coisa?

– Qualquer coisa. Mas nada comprometedor em. – ela riu.

– É só uma curiosidade.

– Pergunte.

– Por que você nunca casou?

– Hmmm, respondo isso no jantar.

– Você vai ter que pedir permissão. – olhei pra dentro do carro e Matt nos olhava, ri.

– Você não facilita em. – ela riu e segurei sua mão a ajudando a entrar no carro e fui pro meu lado.

Dirigi para sua casa, devido horário não tinha muito transito, chegamos rápido e ajudei a sair do carro e em seguida Matt. Os levei até a porta, e beijei a bochecha de Bella.

– Obrigada Edward, você foi ótimo hoje.

– Gostei de passar um tempo com meu parceiro aqui. – baguncei o cabelo de Matt e ele riu.

– Obrigada Edward, foi bem legal. – ele sorriu pra mim e me abaixei pra ficar na sua altura.

– Fico feliz. Parceiro podemos ter uma conversa de homem pra homem?

– Claro. – olhamos pra Bella que sorriu.

– Eu vou tirar esse sapato que está me matando. – ela entrou na casa. Matt e eu ficamos nos encarando. Respirei fundo pensando em como falar, mas ele falou primeiro.

– Você vai namorar minha mãe?

– Oh, eu ia convidá-la para jantar.

– Mas não é a mesma coisa?

– Acho que sim. – ri . – Então acha que devo namorar com ela?

– Eu não sei. Isso vai mudar alguma coisa?

– O que mudaria?

– Ainda... ainda vai ser meu amigo? – ri e o coloquei sentado em minha perna.

– Seremos muito mais que amigos. – seus olhinhos brilharam.

– Vai ser meu pai?

– Eu gostaria. – sussurrei e seu sorriso ficou gigantesco.

– Seria muito legal, todos os meus amigos tem pai, menos o Mike ele tem duas mães. – não pude deixar de rir.

– Bem, posso ser seu pai, mas antes tenho que convencer sua mãe.

– Ah é. – ele suspirou.

– Hey, eu sou muito bom em convencer as pessoas.

– Mesmo?

– Claro. Mas vamos manter isso entre nós em.

– Tipo um segredo?

– Isso. Eu preciso primeiro convencer sua mãe que eu vou ser um bom namorado, e pai.

– Mas você já é bom pai.

– Obrigado parceiro. – ele me abraçou e ficou de pé.

– Vou chamar a mamãe.

– Hey espera. – tirei o brinquedo do meu bolso e entreguei a ele. – Sabe, eu não sei brincar com essas coisas. Você pode guardar pra mim. – ele rolou os olhos, e pegou o brinquedo timidamente.

– Você pegou pra mim né?

– Peguei sim. – ele me deu mais um abraço rápido e correu para dentro, Bella veio em seguida sorrindo.

– E ai como foi?

– Bem doçura, você e eu mais tarde. – ela riu e me aproximei afastando seu cabelo, e beijei levemente seus lábios. – E diz pra babá que você vai chegar tarde.

– Ok. – dei mais um beijo nela.

– Até mais tarde doçura.

– Até. – fui para meu carro e já lá dentro liguei pra empresa e cancelei meus compromissos pelo resto do dia.

Dirigi direto pra casa, eu tinha muitas coisas a considerar. Me envolver com Bella, não era uma coisa simples. Tudo que fizéssemos, Matt estaria envolvido. Ele era parte dela, e seu eu quisesse ela eu tinha que me preparar para envolver Matt na questão.

Mas era só lembrar deles, que meu coração disparava e eu realmente queria um relacionamento sério com Bella. Eu só precisava convencê-la disso.

[...]

Estacionei em frente a sua casa as oito como tínhamos combinado. Sai do carro um pouco nervoso e ansioso sobre o nosso jantar. Depois de passar o resto da tarde pensando em Bella, em nós. Eu seria honesto com ela. Eu a queria, ela e Matt na minha vida.

Caminhei até sua porta e bati, pouco depois a porta se abriu e Matt sorriu ao me ver. Sorri de volta lembrando da primeira vez que ele me recebeu de mau humor.

– Olá parceiro.

– Edward, espera eu vou chamar a mamãe. MÃE! – ele gritou e acabei rindo.

– Ah espera. – tirei de trás das costas uma caixa de chocolates. – Pra você. – ele sorriu pegando a caixa.

– Obrigada Edward.

– Mas só coma depois do jantar em. – falei sério e ele fez uma careta, mas deu de ombros.

– Ok.

– Edward. – Bella finalmente aparece, estava usando um bonito vestido vermelho um pouco rodado.

– Você está linda. – entreguei as flores que trouxe e ela sorriu.

– Oh! São lindas! Vou colocá-las na água. – antes de sumir ela pegou a caixa de chocolates de Matt.

– Hey, é meu.

– Vão pra geladeira, só comera depois do jantar.

– Eu sei, o Edward já disse. – ele resmungou e ela me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha. E dei de ombros. Ela sorriu e sumiu por um momento voltando em seguida. Vestindo um casaco.

– Vamos?

– Claro. Tchau parceiro.

– Tchau Edward.

– Se comporte em. – ela beijou seu rosto e ele resmungou esfregando aonde ela tinha beijado.

Segurei sua mão depois a levando ao meu carro e a olhei de esguelha, ela me olhava também, abri a porta pra ela e entrei em seguida. Me voltei pra ela e peguei sua mão.

– Você está realmente bonita.

– Obrigada, você está bonito também.

– Então, que tal um restaurante e minha casa depois? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei meu melhor sorriso inocente.

– Que tal sua casa e depois pedimos algo.

– Fala sério?

– Quero ficar sozinha com você. – sussurrou se aproximando e rosou os lábios nos meus. Quando ela se afastou eu devia ter o maior sorriso do mundo na cara.

_Com certeza ela seria minha essa noite._

**Com certeza essa seria uma ótima noite.**

– Que tal sua casa e depois pedimos algo.

– Fala sério?

– Quero ficar sozinha com você. – sussurrou se aproximando e rosou os lábios nos meus. Quando ela se afastou eu devia ter o maior sorriso do mundo na cara.

– Você tem certeza?

– Você está mesmo me perguntando isso? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Sim eu estou tentando ser responsável aqui. – ela riu e se inclinou beijando meu queixo, seus lábios deslizando por meu pescoço, gemi baixo e respirei fundo.

– Eu posso dançar pra você.

– Puta merda... – ofeguei e ela riu e mordiscou minha garganta.

– Posso tirar minhas roupas e dançar no seu colo.

– Hmmm... você faria?

– Faço tudo que você quiser hoje.

– Vamos pra minha casa. – falei engolindo em seco e ela sorriu se afastando. Respirei fundo pra acalmar e baixar minha ereção, mas estava difícil. Deixei pra lá e tentei me concentrar na estrada.

– Então acho que devíamos conversar. – ela falou de repente e me virei para ela, tirando os olhos da estrada por uns minutos.

– Claro, sobre o que?

– Nós, o que está acontecendo? Matt! – assenti.

– Isso é bom. Precisamos mesmo conversar sobre essas coisas. Mas depois.

– Depois do que? – olhei pra ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Depois da minha dança. – ela riu e se virou me olhando.

– Ok. Mas depois eu realmente quero conversar. – parei o carro no sinal vermelho e peguei sua mão.

– Você está arrependida?

– Do que?

– De estar comigo? Sei que estou me... intrometendo em sua vida, e talvez esteja sendo rápido demais, e...

– Não, eu não estou arrependida. Eu gosto de você estar na nossa vida. Eu só estou preocupada... – ela parou de falar quando buzinaram e voltei a dirigir.

– O que a preocupa? – perguntei olhando de esguelha pra ela.

– É só... E se não der certo? Matt está tão apegado a você, eu sempre evitei trazer homens pra nossa casa, na verdade eu não tive relacionamento nenhum desde que Matt nasceu, eu não queria trazer um homem pra nossa vida e ele se acostumar com ele e o perdê-lo.

– Eu entendo Bella. Você tem razão, mas eu quero estar com você. Com você e Matt. – sorri e ela sorriu de volta.

Ela ficou em silêncio e dirigi o resto do caminho rapidamente, não tinha muito transito, e chegamos rapidamente a minha casa. Estacionei em frente a casa e sai do carro dando a volta e abrindo a porta para Bella, ela sorriu pegando minha mão e entrelacei nossos dedos e fomos em direção a casa.

Estava tudo silencioso como sempre, caminhamos para a sala e acendi as luzes pelo caminho, ela se sentou em um dos sofás, e fui até o aparador onde ficavam as bebidas.

– Quer beber algo?

– Qualquer coisa. – assenti e fiz um Martini para ela, e servi uma dose de uísque pra mim e fui até ela sentando ao seu lado e entregando sua bebida. Ela aceitou e tomou um pequeno gole. Virei o copo engolindo o uísque de uma vez e coloquei o copo sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Então podemos falar agora.

– E a dança?

– Eu posso esperar. Já estou te esperando a algum tempo.

– Verdade, mais de duas semanas não é?

– Acho que sim, parece que faz tanto tempo e ao mesmo tempo uma eternidade desde que ficamos realmente juntos.

– Eu sei, eu queria ficar com você, mas... – eu a puxei para meu colo e ela sentou de frente para mim com uma perna de cada lado, abracei sua cintura.

– Eu entendo, afinal o lugar em que nos conhecemos. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito me abraçando.

– É não é historia pra contar aos netos. – ri e beijei seus cabelos.

– Inventaremos uma. – ela levantou o rosto e segurou o meu com suas pequenas mãos.

– Você quer isso mesmo?

– Isso?

– Um relacionamento com uma mãe solteira. Você realmente quer isso Edward? Não é fácil, é uma situação fodidamente complicada.

– Eu quero isso. Quero o pacote todo. Você como minha, e Matt como nosso, me deixe fazer parte da sua vida. Da vida de vocês dois. Eu sei que não sou nenhum exemplo. Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério, mas eu quero muito tentar Bella.

– Eu sei, eu acredito. Mas a gente precisa acertar as coisas. Eu não quero você nas nossas vidas, pra depois partir. Se você vai fazer isso é 100% de comprometimento.

– Eu estou 110%. – ela riu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Que bom que está. Então somos namorados?

– Sim com certeza.

– Bom, precisamos falar com Matt, ele vai ficar feliz.

– Eu estou feliz. Eu disse a ele que ia tentar te convencer a me deixar ser pai dele.

– Oh... – ela suspirou e me abraçou apertado. – Às vezes acho que ele não sente falta de um pai, mas desde que você entrou em nossas vidas, eu percebo que estava me iludindo. – toquei seu rosto com carinho e seus olhos brilhavam com lagrimas não derramadas.

– Hey, não fique assim. É normal ele sentir falta, mas tenho certeza que você é uma ótima mãe.

– Eu sei, mas ainda fica aquela sensação de que falhei. Mesmo James sendo um canalha, Matt precisa de uma figura paterna.

Senti meu sangue gelar ao nome do ex dela. Ela nunca o tinha mencionado, só quando me contara que tinha um filho, e mesmo assim não tinha mencionado o nome dele.

– Esse é o nome do pai dele? – sussurrei e ela me encarou.

– É. James Scott, mas no momento que ele me deixou sozinho na casa da minha avó eu nunca mais mencionei o nome dele.

– Matt pergunta sobre ele?

– Eu disse que seu pai morreu quando ele era bebê.

– Oh sinto muito Bella.

– Eu também, mas já passou, eu e nem Matt pensamos mais nele.

– Ok. Então voltando ao que interessa, eu sou seu namorado em. – sorri de lado e ela riu e beijou meu queixo e pescoço, seus lábios subindo e descendo por minha garganta.

– Sim Sr. Masen.

– E como vai ser no trabalho? Agora tenho permissão pra te agarrar? – ela parou de me beijar e estreitou os olhos.

– Não, no trabalho ainda sou só sua assistente. – bufei e a apertei contra mim ficando de pé. Ela deu um gritinho e se agarrou em mim suas pernas em volta do meu quadril, ri e segurando em sua bunda e caminhei para cima.

– Então vou aproveitar o nosso tempo.

– E a comida?

– A gente come depois.

– E a dança?

– Você dança outro dia. – rosnei a fazendo rir e fui diretamente para meu quarto. Entrei e fui direto para a cama e a coloquei deitada e comecei a me despir, ela me olhou mordendo os lábios, e gemi a olhando.

Ela ficava tão linda e sexy deitava em minha cama, seu cabelo escuro espalhando sobre os lençóis brancos tirei o terno e camisa e os sapatos e meia, desabotoei a calça e fui pra cima dela.

Fiquei sobre ela e rocei meus lábios nos seus, ela tentou me beijar e me afastei sorrindo, abaixei a cabeça novamente e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, e em seguida o superior, ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos e me puxando para baixo, sua boca tomou a minha urgentemente, e a beijei de volta, mordiscando e chupando seus lábios.

Minhas mãos fora para suas pernas, subindo seu vestido e apertei suas coxas macias, ela gemeu em minha boca, afastei nossos lábios e fiquei de joelhos sobre a cama, a ajudei a tirar o vestido e sorri encarando seus seios nus, ela mordeu o lábio e me deitei sobre ela novamente, agarrei seu cabelo erguendo sua cabeça e ataquei sua boca. Ela gemeu beijando minha boca, nossas línguas se encontrando furiosamente.

Com a outra mão fui até sua minúscula calcinha e a afastei esfregando meus dedos em seu ponto sensível, Bella gemeu em minha boca e enterrei dois dedos dentro dela. Ela suspirou mordiscando meus lábios e arqueou o corpo contra o meu. Sorri e desci beijos para seus seios, seus mamilos eretos mostravam sua excitação e os chupei, um de cada vez. Mordendo e chupando, ela suspirava e arfava, seu corpo se movendo, seguindo o ritmo dos meus dedos, seus gemidos me fazendo cada vez mais duro.

De repente senti sua mão sobre meu pau e rosnei me afastando dela, ela riu lambendo os lábios inchados.

– Você me quer doçura?

– Por favor. – sorri levantando da cama e tirei a calça com a cueca ficando nu, ela suspirou esfregando as pernas. Peguei uma camisinha na cômoda ao lado da cama e rasguei a embalagem.

– Deixa eu colocar? – ela mordeu o lábio e sorri indo para a cama e entreguei o preservativo a ela, ela lambeu os lábios e me empurrou na cama e sentou em minhas pernas.

– Hmmm dominadora, eu gosto. – ela riu e acariciou meu pau, sua pequena mão o agarrando o que coube e esfregou a ponta, abaixou o rosto me encarando e lambeu a ponta.

– Puta merda! – ela sorriu mais e chupou forte a ponta, arfei quase gozando em sua boquinha linda. – Vamos doçura, quero sentir sua boceta.

– Sim senhor. – deu um beijinho na cabeça e colocou a camisinha sobre mim. Sorrindo maliciosamente ficou de pé e dançando sensualmente tirou a calcinha.

Ficou de costas rebolando sua bundinha empinada na minha cara e dei um tapa, ela olhou pra trás mordendo o lábio e terminou de tirar a calcinha. Voltou a ficar de frente pra mim, e rebolando agarrou meu pau e o foi guiando para sua entrada. Gemi sentindo sua boceta engolindo meu pau, puta merda quente e apertada e tão molhada.

– Deus Bella... – ela sentou completamente sobre mim e respirando fundo apoiou as mãos em meu peito e rebolou, eu arfei e agarrei sua cintura com força.

– Oh sim... – ela suspirou e rebolou novamente, meu pau pulsou forte dentro dela, e desci minhas mãos até sua bunda e a fiz subir e descer sobre meu membro.

Ambos gememos alto com o atrito, era fodidamente gostoso. Me levantei sentando e ficamos cara a cara, ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e beijou minha boca, ainda segurando sua bundinha a fiz subir e descer, aumentando as velocidades da nossas investidas. Ela gritava e rebolava, e eu estava cada vês mais próximo, separei minha boca da dela ofegante, e beijei seu pescoço, descendo os lábios para seus seios.

– Oh Edward…

– Sim Bella… Merda... – arfei sentindo sua boceta se contraindo a minha volta e sugando meu pau com força, rosnei alto sentindo meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

– Edward... – ela gritou apertando suas pernas a minha volta e apertei sua bunda e a fodi com força.

Não demorou muito ela gozou molhando meu pau e seu corpo estremecendo contra o meu, seu gozo me fez vir e também estremeci a abraçando com força. Ficamos parados alguns segundos respirando com dificuldade e cai pra trás, ela veio comigo e ficamos em silêncio, minhas mãos subiam e desciam por suas costas e cabelo, ela suspirou contra mim e a olhei afastando seu cabelo úmido do rosto.

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo ótimo. – sorri e beijei seu nariz e nos virei ficando sobre ela, meu pau escorregou pra fora e tirei a camisinha a jogando no chão, e a abracei contra mim.

– Você é linda. – voltei a afastar seu cabelo úmido do rosto e ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios demoradamente e depois deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Você também é.

– Eu sei. – ela riu alto e me deu um tapa, beijei seus cabelos e a soltei um pouco apoiando o cotovelo na cama e a olhando.

– O que?

– Nada, só te admirando.

– Esta me deixando constrangida. – ela corou levemente ficando ainda mais linda e me inclinei para ela beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

– Fica ainda mais linda constrangida.

– Hmmm... obrigada então. – ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo, ela mastigava o lábio e me olhava intensamente, sorri e peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Algo que você queira falar?

– Na verdade sim.

– Pode falar.

– Ok, me conte sobre seus pais, sobre você.

– Uma olhada profunda na vida de Edward Masen?

– Sim por favor.

– Ok, mas antes vamos tomar um banho e comer.

– Claro. – ela se levantou e caminhou para meu banheiro, mas parou me olhando e sorriu. – Me acompanha?

Nem pensei duas vezes e me levantei apressado indo atrás dela que rindo correu para o banheiro.

_Com certeza essa seria uma ótima noite._


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza essa mulher será minha perdição!**

– Ok, mas antes vamos tomar um banho e comer.

– Claro. – ela se levantou e caminhou para meu banheiro, mas parou me olhando e sorriu. – Me acompanha?

Nem pensei duas vezes e me levantei apressado indo atrás dela que rindo correu para o banheiro.

Entrei no quarto somente com a toalha presa ao quadril, sequei os cabelos com uma menor, Bella estava deitada em minha cama completamente nua, e parecia que ela foi feita para ficar ali, exatamente como estava.

– Isso que é uma boa visão. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e se sentou, seus olhos passaram por meu peito e sorriu.

– Isso é uma boa visão também. – mordeu o lábio e agarrando minha toalha me puxou para cama, ri caindo sobre ela, e afastei seu cabelo do rosto e beijei seus lábios, ela gemeu contra minha boca já cruzando as pernas em volta do meu quadril e se esfregando em mim.

– Porra... – gemi levando uma mão para baixo e tocando seu centro, ela estava úmida e muito pronta para mim.

– Hmmm, não pare... – gemeu afastando os lábios dos meus e beijando meu pescoço e peito, me empurrou na cama e sentou em minhas coxas.

– Deus você é linda. – sussurrei passando as mãos por sua cintura, subindo e descendo para seus seios e os massageando.

– Sim... não pare... – belisquei seus mamilos e apertei os seios, ela suspirou e se arrastou pelo meu corpo para chegar à mesinha perto da cama e pegou uma caminha e voltou, e abriu o pacote e deslizou em meu pau.

– Merda... – ofeguei e ela riu e massageou meu pau algumas vezes e o segurando o guiou para sua boceta. Gemi alto e agarrei sua bunda e empurrei dentro dela.

– Oh merda... – ela gritou e arqueou seu corpo, gemi e me sentei indo mais fundo dentro dela, ela me abraçou pelos ombros e rebolou no meu colo, rosnei e beijei sua boca, sugando seus lábios enquanto minhas mãos agarravam sua bunda com força e a fiz se mover sobre mim.

Ambos gememos na boca um do outro, meus movimentos ficaram mais rápido e forte, ela ainda rebolava em meu colo, sem deixar de chupar minha língua, ainda rebolando em meu colo.

– Oh sim... oh deus..

– Isso doçura rebola no meu pau... – gritamos afastando as bocas, e nos agarrando mais, levei meus lábios para seus seios e os chupei, alternando de um peito para o outro, brincando com minha língua em seus mamilos inchados.

Meu pau já pulsava e sua boceta me apertava, deitei na cama e ela apoiou as mãos em meu peito e cavalgou em mim, rosnando levei uma mão ao seu clitóris e o esfreguei, a outra beliscava seus mamilos. Bella gritou alto e sua boceta convulsionou em volta do meu pau, o mastigando com força.

Gritei também sentindo meu pau pulsando e meu gozo veio forte, ela caiu sobre mim e ainda me movi dentro dela mais um pouco até sentir meu pau parar de pulsar. Senti beijos em meu peito e afastei seu cabelo para ver ela sorrindo pra mim.

– Que horas você tem que ir?

– Angela disse que podia dormir com Matt hoje. – sorri abertamente e nos virei na cama ficando sobre ela e beijei seus lábios delicadamente.

– Bom, pois quero tirar todo o atraso.

– Que atraso?

– Não se faça de inocente doçura. Você me manteve com as bolas azuis por mais de duas semanas. – ela gargalhou e me deu um beijinho.

– Bem, pense em tudo que você pode aproveitar agora.

– Hmmm... – comecei a subir a minha mão para sua bunda, mas ganhei um tapinha. – Hey...

– Estou com fome. E o senhor ia me contar sobre você.

– Ok, ok. Mas vista alguma coisa ou não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. – ela riu novamente e saiu de cima de mim, gemi quando meu pau deslizou pra fora dela e me levantei me livrando da caminha.

Vesti minha cueca boxer e ela vestiu minha camisa que estava no chão, e deu um nó em seu cabelo e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Vamos ver o que tem na sua geladeira.

Ela perfurou o frango xadrez da sua caixinha com emblema de um restaurante chinês com um garfo e levou a minha boca, o peguei mastigando lentamente. Ela sorriu e alimentou a si mesmo. Minha geladeira estava vazia. Não havia nada lá dentro, e Bella pediu comida para nós.

Ela repetiu o movimento dessa vez molhando o frango no molho e mordeu, deus até comendo a mulher era sexy. Ela ficou com uma manchinha de molho no canto da boca e me inclinei e sua direção e lambi, ela riu e me empurrou. Coloquei minha caixinha sobre a mesa de centro da sala, e puxei Bella para meus braços. Ela sentou em meu colo de frente pra mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e gemi ao sentir o calor da sua boceta, beijei seu pescoço e seus lábios com gosto de frango.

– Hmmm... – ela se afastou sorrindo.

– Achei que íamos conversar?

– Ok. O que você quer saber? – ela mordeu o lábio e tocou meu rosto gentilmente e traçou minha sobrancelha com a ponta do dedo.

– Tudo. Tudo que há pra saber sobre Edward Masen.

– Bem, não tem realmente muita coisa. – dei de ombros e ela rolou os olhos.

– Claro que tem. Me fale... dos seus pais? – sorri abertamente.

– Você ia adorá-los. Meu pai era medico, Edward Masen era um cara incrível, mesmo sendo um neurocirurgião, ele sempre arrumava tempo pra família. Nós sempre jantávamos juntos, era uma regra da casa, imposta por ele. E quando ele tinha que chegar tarde, nós acabávamos comendo tarde, na verdade beliscávamos até a hora dele chegar, e nem comemos a comida. Mas era a hora da família em que falávamos do nosso dia.

– Isso é muito legal.

– Era, sinto falta disso. Acho que por isso que não tem comida em casa. Eu nunca como aqui. – ela beijou minha bochecha.

– E sua mãe?

– ELizabeth era executiva. As empresas C&C são da família dela. Elizabeth Cullen.

– Ah por isso não reconheci o sobrenome quando me deu o cartão.

– Sim, meu pai é Masen, e ele nunca quis se envolver nos negócios da família da minha mãe. Seu coração era na medicina, bem eu segui os passos dela, passava grande parte do meu dia com ela no escritório. Por isso temos a creche lá, ela fez por mim, por que ela é uma mãe que trabalhava e ela sabia que tinha muitas outras. Ela quis que sua empresa fosse um lugar para famílias. Ela iria amar você e Matt.

– E Rosalie e Emmett?

– O que tem eles?

– Bem, eu achava que Emmett era seu irmão, vocês parecem muito amigos. E Rosalie ela agiu como uma namorada ciumenta quando me viu no escritório... – ri e beijei rapidamente seus lábios.

– Nós crescemos juntos. Sabe nossos pais eram amigos e se conheciam há anos. Frequentamos a mesma escola, e faculdade. Emmett e Rosalie são apaixonados... porra desde sempre, e assim que terminamos a faculdade eles se casaram. Emmett é realmente como um irmão, e Rosie, ela era a irmã protetora, sempre que uma garota tentava se intrometer no nosso grupo, por minha causa tinha que ter uma aprovação dela. – ela sorriu.

– Isso é legal, eu acho.

– É.

– Você nunca gostou de ninguém? Tipo escola, ou faculdade, mulheres do seu meio. – esfreguei a nuca e me recostei no sofá.

– Eu tive casos e tal, mas é complicado se envolver. Eu... bem pra você entender eu preciso te falar de Tânia. – ela ficou rígida.

– Tânia? Você disse que nunca namorou...?

– Não eu nunca. Tânia era amiga de Rosalie, com certeza ficou amiga dela, pra se aproximar de mim. Eu já sabia que as mulheres do meu meio são basicamente alpinistas sociais. Mas eu transava com elas, sem compromisso é claro, e elas sabiam disso. Tânia foi uma delas, e como sempre foi só uma noite. Um mês depois ela veio pra mim dizendo que tava grávida.

– Grávida? – sua voz era baixinha e ri secamente.

– Sim grávida, eu fiquei puto na hora, mas ao mesmo tempo emocionado. Um filho. Eu nem pensava nisso, mas eu gostei muito da idéia. E eu prometi apoio ao bebê, meu pai e minha mãe ficaram do meu lado. Eles se casaram com amor, e queriam o mesmo para mim, e claro como viveria uma criança em um lar sem amor, então eu tive seu total apoio, e meu pai se ofereceu pra cuidar de Tânia, mesmo não sendo a pratica dele, ele estava emocionado com o primeiro neto. Mas lógico isso não fazia parte dos planos de Tânia, e ela acabou confessando, ou Rosie tirou isso dela, ela nunca esteve grávida.

– Oh Edward... – beijei seus lábios mais uma vez e sorri.

– Bem, foi o fim pra mim. Eu passei a evitar mulheres como Tânia. Tudo que eu precisava era mais riquinhas querendo me passar gravidez falsas. E comecei a ir para clubes e prostíbulos, me envolver com prostitutas era menos complicado.

– Oh... – ela mordeu o lábio abaixando os olhos e peguei seu queixo.

– Hey, esse era o antigo Edward. Agora eu estou caído por você doçura. – ela sorriu suas bochechas ficando rosadas.

– Ok.

– Então, respondi todas as suas perguntas?

– Acho que sim.

– Bom, então você disse que depois que o traste deixou vocês, você morou com sua avó.

– Sim.

– É a mesma que foi homenageada com o seu nome de dançarina? – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

– Sim, minha avó Marie, era o diabo. Ela aceitou eu e Matt, por que eu não tinha pra onde ir. Mas ela adorava ressaltar muitas e muitas vezes, como eu era pecaminosa, e que eu iria para o inferno. – ela rolou os olhos. – Essas coisas. E depois que Matt nasceu, a pensão da minha avó nunca era o suficiente para nós três. Eu tive que deixar a escola, e encontrei trabalhos pequenos de caixa de supermercado, domestica, mas quando vovó morreu, eu estava muito ferrada. E tive que apelar. Uma amiga me indicou o clube, ela disse que eu só dançaria, eu nunca precisaria dormir com um cara se eu não quisesse. E é isso, eu assumi nome de Marie, Angela me ajudou cuidando de Matt, o dinheiro de babá ajuda ela a pagar as contas da faculdade. E o horário que ela cuida de Matt nunca atrapalhou ela, já que eu só trabalhava a noite.

– Entendi. E agora que você tem um ótimo trabalho, e não precisa mais de dançar. Marie morreu? – a olhei maliciosamente e ela sorriu.

– Bem, talvez a Marie possa vir, em ocasiões especiais.

– Oh isso é muito bom. – peguei ela pela bundinha e fiquei de pé, ela riu e corri para meu escritório, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ainda com ela no meu colo fui até o som e liguei em uma musica qualquer.

. /beyonce/1913409/

Uma musica popular começou a tocar e ela riu e a coloquei no chão, e fui até minha mesa e afastei a cadeira e a chamei com o dedo.

– Bem Srta. Swan, já que você não deixa tirar uma casquinha sua no trabalho, vou matar a minha vontade agora. – ela riu, mas começou a se mover sensualmente em minha direção.

Gemi olhando ela rebolando, seu corpo subindo e descendo no ritmo da musica, ela veio até mim e ficou de costas e sentou no meu colo rebolando, tentei acariciar sua bundinha, mas ela se afastou e ficou de frente pra mim mordendo os lábios.

– Não senhor Masen, nada de tocar.

– Inferno. – meu pau já estava duro e latejando, o tirei para fora da cueca e o massageei lentamente, ela lambeu os lábios e foi abrindo a camisa lentamente.

– Hmmm, me faz tão quente ver você se tocando Sr. Masen.

– Sim doçura, você gosta?

– Sim, seu pau gostoso sendo tocado por sua mão, faz minha boceta pulsar... – ela gemeu levando a mão pra dentro da camisa e gemi apertando meu pau.

– Tire sua camisa doçura.

– Sim senhor. – gemi novamente agarrando meu pau, e ela sorriu e terminou de tirar a camisa, a deixou aberta, mas não tirou, seus seios empinados ficaram a mostra, assim como sua boceta e gemi alto, voltou a rebolar lentamente.

Ela ficou de costas ainda dançando e rebolou até o chão, ela ficou de quatro e engatinhou até mim sorrindo maliciosamente, ela se aproximou, mais e mais, até ficar entre minhas pernas, e me deu uma lambida, desde as minhas bolas até a cabeça do meu pau e chupou a ponta.

– Merda...

– Quer que eu dance mais Sr. Masen?

– Não quero que use sua boquinha em meu pau. – sussurrei roucamente e ela gemeu.

– Hmmm... – ela me chupou novamente e me olhou. – Tudo o que o senhor quiser.

Me recostei na cadeira e observei ela me levar em sua boca, lenta e longamente, lambendo e chupando todo o meu cumprimento.

_Com certeza essa mulher será minha perdição_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza ele sentia o mesmo.**

– Hmmm... – ela me chupou novamente e me olhou. – Tudo o que o senhor quiser.

Me recostei na cadeira e observei ela me levar em sua boca, lenta e longamente, lambendo e chupando todo o meu cumprimento.

Agarrei seu cabelo e a fiz me olhar, ela lambeu os lábios carnudos e meu pau estremeceu.

– Abra a boca. – ela obedientemente abriu, e a fiz engolir meu pau, gemi alto sentindo o calor da sua boca a minha volta.

Investi meu pau em sua boca como se estivesse fodendo sua boceta, ela deslizava a língua por meu cumprimento, e eu arfava. Como a porra de um adolescente eu gozaria em segundos, afastei sua boca do meu pau.

– Levante-se.

– Sim Sr. Masen. – passei a mão por seu quadril e apertei sua bunda.

– Se vire. – ela obedeceu imediatamente e gemi olhando sua bundinha, fiz ela se inclinar um pouco e sua boceta molhada ficou a mostra. Coloquei dois dedos dentro dela e ela ofegou e rebolou em minha mão.

– Molhadinha...

– Hmmm, só para você senhor Masen. – dei um tapa em sua bundinha e ela deu um gritinho. Sorri e retirei meus dedos e os lambi.

– Quer meu pau safada?

– Sim senhor.

– Então senta nele. – ela virou o rosto pra mim e sorrindo sentou em meu pau, gemi ao sentir sua boceta molhada e quente engolindo meu pau lentamente, ela suspirava e dava reboladinhas que estavam me levando a loucura.

Investi meus quadris para cima e ambos gememos quando meu pau se enterrou em sua boceta, ela segurou nos braços da poltrona e começou a se mover sobre mim, subindo e descendo lentamente. Levei minhas mãos aos seus seios e os segurei os apertando, ela gemeu e se moveu mais rápido, belisquei e girei seus mamilos entre meus dedos e sua boceta parecia mais molhada em volta de mim.

– Edward...

– Isso doçura, rebola gostoso.

– Oh... – ela arfou quando levei a boca a sua nuca e comecei a beijar e lamber sua pele quente.

– Seu gosto é tão bom... – gemi chupando atrás da sua orelha e ela rebolou forte em meu pau, eu viria logo, sua boceta massageava meu pau, e eu não podia aguentar mais.

Soltei seus seios descendo minhas mãos por seu ventre, até chegar ao seu centro, abri suas pernas e esfreguei seu clitóris inchado. Bella gritou rebolando mais forte e sua boceta já mastigava meu pau. Seu gozo veio longo e meu pau pulsou e jorrou em sua entrada. Ela caiu contra meu corpo, suas costas em meu peito, e a abracei apertado enquanto me recuperava. Beijei seu pescoço dando mordidinhas e ela riu.

– Isso foi...

– Incrível. – completei e ela riu.

– Com certeza foi.

– E você querendo desperdiçar tudo isso.

– Sorte nossa que você é um cara persistente.

– Sim baby eu realmente sou.

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte e um sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto imediatamente. O corpo quente e nu de Bella estava colado ao meu. Minha Bella abraçada a mim, sua cabeça em meu peito, e as pernas enroscadas na minha, eu estava no céu. Afastei seu cabelo do rosto e ela fez um biquinho em seu sonho e me apertou mais contra ela, como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse? Bem eu sentia a mesma coisa. Queria ela nos meus braços para sempre.

Merda! Isso não era bom era?

Essa necessidade que eu tinha dela, devia ser algo ruim, mas eu sentia que era muito certo.

Na verdade essa necessidade começou desde que a conheci, e com o passar do tempo só foi aumentando. Agora eu não podia me imaginar sem ela, sem seus beijos, seus sorrisos, seu corpo. Ela toda era uma necessidade, eu precisava dela, e isso me assustou. Eu nunca me senti ligado assim a uma mulher, mas com certeza isso não devia ser uma coisa ruim, era uma sensação ótima. Ainda mais que ela correspondia as meus sentimentos.

Meus sentimentos? Bella correspondia a eles? Bella me amava?

Puta merda! Eu a amo. Eu realmente amo Bella, meu sorriso era gigante agora. Eu verdadeiramente amo essa mulher incrível, linda e perfeita para mim. Eu não acho que já havia sentido isso antes, e era fodidamente assustador. Mas ao mesmo tempo era incrível, me fazia sentir completo, como eu não sentia há muito tempo. Não desde a morte dos meus pais. Desde a morte deles, eu sentia um vazio, uma sensação de solidão, mas quando estava com Bella, sumia completamente, e eu só conseguia pensar nela, e que eu a quero. E Matt, meu sorriso agora era gigantesco.

Se Bella correspondesse aos meus sentimentos, nós poderíamos ser uma família, eu ela e Matt. Eu já amava eles como meus, só precisava que eles me amassem.

– Edward? – senti seus dedos em minha bochecha e sorri.

– Oi, bom dia.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim. Por quê?

– Você estava olhando pra longe, perdido em pensamentos. – ela mordeu o lábio parecendo nervosa, será que ela pensava que mudei de ideia sobre nós? Franzi o cenho, mas balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e aproximei o rosto do dela beijando seus lábios.

– Só pensando.

– Em que?

– Em nós.

– Oh, e o que sobre nós pensava? – sorri, eu não diria a ela. Ainda era cedo, eu queria que ela sentisse por mim o mesmo, que ela me amasse como eu a amava. E pelo jeito como ela tinha se entregado a mim, eu sei que estamos no caminho disso. Toquei seu rosto e beijei a pontinha do seu nariz.

– Na verdade pensando em todos nós. Precisamos trazer Matt pra conhecer a casa. Que tal no fim de semana? Vocês podem passar a noite, e passarmos o dia na piscina... – me calei ao ver seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. – O que houve? Você não quer... podemos fazer outra coisa... – ela negou e me abraçou forte.

– Não ligue pra mim, eu só estou sendo boba. Estou tão feliz.

– São lagrimas de alegria então?

– Sim com certeza. – passei meu polegar por suas bochechas afastando as lagrimas e em seguida beijando sua pele úmida.

– Não chore doçura. Eu só quero te ver sorrir. Quero te fazer feliz.

– Você faz, no momento em que você inclui Matt nos nossos planos, você me faz imensamente feliz.

– Mas temos que incluí-lo, ele faz parte da família. – ela fungou e se inclinou roçando os lábios nos meus.

– Obrigada, por se importar conosco.

– Meu prazer. – a apartei contra meu corpo e ficamos abraçados só aproveitando a presença um do outro por um momento, Bella se afastou de mim de repente.

– Não estamos atrasados?

– Para que? – resmunguei, só queria abraçá-la mais, e curtir nosso momento, mas a realidade veio como um balde de água fria.

– Trabalho.

– Merda! – grunhi, me levantando, mas voltei e dei um beijo rápido nela. – Preciso levar você para casa.

Ouvi sua risada e ela se levantando e caçando suas roupas pelo quarto.

– Banho?

– Vamos nos atrasar muito se entrar com você naquele banheiro. – rolei os olhos.

– Sabe tem mais de um banheiro na casa.

– Ok, eu aceito o banho.

– Mas se quiser tomar comigo, eu não vou me opor.

– Eu sei que não. Mas vou declinar.

– Você que sai perdendo. – ela riu e me tacou um travesseiro.

– Metido.

– Ah agora você vai ver. – estreitei os olhos e corri para a cama, ela deu um gritinho e tentou correr para longe, mas a peguei e joguei nos meus ombros e dei um tapa em sua bundinha, ela gargalhava.

– Edward...

– Quieta mulher. – rosnei e entrei no banheiro. – Vou te mostrar as delicias de tomar banho com Edward Masen.

Entrei na empresa uma hora atrasado, mas com um sorriso muito satisfeito no rosto. Cumprimentei alegremente as secretarias, e quem mais aparecesse no meu caminho.

– Bom dia Srta. Stanley.

– Bom dia senhor.

– Você reagendou minhas reuniões?

– Sim senhor.

– Ótimo, me traga um café e venha me dizer meu novo horário.

– Claro senhor. – sorri acenando para ela, e entrei em minha sala. Bella tinha que ir pegar uns arquivos para mim, em uma empresa de advocacia, então demoraria uma hora a chegar.

Poderia trabalhar um pouco antes de ficar babando nela. Meu sorriso murchou um pouco, ao me lembrar de que ela proibira que eu a tocasse no trabalho. Ela era muito injusta às vezes. Como eu poderia me controlar, tendo ela tão pertinho? Seria um martírio!

Assim que sentei em minha cadeira, a porta se abriu e Emmett entrou, o infeliz nem bate mais.

– Bom dia chefinho.

– Bom dia Emmett. Como foi sua noite? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Bem e a sua?

– Muito bem obrigada. Algo que você queira?

– Ok, você está me assustando.

– Cala a boca Emmett.

– Ah ai o meu chefinho. – rolei os olhos, não deixaria ele foder com meu bom humor.

– Então o que você quer?

– Na verdade, eu vim falar com Bella.

– Bella? Minha Bella?

– Ela é sua? – tentei conter meu sorriso gigantesco.

– Sim ela é. E posso saber o que quer com ela? – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu.

– Bem, Rose a convidou para jantar em casa na sexta.

– Por quê? – o olhei desconfiado e ele deu de ombros.

– Ela quer conhecer melhor, "sua Bella".

– Emmett... – ouve uma batida e em seguida Srta. Stanley entrou com o meu café, ela sorriu para Emmett.

– Deseja algo Sr. Hale?

– Não obrigada Jessica. – ela assentiu e se voltou para mim.

– Quer que eu volte depois, senhor?

– Não, pode ficar. O Sr. Hale já estava de saída. – ele rolou os olhos e saiu.

– Seu chato.

– Diga a Rosalie que eu aviso a Srta. Swan.

– Claro. – ele já ia sair quando se voltou. – Matt também está convidado. – acabei sorrindo.

– Eu avisarei.

Ele acenou, e me voltei para Srta. Stanley, e passamos a maior parte da manhã, vendo meus compromissos, e fui para uma reunião.

Duas horas mais tarde, voltei para minha sala, e sorri ao ver Bella sentada em minha cadeira digitando algo.

– Srta. Swan. – ela levantou os olhos e sorriu brilhantemente.

– Sr. Masen. – ficamos nos encarando com sorrisos bobos. Minha vontade era agarrá-la e beijá-la até estarmos ofegantes. Mas eu iria respeitar suas vontades. Por enquanto.

– Conseguiu os documentos? – perguntei, para afastar meus pensamentos pervertidos.

– Sim senhor, já entreguei a Jessica. – assenti e fui até a cadeira de frente para minha mesa e sentei.

– Ótimo, e deu tempo de Matt ir à escola?

– Sim, mas no momento ele está na creche.

– Ele está aqui? – sorri abertamente e ela sorriu.

– Sim, ele saiu mais cedo hoje. E Ângela me ligou, o peguei quando estava saindo do escritório de advocacia. Tem problema?

– Claro que não. – olhei para o meu relógio. - Você já almoçou?

– Não, estava esperando o senhor, Jessica disse que estava em reunião.

– Podemos comer aqui.

– Claro, eu posso ir comprar algo?

– Sim, compre sanduiches na lanchonete em frente.

– O que o senhor quer?

– Me traga dois de peito de peru e alface, e um queijo e ricota. E peça o que quiser para você. – tirei a carteira e lhe entreguei algumas notas. – Me traga um suco de abacaxi com hortelã, e um refrigerante.

– Você está com fome em.

– Faminto. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei meu melhor sorriso.

– Ok. – ela se levantou e já ia passar por mim, mas agarrei seu pulso.

– Não ganho nenhum beijinho? – ela riu e deu um tapinha na minha mão.

– Se comporte Sr. Masen.

– Ok.

Ela ainda sorrindo saiu da sala e fiquei sentado no mesmo lugar por um tempinho. Tamborilei meus dedos na mesa e olhei para meu relógio. E comecei a bater o pé impaciente, olhei meu relógio novamente, e já devia ter dado tempo.  
Saltei da cadeira de um pulo e sai apressadamente da sala. Srta. Stanley me olhou confusa.

– Deseja algo, senhor?

– Não, se perguntarem você não me viu.

– O... ok. – agradeci e corri para o elevador e apertei o botão para o andar da creche.

Algumas pessoas entraram, outras saíram, e quando finalmente chegou ao andar, sai e andei rapidamente para a entrada e olhei todos os lados a procura de Matt, e achei no escorrega com o garoto do outro dia.

Caminhei em sua direção, quando ele me viu e saiu correndo em minha direção, esperei por ele sorrindo.

– Edward!

– Hey parceiro. – me abaixei e ele me abraçou.

– Mamãe tá com você?

– Não, ela foi comprar o almoço. Vim te buscar, vamos fazer uma surpresa pra ela.

– Legal. Mas eu posso ir com você?

– Claro que pode. Por que não poderia?

– Mamãe disse pra não sair sem ela. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu achei que ia ser seu pai. – ele sorriu enormemente.

– Você conseguiu convencer ela?

– Bem, estou no caminho. Já sou o namorado dela.

– Maneiro. – ele me abraçou de novo e ri e o peguei no colo.

– Bem com quem falamos pra eu te tirar daqui? – olhei em volta e vi Esme. – Ah olha a tia Esme. – fomos até ela, que sorriu ao nos ver se aproximarmos.

– Sr. Masen, como está? Olá Matt.

– Oi tia.

– Esme, me chame Edward. Estou bem e você?

– Bem, obrigada. Vai levar Matt?

– Sim, ele vai almoçar comigo e Bella. – ela sorriu.

– Ok, mas traga o de volta depois. Iremos ter contador de historias hoje.

– Eu trarei. – ela me passou uma prancheta aonde assinei, anunciando que o levei. Isabella havia deixado avisado que eu era uns dos responsáveis por Matt. Então não tivemos grandes problemas.

Demos tchau a Esme, e fomos para o elevador. Ele de cavalinho em mim. Esse moleque abusava da minha bondade.

– Você é muito folgado. – reclamei já no elevador e ele riu.

– Você que se ofereceu para ser meu pai.

– Isso é obrigação de pai?

– Claro. – acabei rindo do seu tom sério, o elevador parou no meu andar, e saímos.

Não tinha muitas pessoas, a maioria foi almoçar, e os poucos que ficaram comiam em suas mesas. Entrei em minha sala e Bella ainda não tinha chegado, coloquei Matt no chão, ele correu pra minha cadeira, e sentou, ela se moveu um pouco e ele sorriu começando a girar nela.

Ri para ele, e sentei na cadeira de frente para a mesa, peguei uns papeis em branco sobre a mesa e algumas canetas. E empurrei para ele.

– Gosta de desenhar?

– Gosto.

– Faça um desenho pra mim.

– O que você quer?

– Qualquer coisa que você goste. Vou colocar na porta da geladeira de casa. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e começou a desenhar.

Peguei um relatório para ler, mas o olhava por cima do olho, todo compenetrado em seu desenho. Não pude deixar de desejar que ele realmente fosse meu filho.

Ele levantou o rosto e me mostrou seu desenho, um homem com cabelo meio doido, que imaginei fosse eu, meu nome em cima foi uma grande dica, e o homem segurava a mão de um menino e o nome dele em cima do menino.

_Com certeza ele sentia o mesmo._


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza, ela não queria sexo.**

Peguei um relatório para ler, mas o olhava por cima do olho, todo compenetrado em seu desenho. Não pude deixar de desejar que ele realmente fosse meu filho.

Ele levantou o rosto e me mostrou seu desenho, um homem com cabelo meio doido, que imaginei fosse eu, meu nome em cima foi uma grande dica, e o homem segurava a mão de um menino e o nome dele em cima do menino.

– O que acha?

– Muito bom. Imagino que esse cara descabelado sou eu? – ele riu.

– É, está igualzinho. – fiz uma careta, mas acabamos rindo.

– E esse menino miudinho é você?

– Hey, eu não sou miudinho, mas perto de você eu sou pequeno. – deu de ombros e ri da sua lógica, mas não deixava de ser verdade.

– Mas falta uma coisa no seu desenho?

– O que?

– A mamãe. – ele negou.

– Não, mamãe tem um monte, esse é pra você. – ele me esticou o desenho.

– Obrigado, mas se sua mãe tem um monte eu quero um monte também, me faça outro. – ele riu e voltou a desenhar.

– Ok, vou desenhar um avião. – ele começou a desenhar, e fiquei olhando nosso desenho, isso me lembrava de quando era pequeno e fazia desenhos para meu pai.

Pai.

Eu esperava ser um bom pai para Matt, mas para isso acontecer eu tinha que convencer Isabella de que eu seria bom para ele, para os dois. Eu tinha que convencê-la a me amar. Eu gostaria de dizer a ela, mas talvez fosse muito cedo, ou não?

Teria que pedir ajuda a Rosie, talvez ela me desse uma luz e me ajudasse a convencer Bella e logo poderíamos ser uma família. Sorri para mim mesmo, e a esperança começou a crescer dentro de mim. Eu sentia que isso era o certo e realmente seriamos uma família, muito em breve.

– Edward, desculpe a demora... – Bella entrou na sala, mas parou de falar ao ver Matt, ele levantou o rosto e sorriu.

– Oi mãe.

– Matthew?

– Surpresa. – falei e ela rolou os olhos.

– Agora entendi por que trazer tanto sanduiche. – sorri abertamente.

– Gostou?

– Claro, almoçar com meus garotos vai ser ótimo. – ela veio até minha mesa e colocou a sacola com os lanches, a puxei para meu colo, e ela estreitou os olhos.

– Nada disso, agora sou seu namorado, não seu chefe. – Bella rolou os olhos, mas assentiu e me deu um beijo rápido, já ia aprofundar o beijo, quando lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos, Bella deve ter lembrado também, pois ao mesmo tempo olhamos para Matt, mas ele somente sorria. Super mega sorriso, Bella pigarreou e ainda sorrindo ele tentou espiar a sacola que Bella trouxe.

– E o que tem pra comer mamãe?

– Edward sem querer acertou o seu favorito. – ela tirou da sacola um sanduiche e entregou a Matt.

– Espere, vá lavar as mãos enquanto sua mãe e eu arrumamos a bagunça da mesa. – ele grunhiu.

– Tá bom. – levantou e foi ao banheiro que tinha em minha sala, Bella se virou para mim sorrindo.

– O que?

– Você vai ser um ótimo pai um dia.

– Só por que o mandei lavar as mãos? – ela riu.

– São as pequenas coisas que importam Edward. – acabei rindo também.

– Bom, assim eu já vou praticando pra quando a gente se casar. – a levantei e comecei a arrumar as coisas da mesa, estava juntando as canetas, e me virei para Bella que estava parada no mesmo lugar. – Vamos preguiçosa me ajude. – ela piscou e engoliu em seco.

– Claro. – guardei os papeis na gaveta, com desenhos de Matt junto, ele voltou e se sentou em minha cadeira.

– Pronto posso comer agora, por favor?

– Claro parceiro. – estiquei um guardanapo na sua frente e lhe entreguei o lanche e o refrigerante, voltei pra minha cadeira e Bella ainda estava parada como se estivesse congelada.

Peguei sua mão e a puxei para meu colo novamente, ela me olhou nos olhos e sorriu fracamente.

– Está bem doçura?

– Sim, só...

– O que? – ela deu uma rápida olhada para Matt, que estava devorando seu lanche e nos ignorando completamente.

– As pequenas coisas. – ela sussurrou e sorri.

– Oh, ok. – beijei seus lábios rapidamente e começamos a tirar as coisas da sacola, e comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Ah Emmett e Rosalie nos convidaram para jantar no sábado.

– Jantar?

– Sim, o que acha?

– Oh... eu não sei, você quer ir?

– Claro, faz algum tempo que não janto na casa deles. – ela deu uma rápida olhada para Matt. – Lógico que Matt está convidado e você lembra-se dos nossos planos para o fim de semana não é?

– Eu lembro. – falou com um sorriso e beijei sua bochecha.

– Bom, você prefere passar a noite de sexta, ou eu busco vocês sábado de manhã? – ela mordeu o lábio.

– Acho que sábado é melhor.

– Não! Assim terão que acordar muito cedo. – resmunguei e ela riu.

– Que horas pretende nos buscar?

– O mais cedo possível. – ela sorriu e se virou para Matt.

– Matt, que acha de irmos passar o fim de semana na casa de Edward? – ele olhou desconfiado para mim.

– Por que ele não pode passar o fim de semana com a gente? – ela se virou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

– Posso ficar com vocês, mas a piscina que eu tenho lá em casa vai se sentir tão só.

– Você tem uma piscina?

– Uma enorme, e há tempos que ninguém a usa.

– Podemos mamãe? – ele olhou ansiosamente para Bella.

– Você que decide.

– Isso. – gritou animado. – Vai ser maneiro, sua casa é grande Edward?

– Muito, você vai adorar. Você já dorme sozinho? – ele olhou timidamente para Bella, que sorriu.

– As vezes.

– Ok, então vou mandar preparar um quarto só para você.

– Legal. – passamos a próxima meia hora planejando nosso fim de semana, a animação de Matt contagiou Bella, e ela parecia tão animada quanto ele.

O que me fez manter um sorriso pateta no rosto a maior parte do tempo, só de imaginar os dois na minha casa, nós três como uma família, o pensamento fazia meu coração disparar, e a esperança de no futuro aumentar cada vez mais.

Estacionei em frente à casa de Bella na noite de sexta-feira realmente ansioso, ela me deu um beijo rápido, pedindo que a esperasse e saiu do carro. Matt pulou para o banco da frente e começou a brincar com o CD player do carro.

– Você não vai com sua mãe?

– Não. Ela que escolhe minhas roupas mesmo. – deu de ombros e sorri.

– E não tem nenhum brinquedo que você queira levar? – ele me olhou ansiosamente e ri. – Vai lá.

– Ta bom. – saiu do carro correndo para a casa, ri e comecei a mudar as estações de radio.

Eu estava tão animado quanto Matt para a visita a minha casa, o resto da semana havia passado muito rápido, mas entramos em uma rotina que muito me agradava.

Bella entrando na minha sala, e me dando bronca quando eu tentava agarrá-la, o que acontecia todos os dias, almoçávamos com Matt, ou na minha sala ou saiamos, a tarde eu voltava a assediar minha Bella, e lógico eu tinha que trabalhar. Mas era complicado com ela ali, eu só conseguia olhar pra ela, pensar nela. Minhas únicas horas de concentração eram quando eu a tirava da sala pra fazer alguma tarefa, Emmett vinha nessas horas e tirava sarro de mim, antes de voltarmos ao trabalho.

Mas eu não me importava muito.

Depois do trabalho, eu levava Matt e Bella para casa, às vezes jantando com eles, mas era expulso na hora de dormir. Não entendia por que, já que Matt sabia que namorávamos.

Mas eu não tentaria a minha sorte, afinal o plano era fazer ela me amar, e provar que eu podia ser parte da família dela.

A porta do carro se abriu e sorri para ela, Matt veio carregando uma caixa cheia de coisas, Bella rolou os olhos e ri.

– Ele está se mudando?

– Quem mandou você lembrá-lo dos brinquedos?

– Eu só quero que ele fique a vontade.

– Bem você conseguiu, ele trouxe tudo e mais um pouco. – sai do carro e ajudei Matt colocando a caixa no porta-malas.

– Você trouxe um bocado de coisas parceiro.

– São coisas necessárias.

– Sério?

– Claro, eu não posso brincar com o robô sem o Max till, e eu preciso desse palhaço, pois ele é o vilão, e não posso deixar o robô sem sua moto... – fiquei olhando enquanto ele me explicava pra que cada boneco ou carro, ou avião servia, até ouvirmos buzina do carro.

– Vamos rapazes, estou faminta. – Bella gritou, e fechei o porta-malas.

– Vamos mamãe está chamando. – ele sorriu e abri a porta e o ajudei com o cinto, fui para meu lugar e sorri para Bella, ultimamente eu só sorria, mas era impossível me parar.

– Prontos?

– SIM. – Matt e Bella gritaram e rimos, liguei o carro o guiando para minha casa.

A viagem foi tranquila, e não tinha muito transito, então chegamos rapidamente. Estacionei o carro, sai e corri a abrir a porta de Bella, ela pegou minha mão, e beijei seus dedos.  
Ela mordeu os lábios e me beijou rapidamente, ultimamente só ganhava beijos rápidos. Mas hoje ela não me escaparia. Assim que se afastou, ela foi ajudar Matt a sair do carro e fui até o porta-malas pegar os importantes brinquedos de Matt.

– Nossa, você mora aqui?

– Sim, casa legal em. – ele assentiu e ficou ao meu lado, Bella trazias as mochilas com roupas dela e de Matt, abri a porta da casa, e Matt entrou correndo.

– Matthew cuidado.

– Taaa mãe. – vi ele revirando os olhos e escondi o sorriso olhando para Bella, ela suspirou.

– Então, aonde Matt e eu vamos dormir?

– Matt vai dormir no quarto dele, e você comigo.

– Edward, eu não estou... espera, quarto dele? – sorri timidamente, durante a  
semana eu tinha contratado um serviço de decoração, e mandei arrumar um dos quartos para Matt, Bella não sabia, e era para ser uma surpresa.

– Então...

– Não quero saber. Só mostre.

– Ok. – sorri animado. – Matt me ajude com essa caixa pesadíssima que você trouxe.

– Nem tá tão pesada assim. – resmungou e ri.

– Toma querido. – Bella lhe entregou sua mochila, e ele me seguiu.

– Aonde vamos?

– Seu quarto.

– Eu tenho um quarto?

– Claro, um bem legal. Mandei fazer pra você.

– Sério? – ele parou de andar e o imitei.

– Hey, venha estou morrendo com esse peso todo. – ele riu.

– Você é molenga Edward, não tá pesada.

– Está sim, estou quase desmaiando de fraqueza, o que tem aqui um tanque? Um exercito? – ele ria, quando chegamos ao segundo andar, seguimos pelo corredor.

– Sua casa é muito legal.

– E não é, minha mãe decorou.

– E cadê ela? – curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos castanhos.

– Ela morreu.

– Que chato. Meu pai também morreu. – engoli em seco.

– Eu... eu soube.

– E seu pai?

– Também faleceu.

– O que é faleceu?

– Significa que ele morreu também.

– Minha avó faleceu também, mas eu não lembro muito dela.

– Então estamos no mesmo barco, nós dois não temos muitos parentes.

– Mas eu tenho a mamãe.

– E eu tenho Emmett e Rose.

– Ele é seu irmão?

– Não, mas é como se fosse.

– Posso chamá-lo de tio, quando você for meu pai? – alegria encheu meu peito ao ouvi-lo falando assim.

– Claro que pode.

– Legal, e ele mora aqui?

– Não.

– Então você mora sozinho aqui?

– Sozinho. – sussurrei, mas esperava mudar isso em breve.

– Mamãe e eu podíamos morar com você. – falou alegremente e assenti.

– Eu espero que em breve vocês venham morar comigo, sabe quando eu for seu pai. – passamos pela porta do meu quarto. – Esse é meu quarto.

– Mamãe vai dormir ai com você?

– Claro. – andei indo para a porta em frente ao meu. – E esse é o seu quarto. – abri a porta e ele arfou.

– Meu quarto?

Ele entrou jogando a mochila no chão e passando a mão pelos moveis, era um quarto de garoto, azul com uma cama de carro, armários e cômodas brancas com adesivos de super heróis, havia um baú com brinquedos, uma TV e videogame.

– Você gostou?

– Ele é um máximo Edward! – ele correu e me abraçou. Me abaixei para receber seu abraço.

– Oh Deus... – Bella arfou atrás de mim, e me levantei.

– O que acha?

– Mamãe, olha que maneiro, a cama é um carro. – ele gritou e correu e pulou na cama. Olhei para Bella que estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– Então...

– Seu quarto agora. – falou me dando as costas e rolei os olhos.

_Com certeza, ela não queria sexo._


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza, ela me ama.**

_– O que acha?_

_– Mamãe, olha que maneiro, a cama é um carro. – ele gritou e correu e pulou na cama. Olhei para Bella que estreitou os olhos pra mim._

_– Então..._

_– Seu quarto agora_. – falou me dando as costas e rolei os olhos.

– Matt vou falar com sua mãe, pode brincar, é tudo seu. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Ok. – ele pulou fora da cama foi até o vídeo game. Ri e encostei a porta e segui para o meu quarto, Bella andava de um lado para o outro e bufava.

– Algo errado doçura? – ela se virou pra mim estreitando os olhos.

– Nada de doçura, Edward como pode.

– O que eu fiz?

– Edward, você viu aquele quarto, Deus... – ela esfregou o rosto e fui até ela segurado seus pulsos, tirando suas mãos do rosto e a fazendo me olhar.

– Doçura, o que foi?

– E se isso não der certo? – meu coração partiu em milhões de pedaços só de ouvi-la dizer isso, será que ela não acreditava em mim? No que ela e Matt significavam pra mim?!

– Isabella, não diga isso, lógico que vai dar certo.

– Mas e se não der? Sou eu que vou ter que consolar aquele garotinho, que vai perder um pai incrível. Sou eu que vou ter que dizer a ele, tudo o que ele está perdendo, e você dando essas coisas não facilita.

– Bella, amor, confie em mim. Eu não estou nessa de brincadeira, eu já disse isso pra você. Eu estou com vocês 110%, eu quero isso. Quero o pacote completo, você, Matt, não haja como se o que nós temos não fosse importante. É muito importante pra mim.

– Sério?

– Por que você não acredita?

– Eu não sei. Eu só tenho medo, eu acho. Sabe você é um cara incrível, bonito, doce, e parece que realmente está interessado em mim, mas acho que é muito irreal.

– Por que eu sou rico?

– Não, é mais por você aceitar toda a minha bagagem. Merda Edward eu tenho um filho de seis anos, eu era uma striper, é só pra mim que isso parece um sonho?

– Não, pra mim também parece, e eu morro de medo de acordar e ver que a minha vida ainda é vazia e sem graça, que eu perdi essa mulher linda e sexy que eu amo com todo o meu coração, e o filho que eu sempre sonhei em ter.

– O – o que? – ela gaguejou e ri.

– Eu te amo Isabella, eu falo sério quando digo que quero tudo com você. Eu quero casar com você.

– Você está propondo?

– Não, ainda não. – ela pareceu aliviada, mas confusa.

– Por que não?

– Eu ainda não comprei um anel. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado.

– Você não tem que fazer isso, eu e Matt ficaríamos o quanto você nos quisesse.

– Eu quero vocês pra sempre Isabella. – ela se afastou um pouco e tocou meu rosto.

– Isso está indo tão rápido.

– Não, está no tempo certo. Eu estava só esperando por você pra tomar jeito, agora que sou um homem direito, é só o certo a fazer.

– Quer mesmo casar comigo?

– Eu quero doçura. Quero casar com você, quero ser pai do Matt, quero dar irmãozinhos para Matt. O pacote completo.

– Oh deus... – ela fungou e em seguida seus lábios estavam nos meus, me beijando com urgência, gemi contra sua boca, e desci minhas mãos pelo seu corpo agarrando sua bunda, ela grunhiu e cruzou as pernas em volta do meu corpo, imediatamente eu estava duro pra ela.

Andei cegamente pelo quarto e caímos na cama, comigo sobre seu corpo, rimos entre o beijo e ficamos nos encarando, mantive meu corpo sobre o dela, mas com cuidado para não esmagá-la, mas ela não parecia se importar, pois suas pernas me seguravam com força.

– Isso sim é um beijo de verdade.

– Como?

– Vamos doçura, não se faça de boba, só ganhei selinhos e beijos rápidos à semana toda. – ela sorriu e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

– Edward, se eu te beijasse de verdade, daríamos um mau exemplo para Matt.

– Oh, bom saber. Estava começando a me preocupar.

– Como o que? – riu passando a mão por meu cabelo.

– Que você estivesse perdendo o interesse em mim. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Como se isso fosse possível. – sorri e abaixei escovando meus lábios contra os dela, ela suspirou enterrando as mãos em meu cabelo e puxando meu rosto e esmagando seus lábios nos meus.

Grunhi contra seus lábios e invadi sua boca com minha língua, queria sentir seu gosto, o calor da sua boca e sua doçura. Ela gemeu e se esfregou contra mim, se possível fiquei mais duro ainda.

– Doçura... – rosnei e subi a mão para seu seio dando um apertão, ela ofegou e agarrou minha bunda. – Hmmm selvagem amor. – rosnei soltando seus lábios e dando beijos em seu pescoço.

– Oh... – arfou e apertou mais forte minha bunda.

– Mãe... – ouvimos o grito de Matt, e imediatamente eu fui empurrado e cai no chão.

– Ouch...

– Edward, Deus! Desculpe... – Bella ofegou se apressando em arrumar os cabelos e as roupas, grunhi ainda estava excitado, e parecia que não ia poder me aliviar tão cedo.

– Mãe... – Matt gritou de novo.

– Eu... – Bella veio me ajudar, e neguei.

– Vá ver Matt, eu vou tomar um banho e pedimos algo pra comer.

– Ok. – me levantei indo para o banheiro, ela sorriu acenando pra mim e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Frustrado, mas feliz por ter falado sinceramente com Bella, fui tomar um banho frio. Sim, pois nem pensar que ia cuidar da minha ereção, Bella que ia cuidar de mim mais tarde.

Ri dos meus pensamentos e fui para o chuveiro. Tirei as roupas e liguei o chuveiro tomando um banho rápido e gelado, minha ereção acalmou um pouco. Sai do chuveiro, e enrosquei uma grande toalha na cintura, e me sequei com uma menor. Voltei para o quarto e peguei uma cueca e calça de flanela, e me vesti, já ia sair do quarto quando percebi que Bella não disse de volta.

Será que ela não me amava?

Merda!

Um pouco ansioso sai do quarto e comecei a ir em direção ao quarto de Matt, sorri ao abrir a porta e vê-lo resmungando enquanto Bella secava seu cabelo.

– Mãeeee...

– Quieto Matt.

– Mas eu quero jogar.

– Vamos jantar, depois você joga mais um pouco.

– Mas mãe...

– Edward vai pensar que você só quer jogar e não quer passar um tempo com ele.

– Mas eu quero. – ele se apressou em dizer e ela riu.

– Bom, então vídeo game depois, ok.

– Ok, acha que Edward jogaria comigo?

– Se você pedir.

– Tá bom. – sorriu e bati na porta chamando a atenção deles. Ambos se viraram pra mim e sorriram.

– Com fome?

– Morrendo.

– Que tal uma pizza?

– Sim pizza. – Matt gritou e se soltou de Bella e veio em minha direção. – Eu posso escolher o sabor? – olhei para Bella que deu de ombros.

– Ok, mas vamos pedir duas, por que eu não sei se você vai pedir um recheio nojento. – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

– Eu quero a minha favorita.

– E qual é?

– Mussarela.

– Hmmm... – pensei por um momento. – Bem então a mamãe escolhe o sabor da outra pizza, pois mussarela é minha favorita também.

– Viu, não é nojento.

– Não mesmo, mas os homens sempre tem bom gosto. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e Bella bufou.

– Ta bom. Vamos homens, a mulher aqui está com fome. – descemos para baixo, e fui até o telefone, Isabella escolheu meia quatro queijos e meia marguerita, terminei o pedido, e mal coloquei o telefone no gancho, e ele tocou.

– Alô?

_– Edward onde você está?_

– Em casa?

_– Edward!_

– Rosie?

_– Lógico que sou eu, quem mais seria tapado!_

– Nossa da pra ver como você me ama em. – ela bufou.

_– Onde está Edward?_

– Já disse em casa. Por que?

_– Emmett não te convidou pra jantar?_

– Convidou.

_– E?_

– E o que?

_– E por que não está aqui?_

– Era hoje?

_– Edward, pelo amor de Deus..._

– Calma, calma, eu confundi os dias.

_– Ok, então venha agora._

– Não posso.

_– Por quê?_

– Estou ocupado.

_– Fazendo?_

– Sério Rosie, você tá muito mandona.

_– Bem, eu me matei aqui, fazendo um super jantar, e nada do senhor aparecer._

– Você cozinhou?

_– Ta eu supervisionei._

– Rosalie, eu pedi uma pizza e já ta pra chegar, amanhã eu vou ai e jantamos.

_– E por que não hoje?_

– Já disse que estou ocupado.

_– Você está com alguma puta?_

– Rosalie!

_– Eu achei que gostasse de Isabella._

– EU gosto, e pra sua informação eu estou com ela ok.

_– Vocês não podem deixar de transar e vir aqui, pra que eu possa conhecer sua amiga..._

– Namorada.

_– Como?_

– Ela é minha namorada agora.

_– Que seja, eu gostaria de conhecê-la..._

– Não vai dar Rosie, amanhã. Hoje estou com convidados.

_– Convidados?_

– Sim, agora preciso ir. Amanhã as sete da noite estaremos ai, ok?

_– Parece que não tenho escolha._

– E não tem mesmo. Até amanhã Rose.

_– Tchau Edward._ – desliguei e sorri para Bella e Matt que me olhavam confusos.

– Você tem um compromisso Edward, podemos ir...

– Não, não. Eu fiz uma confusão, o jantar na casa de Rose e Emmett era hoje e não amanhã.

– Oh, e a gente vai agora?

– Não, eu e Matt já estamos de pijama.

– É mãe, a gente vai amanhã. – Matt falou e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu me joguei no sofá ao lado dela e de Matt.

– Viu, a gente vai amanhã. – Bella rolou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo.

– A gente pode ver um filme Edward?

– Claro parceiro. Mas eu não sei se tenho algo aqui?

– Viu mãe eu disse pra gente trazer meus DVDs.

– Matt...

– A gente pode alugar algo da tv a cabo.

– Legal. – liguei a enorme TV e começamos a procurar algum filme legal. A campainha tocou, e deixei Bella e Matt escolherem o filme e fui pegar a pizza.

Paguei ao entregador e trouxe pra sala. Bella e Matt escolheram um desenho de um panda que luta kung fu, que Matt dizia ser muito maneiro. Enquanto Bella finalizou a compra, eu fui pegar pratos e guardanapos, assim como um vinho pra mim e Bella, e refrigerante para Matt.

– Pode começar o filme mãe?

– Espera Matt. – ela veio me ajudar, e arrumamos tudo no chão, como se fossemos fazer um piquenique, felizmente o tapete da sala era felpudo e confortável.

Bella serviu eu e Matt e servi vinho a ela e pra mim, dei o refrigerante de Matt e iniciamos o filme. Comemos enquanto ele me explicava a historia do filme, e não podia deixar de rir. O filme era divertido e Matt pelo jeito sabia de cor, pois me contava tudo e ainda falava do dois.

– Por que não assistimos o dois? – o dois parecia muito divertido também.

– Matt não deixou, ele disse que você tinha que ver o um primeiro.

– Oh, obrigada Matt.

– Podemos ver o dois se você quiser. – ele me olhou ansiosamente e ri.

– Claro, mas achei que íamos jogar depois?

– Você quer jogar?

– Mas é lógico, eu vou acabar com você no jogo de luta. – ele riu animado.

– Vou chutar o seu traseiro.

– Matt.

– Deixa Bella, eu vou fazer picadinho dele. – nós dois rimos.

– Vocês são loucos.

– Mas você ama a gente em. – pisquei pra ela, e ela sorriu corando um pouco.

– Amo mesmo.

Merda ela estava falando sério?

Mas foi só olhar nos seus olhos que tive a minha resposta.

_Com certeza ela me amava._


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza amanhã será um grande dia.**

_– Mas você ama a gente em. – pisquei pra ela, e ela sorriu corando um pouco._

_– Amo mesmo._

Merda ela estava falando sério?

Mas foi só olhar nos seus olhos que tive a minha resposta.

Ao terminarmos a nossa pizza e depois do filme Matt e eu estávamos como loucos gritando com o vídeo-game, modéstia a parte eu era ótimo no jogo, mesmo se Emmett dissesse o contrario, ele só estava mentindo por inveja. Mas o meu bonequinho do jogo não colaborava e eu tinha que gritar com ele.

E eu tinha que admitir que estava tomando uma surra de um pirralho de 6 anos.

– Não, pra esquerda, pra esquerda... – gritei agitando o controle como um louco, e Matt ria.

– Você já era. – se vangloriou a matar meu bonequinho, de novo.

– Melhor de três. – falei já reiniciando o jogo, mas uma risada nos fez olhar para trás e Bella me olhava divertida.

– Hora de dormir crianças.

– Ahhh... – Matt e eu resmungamos ao mesmo tempo, mas ela só rolou os olhos.

– Nada de "ahhh", se não dormirem cedo como vão aproveitar a piscina de manhã, e temos o jantar nos amigos do Edward.

– Ok, ela tem razão Matt, amanhã depois do almoço a gente joga mais um pouco.

– Tá bom. – ele olhou timidamente de mim para Bella, e fiquei confuso.

– O que? – Bella sorriu, e Matt abaixou os olhos suas bochechas ficando rosadas.

– Edward podia levar minhas coisas para seu quarto? Estão na entrada. – franzi o cenho, mas dei de ombro e assenti, deixei o controle sobre o videogame.

– Claro, sem problemas. Boa noite Matt. – falei já saindo do quarto, mas ele correu até mim e abraçou minhas pernas, sorri e me abaixei e o abracei. – Durma bem parceiro, se precisar de algo, sua mãe e eu estaremos no quarto em frente, ok?

– Ok. Obrigada Edward, o quarto é demais. – o abracei apertado e dei um beijo em sua testa.

– Fico feliz que gostou, nos vemos amanhã. – ele assentiu e sai do quarto.

Desci para o primeiro andar e achei a mochila de Bella e a levei pro meu quarto. A coloquei sobre a cama e peguei uma calça de flanela, e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e me trocar para a noite.

Me vesti rapidamente e joguei as roupas sujas no cesto, e comecei a escovar os dentes, Bella não demorou a entrar no banheiro com uma escova de dente em mãos. Sorri pra ela, e lavei a boca.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, tudo ótimo.

– Então por que me tirou do quarto? – ela sorriu.

– Matt estava com vergonha.

– Do que?

– Bem, nós temos um ritual mamãe e filho antes de dormir.

– Oh, vocês tem? – sorri amplamente, eles eram lindos juntos, e só de imaginar Bella o colocando pra dormir meu coração se encheu de amor, por eles.

– Sim, eu canto para ele. É um pouco bobo, mas eu gosto, logo ele será um homem e não vai mais querer essas coisas, então tenho que aproveitar enquanto dura.

– Não é bobo. Eu tinha um com minha mãe também. – confessei e ela sorriu amplamente.

– Oh, e qual era?

– Ela me cobria, me contava alguma historia e dizia que eu era a sua vida. – falei evitando seus olhos, lembrar de minha mãe sempre me emocionava, senti os braços de Bella em minha volta e sorri.

– Você deve sentir falta dela.

– Eu sinto, eu me senti abandonado por muito tempo, mas não me sinto mais.

– Não sente? – me virei para ela pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

– Não, eu tenho você agora, tenho Matt, e é tudo que eu sempre quis. – ela suspirou e se aproximou de mim moldando seus lábios nos meus, seu beijo era doce e gentil, fazendo meu coração cantarolar de alegria.

A empurrei contra a pia e aprofundei o beijo, eu adoro seus beijos doces, mas hoje eu queria mais de Bella. Invadi sua boca com minha língua, provando seu gosto em minha boca, ela gemeu contra meus lábios e soltei seu rosto já descendo as mãos por seu corpo, sentindo sua pele estremecer com meu toque. Ela gemeu novamente quando agarrei sua bunda e a puxei contra mim, meu pau pulsando na calça e contra seu sexo.

– Quero você Bella... – gemi afastando dos seus lábios e beijando seu pescoço, mordiscando sua pele.

– Aqui? – ela ofegou me abraçando pelos ombros e gemi.

– Sim, por favor... – meus beijos já desciam para seu decote, meus lábios roçando aquela parte sem pano, ela suspirou e suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas. Me afastei dela um momento e a encarei seriamente, ela respirava ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo, seus lábios entreabertos vermelhos e inchados, e seus olhos segurando os meus, o desejo brilhando neles.

Gemendo me apressei a livrar das roupas dela, e gemi ao vê-la nua, parecia uma eternidade desde que estivemos assim, me apressei em pegá-la e a coloquei sobre a bancada atacando sua boca.

Bella gemeu contra meus lábios, suas mãos passeando por meu peito, descendo por minha barriga, quando chegou a minha calça ela enfiou a mão dentro e agarrou minha ereção a apertando.

Gemi alto jogando a cabeça para trás, ela massageou meu pau lentamente, sua mão quente estava me deixando louco, voltei a encará-la e ela mordia os lábios seus olhos em minha calça aonde sua mão ainda brincava com meu pau.

Sorrindo segurei as laterais da minha calça e empurrei para baixo, ambos gememos quando minha ereção ficou visível, e sua mão me rodeando era muito sexy. Levei minhas mãos aos seus seios perfeitos e os massageei com ambas as mãos, sem me soltar ela jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo baixinho.

– Você é linda Bella... – gemi esfregando o polegar em seus mamilos e adorando vê-los ficarem durinhos de tesão.

– Oh sim... – ela gemeu movendo meu pau mais rápido em sua mão, e se ela não parasse eu viria logo.

Soltei seus seios e afastei sua mão do meu pau, levei minha mão a sua entrada meladinha e pronta pra mim e meti dois dedos lá dentro, gemi ao sentir o calor da sua boceta. Bella arfou e rebolou em meus dedos, esfreguei seu clitóris e agarrei sua perna e a puxei colocando em volta do meu quadril, levando meu pau a sua entrada.

– Edward... – ela grunhiu, e jogou a outra perna e me puxou mais pra dentro dela, ambos gememos quando enterrei em seu calor apertado.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto investia lentamente dentro dela, meu pau indo fundo em sua boceta, os gemidos de Bella só me excitavam mais, suas mãos em meu cabelo enrolando nos fios enquanto ela rebolava contra mim.

– Sim... – ela arfou e já sentia que logo viria, eu estava a um passo de gozar, mas queria sentir ela me apertado.

Levei a mão ao seu clitóris e o esfreguei vigorosamente, ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e gritou vindo com força sua boceta mastigando meu pau, pulsei dentro dela e vim também gemendo seu nome. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei profundamente, ela me abraçou me beijando de volta, quase devoramos os lábios um do outro, mas acredito que sua necessidade era tão grande contra a minha.

Separei meus lábios dos dela ofegante, ela sorriu e passou os dedos por meu cabelo e me abraçou apertado.

– Eu te amo Edward. – me afastei dela a olhando alegremente, eu podia ver em seus olhos a sinceridade.

– Ama?

– Não é obvio? – ela riu e dei de ombros.

– Não pra mim, às vezes acho que tenho que lutar pra fazer você me amar um pouquinho do que eu já te amo. – ela rolou os olhos e acariciou meu rosto.

– Eu amo muito você Edward, eu só tenho medo da intensidade desse sentimento, de você não me amar de volta, como eu vou viver sem você? – dessa vez eu rolei os olhos.

– Eu digo o mesmo, como posso viver sem você, sem vocês? – ela sorriu amplamente.

– Uma conversa tão séria para um momento que devia ser só divertido. – ela brincou passeando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

– Sim muito sério, mas é verdade, eu já não consigo me imaginar sem vocês, sem você e sem Matt. Vocês já fazem parte da minha vida.

– E você da nossa.

– Bom, pois eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum. – ela sorriu e me beijou lentamente, seus lábios sugando os meus e me fazendo gemer.

– Precisamos tomar um banho. – murmurei contra sua boca e ela suspirou.

– Sim, eu vou primeiro. – me afastei dela.

– Não podemos ir juntos?

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Por que se formos juntos não será só banho Sr. Masen. – rolei os olhos, mas sabia que ela tinha razão.

– Ok. Mas melhor tomar um banho rápido antes que eu resolva me juntar a você em. – ela riu e dei um ultimo beijo nela e a ajudei a descer da bancada da pia.

Peguei suas roupas descartadas e joguei no cesto e puxei minha calça para cima. A deixei sozinha no banheiro, e pra deitar com ela mais rápido resolvi, ir tomar banho em um dos quartos de hospedes. Avisei Bella e fui para o quarto ao lado do meu levando outra calça limpa e uma toalha.

Antes de entrar no quarto passei pelo quarto de Matt e ele dormia tranquilamente, sorri para seu rosto sereno, e encostei a porta deixando a luz do corredor entrando um pouquinho no quarto.

Uma chuva fraquinha começou a bater contra a janela e fiz uma careta, só faltava chover amanhã e estragar nossos planos, mas Bella havia conferido a previsão e era sol, então devia ser só uma chuva rápida.

Fui para o quarto de hospedes com um imenso sorriso e muito ansioso para o dia seguinte, ia ser um grande dia.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente ao ouvir uma batida na porta, olhei para o lado e Bella estava colada ao meu lado dormindo profundamente. Esfreguei o rosto e olhei para o relógio sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, ainda era noite, e a chuva estava mais forte.

Ouve outra batida e afastei Bella delicadamente e me levantei indo até a porta, a abri e Matt me olhou timidamente.

– Matt? Está tudo bem?

– Sim, é... – ele evitava meus olhos, e me abaixei para olhar em seu rosto.

– O que houve parceiro?

– Minha mãe, esta ai?

– Ela esta dormindo, eu posso te ajudar em algo? – ele mastigou o lábio nervosamente, e sorri e o peguei no colo e levantei e fui até uma poltrona que tinha no quarto, acendi o abajur que tinha na pequena mesa ao lado. – Hey me conte o que há de errado?

– Eu... eu tive um pesadelo.

– Oh, está tudo bem. Você quer me contar sobre o que era? – ele brincou com seus dedos.

– Você tinha ido embora.

– Isso com certeza era só um sonho ruim Matt, pois nunca vai acontecer. – ele me olhou esperançosamente.

– Jura? – estiquei a mão para ele.

– É uma promessa. – ele apertou minha mão e sorrimos.

– Uma promessa. – ele repetiu, mas ainda parecia nervoso.

– Hey você quer ir para seu quarto, ou deitar comigo e Bella?

– Eu posso?

– Cara, você viu o tamanho da minha cama? Cabe umas vinte pessoas lá. – ele olhou em direção a minha cama e sorriu.

– Cabe mesmo.

– Viu, então vai dar para nós três.

– OK. – beijei seu cabelo e o coloquei no chão.

– Ótimo você quer ir ao banheiro antes de deitar?

– Sim.

– Então venha.- O levei para o meu banheiro e esperei na porta enquanto ele usava, quando ele voltou o ajudei a subir na cama, e ele se instalou ao lado de Bella, me deitei e fechei os olhos por um momento.

– Edward? – ouvi o sussurro no escuro e abri os olhos e Matt me olhava deitado virado pra mim.

– O que? – sussurrei de volta e ele sorriu timidamente.

– Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

– Isso? – o olhei confuso e ele acenou.

– Sim, dormir com a mãe e o pai. – sorri amplamente.

– Bem, você pode fazer isso sempre que quiser.

– Mesmo?

– Claro. – ele mordeu o lábio.

– Mas... mas não moramos aqui. – sorri mais ainda se isso fosse possível.

– Mas em breve eu trarei você e sua mãe pra morarem comigo.

– Oh, de verdade?

– De verdade.

– E vamos ser família?

– Sim vamos ser família. – ele fechou os olhos sorrindo. Sorri e beijei sua testa. – Agora vai dormir ou nem vamos aproveitar o dia amanhã em.

– Tá bom, boa noite. – bocejei fechando os olhos.

– Boa noite filho. – sussurrei pra escuridão, e me aconcheguei melhor pra dormir.

– Boa noite... pai. – ele sussurrou de volta e abri os olhos, ele os fechou com força e não pude deixar de sorrir mais ainda, notei o movimento atrás dele, e vi Bella me olhando com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sorri para ela e estendi a mão sobre Matt, ela sorriu e fungou. Pegou minha mão, seus lábios se moveram e pude entender ela sussurrando que me amava e sussurrei o mesmo.

Soltei sua mão e me aconcheguei contra Matt, e o abracei, ele suspirou e relaxou em seu sono e sorri.

_Com certeza amanhã será um grande dia._


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza eu era seu pai agora.**

_Sorri para ela e estendi a mão sobre Matt, ela sorriu e fungou e pegou minha mão, seus lábios se moveram e pude entender ela sussurrando que me amava e sussurrei o mesmo._

_Soltei sua mão e me aconcheguei contra Matt, e o abracei, ele suspirou e relaxou em seu sono e sorri._

Senti algo me cutucando e resmunguei virando pro outro lado, senti a coisa cutucando novamente e puxei o lençol mais pra cima.

– Hmmm... – resmunguei, mas o cutucar continuou, abri um olho e Matt me olhava sorrindo timidamente.

– Bom dia. – esfreguei os olhos e olhei para o lado Bella não estava na cama.

– Bom dia parceiro, cadê sua mãe?

– Fazendo o café, vamos ter panquecas.

– Opa isso é bom e você veio me chamar?

– Sim, ela mandou, desculpe te acordar. – ele baixou os olhos e sorri.

– Hey sem problemas, eu dormi demais mesmo. – me sentei me espreguiçando, cocei meu queixo pela barba que cresceu durante a noite, me levantei bocejando. – Só vou fazer a barba e já desço.

– Posso... – ele ficou quieto e o encarei esperando, ele suspirou e quando me olhou seus olhinhos eram pedintes. – Posso fazer também?

– O que?

– A barba. – olhei pra cara dele, não tinha nenhum pelinho no rosto dele, mas se ele queria. Dei de ombros.

– Claro, vamos lá.

– Eba. – ela pulou da cama e fomos para meu banheiro, a pia era muito alta pra Matt, então o mandei esperar e fui até o corredor e achei uma cadeira e coloquei de frente para o espelho, o ajudei a subir e peguei as coisas que uso pra fazer a barba.

– Você já fez a barba antes?

– Não.

– Ok, então vou te ensinar em. – ele sorriu animadamente e peguei um das minhas gilete, e tirei a lamina e entreguei a Matt, peguei um pra mim, e a espuma de barbear e joguei um pouco na mão de Matt e um pouco pra mim. – Bem agora vamos fazer bastante espuma assim. – esfreguei uma mão na outra e passei no rosto, ele me imitou e rimos das nossas barbas de espuma.

Enxaguamos as mãos, e pegamos as giletes e mostrei como passava no meu rosto, ele assentiu e me imitou, tínhamos feito a metade do rosto quando ouvimos passo e Bella entrou no banheiro.

– Hey rapazes... Oh meu Deus! – ela deu um gritinho e a olhamos assustados. – Não se mexam. – gritou e correu para fora do quarto, nós nos olhamos e ficamos parados esperando, logo Bella entrou novamente no banheiro e sorri ao vê-la com uma câmera digital apontada para nós.

– Mãe! – Matt resmungou, mas ela o ignorou.

– Quieto Matt. Digam x. – falou e tirou à foto, eu era todo sorrisos.

– Quero essa foto depois em. – ela sorriu enquanto salvava a foto.

– Claro, agora acabem logo, que as panquecas estão ficando frias.

– Ta bom. – Matt resmungou, mas ele sorria um pouquinho o empurrei de brincadeira com o ombro.

– Nossa primeira foto de pai em filho em. – seu sorriso ficou gigantesco.

– É, mas precisamos de mais. – sorri também.

– Tiraremos muitas, vai ver. – ainda sorrindo como b0bos continuamos a fazer a nossas barbas.

[...]

Depois de um super café da manhã, estava sentado em uma das cadeiras ao redor da piscina lendo meus e-mails, enquanto Bella passava protetor em Matt, felizmente estava um sol forte e gostoso hoje.

– Mãe já posso entrar?

– Espera um pouco Matt. – ela falou pela quinta vez acho e ele bufou, ri enquanto ela continuava lotando o moleque de protetor.

– Bella, o menino já tá branco de tanto creme.

– Mas se eu não passar ele vai ficar parecendo um camarão. – rolei os olhos e ela bufou. – Alias você devia passar também.

– Claro querida. – murmurei ainda fingindo ler meus e-mail, mas prestava mais atenção neles do que no meu note book. Bella sorriu e terminou de passar nas costas de Matt e deu um beijo em seu cabelo.

– Prontinho.

– Ebaaa. – ela gritou já indo pra piscina quando ela mandou ele parar.

– Espere... – ela se virou pra mim. – Qual a parte mais rasa?

– Mãe!

– Calma Matt, eu vou entrar com você. – ele pula animadamente, fechei meu note book e o coloco na cadeira e pego o protetor da mão de Bella, passo um pouco nos ombros e no rosto. – Estou pronto. – ela rola os olhos e começa a passa protetor solar em si mesma. Eu pego Matt no colo gritei um "segure firme" e pulamos na piscina com ele gritando e rindo, afundamos na água e saímos cuspindo água dando risada.

– Foi da hora Edward. – bufei.

– Hey o que aconteceu com o Pai? – ele sorriu timidamente.

– Eu posso?

– Claro que pode filho. – seu sorriso aumenta.

– Podemos fazer de novo pai? – o moleque me fez ganhar o meu dia.

Demos mais alguns pulos e arrastamos Bella pra brincar com a gente, a piscina era um tipo de rampa tinha a parte mais rasa e ia descendo até a parte mais funda, Matt subiu nas minhas costas algumas vezes para irmos ao fundo, mas era mais divertido pularmos juntos.

Depois de um dia inteiro na piscina, Bella havia feito sanduiches para o almoço e voltamos à piscina, Bella tirou mais fotos com a sua câmera que ela trouxe para documentar nossa tarde.

[...]

Já era mais de quatro quando saímos e começamos a nos arrumar pra ir para a casa de Rose.

Terminei de me arrumar e beijei a bochecha de Bella que ainda se maquiava e comecei a sair do quarto.

– Te espero lá em baixo.

– Edward, olhe Matt pra mim, evite que ele se suje até sairmos.

– Claro. – pisquei pra ela e sai do quarto, fui para o quarto de Matt e coloquei a cabeça pra dentro.

– Tudo certo ai?

– Tudo. – ele estava usando calça jeans e camisa social como eu só que a sua era verde e a minha preta, e seu cabelo estava penteado com gel pra trás.

– Está bonito, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

– Minha mãe. – resmungou e ri indo até ele e me abaixando e passando os dedos por seu cabelo para bagunçar um pouco.

– Quando ela tentar fazer isso de novo, diz pra ela que ela está estragando seu estilo. – ele sorriu e rimos conforme eu bagunçava seu cabelo, não iria ficar como o meu, pois o dele era muito liso e meu cabelo era rebelde por natureza, mas estava ficando bonito.

– Pronto, bem melhor. – arrumei as mangas da camisa dele puxando até seus cotovelos, como as minhas estávamos e me levantei e admirei meu trabalho. – Agora sim, está igualzinho o seu pai. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e me abraçou.

– Valeu pai. – sussurrou e correu para fora do quarto.

Sai o seguindo para baixo, encontrei Bella no caminho, peguei sua mão na minha e beijei seus dedos admirando seu bonito vestido azul.

– Está linda doçura. – ela deu uma risadinha e me beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

– Obrigada amor. Cadê Matt?

– Desceu, deve estar nos esperando na sala. – descemos e encontramos ele sentadinho no sofá, Bella o olhou e depois estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– Edward!

– O que?

– O que fez com o menino?

– Nada, só o melhorei.

– Mas ele estava tão bonitinho. – ela resmungou e rolei os olhos, já ia falar que o menino estava parecendo que ia pra igreja quando ele falou.

– Mãe você estava estragando meu estilo! – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e ela abriu e fechou a boca e em seguida se virou pra mim, dei de ombros sorrindo e ela acabou suspirando antes de rir.

– Então vamos?

– Vamos. – fomos para meu carro, e ajude Matt no banco de trás e em seguida abri a porta pra Bella, ela segurou na gola da minha camisa e me puxou até meu rosto ficar na altura do dela.

– O que?

– Você é um pai maravilhoso. – beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Obrigado amor, é bom saber que pensa assim.

– Só estou dizendo a verdade. – ela piscou e me soltou entrando no carro, sorri e fechei sua porta e fui para meu lugar, liguei o carro saindo da garagem.

Estava realmente animado para esse jantar.

[...]

Estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Rosalie e Emmett, a casa deles não era muito longe da minha então chegamos rapidamente, a casa era grande e bonita, em estilo vitoriano, uma pequena mansão um pouco fora da cidade.

Sai do carro abrindo a porta para Bella e ela foi ajudar Matt, ele saiu do carro e correu para mim agarrando minha mão.

– Prontos?

– Sim. – ela suspirou ficando do meu outro lado e beijei seus lábios rapidamente e bati na porta, Emmett abriu a porta com um grande sorriso ao nos ver.

– Edward, você veio.

– Eu disse que vinha.

– Ontem.

– Uma pequena confusão. – resmunguei e ele riu e se virou para meus acompanhantes.

– E como vai nossa linda Isabella.

– Hey Emmett, tudo bom?

– Sim, sim, Rosalie estava me enchendo achando que vocês não viriam, mas agora que vieram tudo está ótimo. – ela sorriu e ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha. – Vamos entrem.

Entramos no hall de entrada grande e espaçoso, casa de Rosalie foi toda decorada por ela, em um estilo moderno, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. A casa era quase no mesmo estilo da minha, pois Rose queria algo confortável como o que minha mãe havia feito na nossa casa, quando minha mãe era viva Rosalie era muito apegada a ela, e sempre sonhou ter uma casa como a da minha mãe.

– E esse rapazinho? – Emmett se abaixou para ficar na altura de Matt e estendeu à mão, ele pegou sua mão grande timidamente e apertou.

– Oi tio Emmett. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou pra mim e dei de ombros.

– Bem, olá. – Emmett abraçou Matt e o ergueu no colo o fazendo rir. – Então já que sou um tio eu tenho os privilégios de tio?

– Privilégios? – Matt torceu o nariz confuso. – O que é isso?

– Bem privilégios seria as coisas que eu só poderia fazer com você se fosse seu tio.

– Oh, e que coisas um tio faz? – Emmett sorriu.

– Jogar videogame, te levar no parque, tem uma lista enorme Matt, eu vou fazer e depois de mostrar.

– Tudo bem tio.

– Emmett é Edward... – Rosalie entrou no hall e sorriu ao nos ver. – Edward, você veio. – ela correu a me abraçar e beijei sua bochecha.

– Eu disse que vinha Rosie, e como você está?

– Bem, você parece ótimo.

– Estou ótimo. – ela sorriu e se virou para Bella ainda sorrindo abertamente, o que tinha de errado com ela?

– Isabella é bom ver você novamente.

– Olá Rosalie, bom ver você também, mas me chame Bella. – Bella tentou sorrir e Rosalie sorriu mais ainda.

– Oh sério? – Rosie pareceu surpresa, mas disfarçou rapidamente e foi abraçá-la. – Bem vinda a minha casa querida. – Bella há abraçou um pouco desajeitada, mas sorriu ao agradecer.

Me aproximei de Emmett.

– O que há com Rosie? – ele riu.

– Ela quer que Bella goste dela ué.

– Ook. Rosalie esse é Matthew Swan. – Emmett se aproximou dela com ele que sorriu timidamente.

– Olá Tia Rosalie. – Rosie olhou pra mim e dei de ombros.

– Oh você é tão lindinho. – Matt corou quando ela o beijou nas bochechas.

– Hmmm obrigado.

– Então e o jantar? Estamos faminto.

– Que bom por que fiz um monte de comida. – arquei a sobrancelha e ela bufou. – Ok eu supervisionei a cozinheira. – ela resmungou e ri a abraçando pelos ombros e beijei sua bochecha.

– Aposto que está ótimo, não ficaria bom se você não supervisionasse. – ela sorriu satisfeita com o elogio e nos chamou para irmos à sala bebermos algo antes do jantar.

Soltei Rose e fui pegar a mão de Bella que sorriu ao entrelaçar nossos dedos, seguimos Rose e Emmett que ainda levava Matt e sentamos na bonita sala de Rosalie. Emmett soltou Matt para pegar uma bebida para nós e Matt correu até mim e o peguei o colocando em meu colo.

– O que ele bebe, Bella? – Emmett perguntou remexendo nas garrafas no pequeno bar que tinham no fundo da sala. – Uísque, vodca? – ela riu e Matt torceu o nariz.

– Um suco ou refrigerante serve Emmett.

– Ok, e você? – ela me olhou e sorri.

– Pode beber doçura, eu sou o motorista hoje e vou me comportar. – pisquei e ela sorriu.

– Vinho se tiver.

– Ótima escolha, Bella. Emmett traga uma taça para mim também.

– Claro baby, e você Edward?

– Bem, eu vou acompanhar Matt e vou de suco. – ele riu.

– Ok. – Emmett saiu da sala para buscar as bebidas e Rosie se virou para nós.

– Então, como foi o dia hoje?

– Muito bom, passamos o dia na piscina. – ela sorriu genuinamente.

– Isso é ótimo, aquela piscina nunca era usada. E você Matt se divertiu? – ele sorriu e começou a tagarelar sobre o dia divertidíssimo que teve. Rosalie sorriu diante da animação dele e passei a mão pelos cabelos dele os bagunçando mais e sorrindo com tudo que ele contava.

– Aqui as bebidas. – Emmett voltou trazendo uma bandeja, e ri ao ver duas caixinhas de suco e arquei uma sobrancelha, ele sorriu abertamente e entregou a taça de vinho para as meninas e os sucos para mim e Matt. Mal mexi no meu Matt estava lutando pra abrir o seu e ri, ele bufou e ergueu a caixinha pra mim.

– Abre pra mim, pai?

– Claro. – estava furando a caixinha e entreguei a Matt e olhei para Rose e Emmett que me olhavam de boca aberta. – O que?

– Pai? – dei de ombros e sorri orgulhosamente.

– Eu sou o pai dele agora. – olhei para Bella que sorriu com certeza aprovando minhas palavras e em seguida olhei Matt que sorria abertamente.

_Com certeza eu era seu pai agora._


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza tinha que ser agora.**

_– Abre pra mim, pai?_

_– Claro. – estava furando a caixinha e entreguei a Matt e olhei para Rose e Emmett que me olhavam de boca aberta. – O que?_

_– Pai? – dei de ombros e sorri orgulhosamente._

_– Eu sou o pai dele agora. – olhei para Bella que sorriu com certeza aprovando minhas palavras e em seguida olhei Matt que sorria abertamente._

Rosálie suspirou e Emmett sorriu abertamente, eu sabia que eles ficariam felizes por mim.

– Bem, bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou faminta. – Rosalie se levantou e saiu apressadamente da sala, Emmett riu e levantou a seguindo, antes de um aperto gentil em meu ombro. Entendia seu gesto, era como me dizer parabéns, ele saiu da sala e Bella deu um ultimo gole em seu vinho e me olhou preocupada.

– Está tudo bem?

– Claro, então com fome? – ela sorriu assentindo e ficou de pé, chamamos Matt e fomos para a sala de jantar de Rose.

Nos sentamos, Emmett na cabeceira e Rose a sua direita, do lado esquerdo sentamos eu e Bella e Matt entre nós. Rose mandou servir a comida, e sua empregada trouxe as travessas.

– O cheiro está ótimo Rose.

– Emmy fez sua especialidade, canelone.

– Hmmm, Emmy é ótima com comidas italianas. – falei para Bella.

– Adoro canelone. – olhei para Matt preocupado.

– Você come canelone Matt? – ele baixou a cabeça e deu de ombros olhei para Bella que negou. Merda... olhei Rose que sorriu.

– Ah e claro Emmy fez arroz e batata frita. – a cabeça de Matt disparou pra cima e sorriu.

– Eu adoro batata frita.

– Eu também Matt. – ela piscou pra ele que corou, mas sorria. Quando tiraram as tampas das travessas Bella serviu a comida de Matt e depois a minha e a dela, sorri para seu gesto e a beijaria se Matt não estivesse na frente.

O jantar correu bem, Rosalie e Emmett perguntaram mais sobre Bella, e se ela gostava de trabalhar na empresa, o que ela adorava. Emmett e eu falamos sobre alguns contratos enquanto Rose e Bella conversavam amenidades.

Quando terminamos fomos para sala onde foi servido café, a empregada trouxe um pratinho com bolo de chocolate para Matt que sorriu e agradeceu antes de atacar o bolo.

Conforme a noite seguia eu não pude deixar de sorrir, estava feliz que minha família estava se dando bem com meu futuro, pois Bella e Matt eram o que eu sempre sonhei. Eu amava os dois e queria eles comigo para sempre.

Mais tarde quando já estávamos indo, Rosalie me abraçou na porta e beijei seus cabelos.

– Eu adorei sua família Edward.

– Obrigado Rosie, estou feliz que gostou e pode fazer parte dela agora. – ela assentiu e pegou minha mão.

– Você vai casar com ela?

– Se ela me aceitar.

– Ela seria louca se não aceitasse. – ri passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Bem vamos torcer pra ela não ser. – ela sorriu e me abraçou de novo.

– Quero ser sua madrinha em.

– Lógico que vai ser. Não posso pensar em ninguém melhor que você e Emmett para estarem comigo quando eu me casar. – pisquei e dei um ultimo abraço antes de ir.

Emmett me passou Matt que estava meio sonolento no seu colo, o abracei apertado e me despedi deles. Matt se aconchegou em meu peito e beijei sua testa.

– Foi muito divertido pai.

– Foi mesmo, filho. – Bella sorriu ao meu lado, Emmett depois que Matt comeu o bolo o tinha arrastado pra sua sala pessoal de brincar, sim Emmett tinha uma sala só pra sua mesa de sinuca e jogos de fliperama e videogame. Ele e Matt ficaram jogando até a hora de ir, Emmett havia achado um amigo de brincadeiras.

Coloquei Matt no banco de trás e ele já cochilava sentado, sorrindo prendi o cinto nele, e abri a porta para Bella, ela entrou e corri para meu lugar.

– O que Rosalie te disse? – ela perguntou enquanto eu dirigia para fora da propriedade de Rose.

– Que adorou a minha família. – ela sorriu.

– Adoro a nossa família também.

– Bom, pois eu realmente quero que sejamos uma família.

– Não é muito cedo? Nós só nos conhecemos, o que há um mês?

– Doçura, se não nos casarmos é por que você quer esperar um pouco mais, e eu respeito isso, mas saiba que por mim, a gente ia pra Las Vegas e casava imediatamente.

– Edward. – ela riu, mas assenti.

– Eu falo sério Bella, eu amo você, eu amo seu filho como o meu, e quero que vocês façam parte da minha vida.

– Se continuar falando assim eu realmente vou considerar isso.

– É a ideia doçura, mas tem uma condição quando nos casarmos. – ela me olhou apreensiva.

– Qual?

– Eu quero ser pai de Matt.

– Você já é. – sorri olhando pelo espelho retrovisor para ele.

– Eu sei, mas eu quero ser legalmente, quero adotá-lo como meu. – ela fungou e secou uma lagrima que deslizou por sua bochecha.

– O que eu faço com você Edward? – sussurrou pegando a minha mão e ri.

– Case comigo, me deixe fazer parte da sua família.

– Você já faz, mas se você precisa que isso seja legitimo, eu caso com você. – ri brilhantemente.

– Ok, vamos pensar bem, você já disse que sim, mas eu ainda vou fazer um pedido oficial. – ela riu.

– Não precisa...

– Claro que sim. Você merece o mundo Isabella, e eu quero te dar ele. – apertei sua mão na minha e ela assentiu.

– Eu amo você Edward.

– Eu também te amo doçura.

[...]

Ao chegarmos em casa eu coloquei Matt na cama, foi um pouco difícil retirar sua roupa e vestir o pijama nele, mas consegui depois de um tempinho. Fui para o quarto, Bella me esperava sentada na cama, ela já estava semi nua usado somente uma calcinha preta, sorri maliciosamente indo até ela. Bella se levantou se aproximando de mim.

– Toma um banho comigo?

– Deus sim. – ela riu e me puxando pelas mãos me levou até o banheiro.

Ela tirou as minhas roupas e sua calcinha e me puxou para o Box, entramos de baixo do jato de água quente, ela beijou meu peito e pescoço e sorri para ela.

– Está tentando me seduzir doçura? – ela deu uma risadinha e mordiscou meu mamilo.

– Com certeza Sr. Masen. – gemi passando as mãos por seu corpo delicioso, ela suspirou e colou mais em mim, agarrei sua bunda a puxando contra meu pau, suspiramos quando meu membro roçou em sua fenda molhada.

– Hmmm, pois conseguiu doçura. – ela desceu a mão para meu pau e o agarrou e ficou esfregando ele contra seu clitóris, ambos gememos colando mais nossos corpos.

Tirei uma das mãos da sua bundinha e puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu colando nossos lábios, gememos na boca um do outro, em um beijo calmo, primeiro só com os lábios, mas não demorou muito para estarmos nos beijando com fúria e paixão.

Ela largou meu pau e me abraçou pelo pescoço e pulou em mim, voltei a agarrar sua bunda para segurá-la, e suas pernas cruzaram em volta do meu quadril e meu pau ficou bem na entradinha da sua boceta, ela gemeu se esfregando contra mim e queria me enfiar nela, mas mal havia tocado seu corpo. Soltei sua bundinha e levei a mão a sua boceta, meus dedos provocaram seu clitóris e ela gemeu em minha boca, afastei a boca da dela e ambos respirávamos ofegantes.

– Me foda Edward...

– Você está pronta pra mim doçura? – perguntei esfregando sua boceta e já a sentia melada pra mim.

– Oh sim...

– Quer meu pau?

– Por favor... – grunhiu, e abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar e mordiscar meu peito joguei a cabeça pra trás gemendo de prazer guiei meu pau a sua boceta, ela arfou e rebolou para me acomodar melhor dentro dela.

Gemi ao sentir seu calor apertado rodeando meu pau, ela estava tão molhada, soltei meu pau quando ele entrou todo, e esfreguei seu clitóris, eu viria logo se ela continuasse me lambendo e chupando.

Comecei a estocar com força dentro dela, sua boceta apertando meu pau a cada estocada só me fazia ficar mais perto do ápice. Beijei sua boca novamente, enroscando minha língua na dela, minhas estocadas eram mais fortes e rápidas.

– Edward... – ela gritou afastando a boca da minha e me abraçou apertado, suas unhas cavando em minhas costas, enquanto gemia meu nome, meu pau já pulsava e meu orgasmo estava próximo.

Esfreguei seu clitóris e o belisquei, Bella gritou e gozou em meu pau, rosnei com seu aperto e o prazer me alcançou com força.

Ainda estoquei mais algumas vezes lentamente, ela gemia baixinho dando beijos em meu pescoço e rosto, quando sai de dentro dela, ela tirou suas pernas de mim e a ajudei a se firmar.

Rimos um para o outro e começamos a tomar banho de verdade dessa vez.

[...]

– Pai, pai, acorda, papai, acordaaaaaaa... oh paaaai... – grunhi ao ser chacoalhado e Matt chamando. Talvez se eu continuasse quieto ele ia embora. – vamos pai acordaaaa, PAI, papaaaaai...

– Acordei. – falei me sentando e ele sorriu brilhantemente pra mim.

– Bom dia pai. – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

– Seu pestinha. – comecei a fazer cócegas nele que riu, tentando me parar.

– Paraaaaaaa, pai... – falava entre risadas e não pude deixar de sorrir, quando o soltei ele estava ofegante e sorria.

– Então o que você queria?

– Nada, só te chamar de pai. – acabei sorrindo mais e me levantei o pegando e jogando sobre meus ombros como um saco de batatas, ele gritou e riu, mas não reclamou.

Desci as escadas com ele assim e segui até a cozinha aonde ouvi barulho, ao entrar Bella sorriu ao nos ver, fui até ela e beijei sua bochecha.

– Bom dia amor.

– Olá. E o que você tem ai? – coloquei Matt sentando no balcão e ele sorria.

– Um saco de batatas.

– Que saco de batatas mais lindo. – ela segurou o rosto dele beijando suas bochechas e ele riu.

– Mãe. – resmungou e ri me sentando no banquinho em frente ao balcão.

– Então o que tem pro café?

– Fiz waffles.

– Ebaaaa. – Matt comemorou e ri.

– Mas tem calda de chocolate não é? – ela colocou a calda na minha frente e gemi. – Ah agora sim. – ela riu, e se sentou ao meu lado, Matt comeu sentado no balcão mesmo e ficamos planejando como gastaríamos o resto do dia.

O domingo passou rapidamente, entre eu e Matt jogando videogame, e depois vendo filmes, ele me fez assistir o Kung fu panda 2, e depois os Toy Story, 1, 2 e 3.

Já era noite quando os levei para casa, estava triste que eles tinham que ir. Eu queria que viessem morar comigo, mas talvez fosse muito cedo, precisava falar com Bella sobre isso. Foi tão bom tê-los em casa, e queria que sempre estivessem lá.

Estacionei o carro e Bella e Matt saíram, fui até o porta malas pegar a caixa de brinquedos de Matt, enquanto Bella abria a casa e Matt entrou correndo, já fechava o porta malas, quando senti a mão de Bella em meu braço e tentei sorrir pra ela, mas deve ter parecido uma careta, por que franziu a testa.

– O que há de errado?

– Nada. – resmunguei indo pra sua casa, mas ela me parou.

– Edward, o que foi? Você parecia tão feliz hoje e agora, parece que chutaram seu cachorro. – acabei rindo da sua comparação, mas suspirei, eu meio que me sentia assim.

– Eu só... bem não queria que fossem.

– Oh, eu também não queria ir.

– Ótimo, pegue umas roupas e vamos voltar pra casa. – falei animadamente e ela riu e segurou meu rosto.

– É o que mais quero Edward, mas...

– O que? você disse que queria também, aposto que Matt ia adorar que morássemos todos juntos. – ela riu e beijou meus lábios.

– Edward amor, eu e Matt amaríamos morar com você, mas nós precisamos conversar sobre essas coisas.

– Conversar sobre o que?

– Bem, a escola de Matt, e meu trabalho, e você está pronto pra ter a gente invadindo a sua casa... – rolei os olhos e a beijei para que se calasse, quando afastei meus lábios dos dela sorri.

– Primeiro, podemos deixar Matt na escola antes de ir trabalhar, ou colocamos ele em uma escola mais próxima da minha casa, e quanto ao trabalho eu prometo me comportar na empresa, e é lógico que quero vocês invadindo minha casa, minha vida, o que quiser eu quero vocês comigo sempre.

– Edward... – ela sorria e eu sabia que ela queria, eu podia ver em seus olhos.

– Eu quero vocês comigo Bella, sempre. – repeti e ela assentiu.

– Então a gente faz as malas agora?

_Com certeza tinha que ser agora._


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza eu tinha que ir a essa reunião.**

_– Edward... – ela sorria e eu sabia que ela queria, eu podia ver em seus olhos._

_– Eu quero vocês comigo Bella, sempre. – repeti e ela assentiu._

_– Então a gente faz as malas agora? _– meu sorriso devia dividir meu rosto de tão grande soltei a caixa de Matt e agarrei Bella em um abraço apertado a erguendo do chão, ela gritou me abraçando pelo pescoço e rindo.

– Vai mesmo fazer isso?

– Sim, sim, sim... – ela cantarolou enfiando o rosto em meu pescoço e suspirei de contentamento.

– Mãe? – Matt veio para fora com certeza estranhando nossa demora e nos olhou confuso, coloquei Bella no chão e corri o pegando no colo e o abraçando apertado.

– Advinha só Matt, você e sua mãe vão morar comigo. – os olhinhos dele chegaram a brilhar e ele olhou ansiosamente para Bella, que sorriu assentindo.

– Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. – ele me abraçou apertado e beijei seu cabelo, olhei Bella que sorria abertamente e ainda com Matt no meu colo fui até ela a envolvendo em um abraço, ela me abraçou de volta suspirando.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados como uma família, uma meia louca, pois estávamos no meio da rua. Ri dos meus pensamentos e os soltei.

– Vamos fazer suas malas... – comecei a andar pra sua casa, mas Bella me parou.

– Espere, é muita coisa pra fazermos agora.

– Oh, mas você disse... – ela rolou os olhos e me interrompeu me dando um beijo.

– Edward eu não estou dizendo que não vamos, mas é muita coisa pra arrumarmos para agora, amanhã ou no próximo fim de semana fazemos uma mudança completa ok.

– Oh. – suspirei desanimado e Matt devia espelhar minha expressão, pois Bella riu.

– Não se preocupem meninos, nós ainda vamos hoje para casa de Edward.

– Sério? – Matt e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo e ela rolou os olhos novamente.

– Claro que sim. Mas Matt e eu precisamos pegar algumas coisas para a semana.

– Claro, eu vou ajudá-los. – peguei a caixa de brinquedos de Matt e coloquei de volta no porta-malas, seguindo Bella e Matt pra dentro da sua casa.

Bella foi até o quarto dela, eu nunca havia entrado ali, na verdade nunca havia passado da sala e cozinha, seu quarto era simples e bonito, pintado de lilás com uma cama de casal e um guarda-roupas de solteiro em mogno, ela me pediu para pegar uma mala sobre o guarda-roupas, e a peguei. Ela rapidamente começou a se mover pelo quarto pegando algumas roupas de trabalho e algumas de ficar em casa e foi jogando na mala.

– Edward ajude o Matt com suas roupas, com certeza ele só está pegando brinquedos.

– Claro. – beijei sua bochecha e fui para o quarto ao lado do dela, era bem pequeno as paredes pintadas de azul claro com adesivos colados perto da cama de solteiro e uma cômoda ambos em marfim, Matt estava ajoelhado no chão em frente a um baú com um personagem de desenho com dois brinquedos na mão.

– O que está fazendo?

– Ah, oi pai, só escolhendo quais levo. – rolei os olhos.

– Matt leva o baú todo, venha me ajude a pegar algumas roupas pra escola, você usa uniforme?

– Sim. – ele sorriu e se levantou apressando-se em abrir a primeira gaveta da cômoda onde havia varias camisetas brancas com o emblema da escola e calças e shorts azuis. Peguei cinco camisetas duas calças e duas bermudas, para a semana devia dar.

– Pegue uns dois pijamas e me mostre onde ficam as roupas de brincar.

– Claro pai. – sorri e baguncei seu cabelo, juntos pegamos rapidamente o que ele deveria usar pela semana, ele pegou sua mochila da escola com os materiais, e quando separamos tudo, Bella entrou no quarto com uma mala menor.

– Tudo pronto aqui?

– Sim, eu peguei o que achava que ele usaria pela semana.

– Ok, pegou os uniformes?

– Sim.

– Oh... – ela pareceu surpresa, mas acabou rindo e colocando tudo que separamos na mala, peguei o baú de Matt, e o chamei para me ajudar a colocar as coisas no porta-malas.

Caminhamos para fora, com ele ao meu lado tagarelando sobre como ia ser legal dormir no seu novo quarto a semana toda. Ri da sua animação, na verdade eu estava tão animado quanto ele.

Assim que o baú estava guardado, Matt e eu voltamos para dentro, fomos pegando a mala de Bella e a de Matt, ele tentou levar a mala de Bella que era a maior, e ri tirando da sua mão.

– Você ainda é muito novo pra carregar essa, parceiro. – ele bufou, e lhe entreguei a sua mochila da escola.

– Eu não sou muito novo. – resmungou e ri.

– Pra carregar uma mala pesada é sim, Matt, mas logo será forte e vai aguentar muito mais que uma mala em. – ele sorriu.

– Ok.

– Venha, você precisa me ajudar com o porta-malas. – ele assentiu e fomos para fora, e com a ajuda dele guardei tudo no porta-malas, exceto pela mala de Bella, que coloquei no chão do banco de trás. Quando estava tudo certo voltamos para dentro e Matt foi pegar alguma coisa pra comer e fui atrás de Bella, a achei no quarto falando no telefone.

– Sim, eu gostaria que você ficasse com a casa... Claro que não, apesar de não sentir que devo nada a ela, foi a única coisa que me deixou... – ela suspirou por um momento e negou. – Não, não preciso que me pague aluguel Ângela, é um presente pra você e Ben. – ela falou mais algum tempo e sentei ao seu lado, ela sorriu pra mim e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Eu tenho certeza disso Angie. Eu e Matt pertencemos com ele. – sorri com suas palavras, elas eram muito verdadeiras, eles pertenciam comigo, assim como eu pertencia a eles.

– Ok, tchau, você tem a chave se precisar de algo, mas no fim de semana eu venho pegar o resto das minhas coisas... Ok, ok, te amo também, a gente se fala durante a semana. – ela desligou e se virou pra mim.

– Pronta?

– Sim. Nem acredito que estamos fazendo isso.

– Eu sim, e acho até que demorou. – ela riu e me abraçou.

– Sabe que quando fizermos isso não tem mais volta não é? Você vai estar se responsabilizando por aquele menininho que já te ama como pai.

– Eu sei Bella, e eu quero isso, eu já amo ele como filho também. – ela assentiu e saltou do meu colo.

– Bem então vamos, que amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

– Claro doçura. – pisquei pra ela e peguei sua mão e saímos do quarto, achamos Matt na sala comendo uma bolacha e o chamamos.

– Vamos pra casa querido. – Bella chamou e ele sorriu e veio correndo até nós, pegando minha mão, sorri para Bella e beijei sua testa.

Nós estávamos realmente fazendo isso, eu mal podia acreditar que finalmente eu teria a minha família comigo sempre, e faria de tudo para sempre tê-los comigo.

As próximas semanas passaram rapidamente, foi um pouco difícil se ajustar, eu nunca tive ninguém em casa, e de repente eu tinha uma família. Uma mulher e um filho, e a cada dia eu me apaixonava mais por eles.

Mesmo quando Matt deixava todos os materiais jogados pela sala quando chegava da escola e eu odiava dar bronca nele, mas eu tinha que dar.

Ou quando Bella me pedia coisas como ajudá-lo com o dever, era estranho fazer coisas assim, mas eu estava me acostumando e gostando.

Contratamos um motorista para levar Matt à escola e depois o deixar na empresa, onde almoçávamos juntos e depois ele ia à creche na empresa. Em casa contratei alguns empregados para cuidar da mesma, antes eu chamava um serviço de limpeza uma vez por mês, já que eu nunca ficava muito na imensa casa, então a bagunça era mínima, mas agora eu sempre estava em casa, não só eu como a minha família, Bella cozinhava, Matt fazia bagunça, como uma família devia ser.

Era bom saber que eu quando eu voltasse pra casa à noite a minha família estaria ali para mim. Bella resolveu fazer o tempo da família, como quando os meus pais eram vivos, sempre jantando juntos, mesmo quando ela saia mais cedo e eu chegava um pouco tarde eles estavam esperando por mim, para termos o nosso jantar em família.

No fim de semana depois que resolvemos morar juntos, fui com Bella a sua antiga casa, para finalizarmos a mudança. Matt saiu com Rose e Emmett para passar o dia. Pegamos o que faltava e Bella entregou as chaves para sua amiga Ângela, que ia morar com o namorado na casa.

Quando voltamos pra casa com todas as suas coisas, que na maioria eram roupas, fotos e algumas lembranças que Bella guardava, afinal ela não quis nenhum móvel, e decidimos que o que precisássemos compraríamos. Arrumamos tudo e passamos o dia juntos.

Era bom ter um tempo só para nós, e acabou virando rotina, pelo menos um fim de semana, Emmett e Rosie levavam Matt para passear, ele adorava passar um tempo com os tios como ele já os chamava, e Rosie estava apaixonada pelo meu filho.

Com o passar das semanas caímos em uma rotina muito tranquila e gostosa, era bom ter uma família sempre em casa, eu sentia que a única coisa que faltava era oficializar, o que eu faria logo que eu comprasse um bonito anel pra Bella.

Já fazia um mês e meio que morávamos juntos e eu já estava me segurando pra não arrastar Bella pra Las Vegas e casar com ela, mas eu queria que ela tivesse um casamento dos sonhos, então eu precisava comprar um anel de noivado para ela o quanto antes, pois eu já estava ansioso pra oficializar o nosso relacionamento.

Estava em meu escritório olhando alguns papeis, Bella havia saído para pegar alguns documentos para mim, eu estava entediado.

Mesmo Bella sendo uma distração na maioria das vezes eu gostava de ter ela aqui me distraindo. Estava relendo a mesma frase pela quinta vez quando alguém bateu na porta, murmurei um "entre", e sorri quando Matt entrou sorridente.

Ele vinha sempre me visitar durante o dia, e todos no escritório já o conheciam como meu filho, ninguém realmente sabia a historia, a maioria achava que era meu filho mesmo, que eu tive um caso com Bella, e só agora estava reconhecendo o menino.

Lógico que quem me contou isso foi Emmett, que estava se tornando um fofoqueiro, sempre fofocando com as secretarias, queria ver quando Rose descobrisse das suas novas amigas, ele com certeza estaria encrencado.

Mas eu não me importava com a fofoca sobre meu relacionamento com Bella e Matt. Nós, os que importavam, sabiam da verdade. E só isso que me interessava.

– Oi pai.

– Hey Matt, tudo bem?

– Sim... – ele me olhou timidamente, coisa que sempre fazia quando queria me pedir algo e sorri.

– Venha aqui. – ele correu até minha cadeira e o coloquei no meu colo, percebi que ele trazia um pequeno caderno entre as mãos e o olhei curioso. – É sua agenda da escola? – ele olhou para o caderno e assentiu.

– É... hmmm vai ter reuniões de pais, amanhã. – peguei a agenda onde mostrava os deveres do dia e avisava da reunião.

– Estou vendo, sua mãe que vai as suas reuniões não é?

– Sim, é que... – ele baixou o olhar de novo e ri.

– Diga Matt, sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa.

– Pai, o senhor pode ir?

– Oh, sério? – ele assentiu ainda evitando meus olhos e sorri abertamente.- Se sua mãe não se importar, mas posso saber por que você quer que eu vá? – ele deu de ombros.

– É que... eu disse pros meus amigos que eu tinha um pai, e eles não acreditaram. – o olhei por um momento e sorri.

_Com certeza eu tinha que ir a essa reunião._


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Com certeza nisso eu concordava com ele.**

– Pai, o senhor pode ir?

– Oh, sério? – ele assentiu ainda evitando meus olhos e sorri abertamente.

– Se sua mãe não se importar, mas posso saber por que você quer que eu vá? – ele deu de ombros.

– É que... eu disse pros meus amigos que eu tinha um pai, e eles não acreditaram. – o olhei por um momento e sorri.

– Bem então é uma questão de honra ir a essa reunião em. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e me abraçou.

– Obrigada pai.

– Qualquer coisa por você parceiro. Agora eu vou precisar da sua ajuda também. – ele se afastou pra me olhar.

– O que?

– Mas lembre-se é um segredo.

– Não posso contar pra mamãe?

– Não.

– Ta bom, o que é?

– Depois da reunião, nós vamos comprar um anel especial pra mamãe.

– Que tipo de anel? – pelo seu sorriso com certeza ele imaginava qual era.

– Um anel de casamento. – pisquei e seu sorriso ficou maior que antes.

– De verdade?

– De verdade.

– Que maneiro pai, agora vamos ser uma família de verdade.

– Pode apostar parceiro. – ele me abraçou de novo e beijei sua testa. – houve uma batida na porta, e ele pulou do meu colo, notei com o tempo que Matt tinha vergonha que o vissem em demonstrações de afeto.

Ele não queria ser mais um bebê. Devia ser coisa de menino. Mas felizmente quando estávamos sozinhos, ele me deixava mimá-lo como um pai babão que eu sou.

– Pode entrar. – mandei quando Matt já estava sentado na cadeira de frente pra minha mesa, Emmett colocou a cabeça pra dentro e sorriu a nos ver.

– Hey caras.

– Tio Emm. – Matt gritou e correu até ele, Emmett terminou de entrar na sala e o pegou no colo.

– Oi carinha, como está?

– Legal, advinha... – ele fechou a boca e olhou pra mim, rolei os olhos e assenti. – Papai e eu vamos comprar um anel de casamento.

– Já era hora em.

– E como Emmett. – concordei alegremente, na verdade queria ter oficializado isso antes, mas não queria assustar Bella, mudar pra minha casa já havia sido um grande passo pra ela, e só estava esperando ela se acostumar com a ideia de uma vida de casados, mas já fazia mais de um mês já estávamos prontos para o próximo passo.

Emmett sorriu indo até a cadeira que Matt estava antes e sentou com Matt em seu colo.

– Quer que eu distraia a Bella enquanto vocês compram o anel?

– Não, eu vou amanhã na reunião de pais de Matt, e depois vamos direto comprar o anel.

– Legal, vou me encarregar de dar um monte de trabalho pra Bellinha. – ele piscou pra Matt que riu.

– Pobre Bella. – murmurei e peguei meu telefone discando o telefone da secretaria.

– Pois não Sr. Masen?

– Srta. Stanley, cancele meus compromissos de amanhã, eu tenho um compromisso inadiável e vou ficar o dia todo fora.

– Claro senhor, algo mais?

– Sim, Srta. Swan, vai ficar trabalhando com Emmett pelo dia ok.

– Sim senhor.

Desliguei e voltei a planejar meu dia com Matt, e agora com a ajuda de Emmett.

Bella chegou uma hora mais tarde e Matt já havia voltado a creche, Emmett fez questão de levá-lo, quando Esme ligou avisando que Matt estava perdendo a hora da historia.

– Oi amor. – ela sorriu me dando um beijo e a puxei para meu colo, desde que mudamos juntos, Bella praticamente esqueceu os limites que tinha imposto antes, lógico isso até eu tentar colocar a mão embaixo da sua saia, ai ela lembrava que estávamos na empresa.

– Olá doçura, cansada?

– Exausta, mas consegui fazer tudo.

– Bom, hey se importa se ficar trabalhando com Emmett amanhã?

– Não, mas por quê? Estou te distraindo de novo? – ela sorriu maliciosamente e beijei sua boca linda, ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e minha mão inconscientemente foi pra sua coxa a apertando, ela afastou a boca da minha e bateu na minha mão. Rolei os olhos.

– Você sempre me distrai Srta. Swan, mas não é por isso, eu até gosto de ser distraído por você. – pisquei e ela riu.

– Então por que Sr. Masen?

– Eu tenho um compromisso inadiável amanhã.

– Oh... – ela saiu do meu colo e remexeu os papeis sobre minha mesa. – Posso... posso saber qual é? – contive a vontade de rir, ela era tão insegura as vezes, como não notava que eu estava caído por ela, peguei sua mão a puxando para meu colo novamente.

– Sim, nosso filho tem reunião de pais amanhã.

– Não deveria ser eu a ir?

– Bem ele me pediu pra ir, você se importa? – ela sorriu abertamente e me abraçou.

– Claro que não, fico feliz que ele queira que você vá. Mas você quer ir, você não precisa ir se não... – beijei seus lábios a calando.

– Hey eu realmente quero ir, eu quero fazer parte da vida dele, ok?

– Ok. Então amanhã vou ser assistente de Emmett?

– Sinto por você doçura. – ela riu.

– Emmett não é tão mal.

– Depois de amanhã quero ver você repetir isso. – ela riu me dando um tapa, e tentei distraí-la novamente, mas como sempre foi só eu colocar a mão de baixo da sua saia e ela saltou do meu colo me repreendendo.

Oh mulher difícil, sorte dela que eu era louco por ela.

[...]

Sai do carro na manhã seguinte e fui para o lado de Matt e o ajudei com o cinto, ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

– Tudo bem parceiro?

– Tudo sim pai. – sorri e beijei seu cabelo e o ajudei a sair do carro e peguei sua mão.

– Ótimo, agora me guie até sua sala que eu não conheço nada por aqui. – ele riu e começou a me puxar para o prédio da sua escola, era um grande prédio de dois andares, pintado com cores bem coloridas, haviam alguns pais e mães com os filhos esperando os portões abrirem para darem inicio a reunião, me senti um pouco por fora, já que eu era o único de terno.

– Acha que eu devia ter vestido outra roupa? – sussurrei pra Matt, quando paramos perto do portão e parecia que todos estavam me encarando.

– Não pai você ta ótimo.

– Oh... ok. – uma mulher chegou perto de mim com um menininho de cara feia e gorduchinho, ela sorriu abertamente para mim.

– Olá, Sou Anny Crower, você, é amigo da Bella? – ela olhou para Matt, que encarava o garoto gorduchinho.

– Ah sim, prazer, Edward Masen, sou namorado dela.

– Viu Tyler, ele é meu pai. – Matt falou apontando pra mim com orgulho e Tyler bufou.

– Ele é só namorado da sua mãe, isso não é ser pai.

– Tyler. – a mulher repreendeu e sorri educadamente.

– Não tem problema, eu vou ser pai de Matt em breve. – ela pareceu triste com isso.

– Vai casar com Bella?

– Se ela me aceitar.

– Só se fosse louca não aceitaria. – sorri agradecido, e antes que respondesse outra mulher apareceu.

– Quem é seu amigo Anny?

– Ellen, esse é Edward Masen, noivo da Bella.

– Oh que inesperado. E ela deixou você vir com o filho dela a reunião? – perguntou com veneno na voz e não gostei dela, sorri educadamente.

– Bem, eu vou me casar com ela, então é normal eu vir na reunião do meu filho.

– Oh... – ela pareceu embaraçada, mas sorriu em seguida. – Sou Ellen York, esse é meu filho Erick. – apontou para o menino de cabelo preto e bem branquinho e magrelo, ele me olhava com olhos arregalados e depois se voltou para Matt.

– Seu pai é bem alto.

– Eu te disse. – Matt parecia muito satisfeito com ele mesmo. Rolei os olhos e baguncei seu cabelo, ele levantou o rosto me olhando e deu um sorriso tímido.

Mais algumas mães se juntaram ao nosso pequeno grupo e estava me incomodando como elas ficavam me olhando, estava me sentindo como um sapato em promoção.

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente os portões se abriram, e acenei para as mães e segui Matt para a sala dele, tivemos que esperar pela bagunça de alunos e pais para chegar a sala, mas finalmente chegamos. Sua sala ficava no primeiro andar então era fácil decorar o caminho.

Matt me puxou diretamente até a mesa da professora dele, ela era uma moça jovem não mais que 25, alta com cabelos loiros e rosto bonito, ela estava sentada na beirada da mesa conversando com uma mãe, paramos ao lado dela esperando ela nos dar atenção, quando a outra mãe se afastou e ela se virou para nós sorri e seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Bom dia, eu sou o pai de Matthew...

– Pai? – ela piscou confusa e olhou para Matt ao meu lado.

– É tia, eu disse que tinha um pai agora. – ela voltou a olhar pra mim e sorriu abertamente e tocou meu peito.

– É um prazer conhecer o senhor.

– Er... obrigado, sou Edward Masen.

– Sou a tia Irina, feliz em conhecê-lo Edward, é sempre bom conhecer os pais.

– Bem, sou pai de primeira viagem, mas estou aprendendo, e acredito que participar da educação do meu garoto é fundamental.

– Oh o senhor é um ótimo pai. – ela passou a mão por meu peito e me afastei um pouco pigarreando.

– Obrigada, eu... vou sentar lá.

– Ok, se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa estou à disposição.

– Ok. Venha Matt. – praticamente arrastei o menino longe dali. Eu já ia sentar, mas Matt me puxou para ver a parede do fundo onde tinha desenhos e trabalhos das crianças.

– Olha pai, eu tinha feito só eu e minha mãe, mas eu pedi pra tia pra fazer um novo. – ele apontou o desenho da família dele, e agora estava eu ali, alem de Emmett e Rose.

– Tio Emmett e tia Rose também?

– Bem era pra colocar a família toda né.

– Ficou ótimo. Mostre-me seus outros desenhos. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Ok. – começou a me arrastar pela sala toda tagarelando sobre desenhos e projetos que tinha sala e não pude deixar de sorrir pra tudo, ele estava muito empolgado que eu estava ali pelo jeito.

Eu estava olhando um desenho de Matt do carro do papai, e sorri ao ver o desenho do meu carro e eu e ele lá dentro, senti que alguém me olhava e quando me virei praticamente todas as mães estavam me encarando, ou a minha bunda, assim que elas foram pegas olhando se viraram rapidamente.

– Hey pai, esse é meu amigo Jonny. – Matt trouxe um garotinho de cabelo castanho claro, era baixinho e sorridente.

– Oi senhor pai do Matt. – ri e estiquei a mão pra apertar a dele.

– Olá Jonny.

– Pai o Jonny pode ir lá em casa pra brincar na piscina?

– Claro se os pais dele deixarem.

– Legal. – eles gritaram e saíram correndo imagino pra falar com a mãe ou o pai de Jonny, alguém tocou meu ombro e me virei para ver a professora toda sorridente pra mim.

– Gostando da reunião, papai?

– Ah sim, adorando os desenhos.

– Matt é ótimo com desenhos, quer ver os cadernos dele?

– Claro. – fomos até a mesa dela e ela me entregou os cadernos e o boletim dele com o desempenho, sentei em uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa e ela sentou na beirada da mesa de frente pra mim.

Comecei a folhear os cadernos, e sorri vendo sua letra e seus desenhos, tudo sempre tão bonito e arrumadinho. Peguei o boletim e as notas dele eram ótimas, pra primeira serie estava ótimo, levantei o rosto pra falar com Irina e os peito da mulher estavam quase na minha cara, me afastei com tudo pra trás quase caindo da cadeira.

– Senhorita. – grunhi e ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Algo errado Edward? – bufei ficando de pé.

– Sim muito errado. Aonde eu assino comprovando que vim à reunião. – falei abruptamente e ela ficou desconcertada.

– Mas você já vai?

– Sim, eu e Matt temos um compromisso.

– Oh, algo importante? – ela sorriu tentando ser sedutora enquanto puxava o papel e me entregava.

– Muito vou comprar o anel de noivada da minha namorada, sabe a mãe de Matt, Isabella Swan. – murmurei enquanto assinava e entregava de volta para ela.

– Oh, então é sério? – ela parecia muito surpresa e contive a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– Muito, afinal eu não viria na reunião do meu filho se não fosse.

– Ah... OH...

– Vamos Matt. – chamei e ele veio correndo para meu lado.

– Hey pai, meus outros amigos querem ir também. – ele apontou para seus amigos e suas mães que estavam todas sorridentes, estremeci só de pensar em falar com elas.

– Matt, no seu aniversario você convida a classe toda, ok? Agora nós temos que ir. – ele sorriu.

– Comprar o anel?

– Sim.

– Legal. – ele foi até Irina e ela beijou sua bochecha. – Tchau tia.

– Tchau querido.

– Até logo senhorita. – acenei e puxei Matt pra fora e acenei educadamente para as outras mães que pareciam decepcionadas com a nossa saída rápida.

Assim que saímos da escola e estávamos na segurança do meu carro respirei aliviado, Deus pareciam um bando de taradas, principalmente a professora.

Matt estava animado no carro e ri enquanto dirigia para o centro, ao chegar procurei por uma joalheria, e escolhi uma "joalheira Tiffany", estacionei o carro em um estacionamento e eu e Matt caminhamos até a loja. Assim que entramos uma jovem veio sorridente até nós.

– Posso ajudar em algo?

– Claro, queremos ver anéis de noivados.

– Oh, me sigam, por favor. – ela nos levou até o balcão e trouxe o mostruário. – Os senhores tem alguma preferência? – olhei para Matt que sorriu abertamente.

– Tem que ser a mais bonita de todas.

_Com certeza eu concordava com ele._


	20. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza ela era a mulher da minha vida.**

_– Posso ajudar em algo?_

_– Claro, queremos ver anéis de noivados._

_– Oh, me sigam, por favor. – ela nos levou até o balcão e trouxe o mostruário. – Os senhores tem alguma preferência? – olhei para Matt que sorriu abertamente._

_– Tem que ser a mais bonita de todas. _– a jovem sorriu.

– Bem já que é assim, vamos olhar as mais lindas de todas. Os senhores tem uma faixa de preço?

– Não, só têm que agradar a nós dois aqui. – falei piscando pra Matt que sorriu concordando.

– Muito bem então, venham comigo que mostrarei algumas peças.

Passamos a maior parte da tarde na loja, a moça nos mostrou varias alianças diferentes e anéis, eu gostei de vários, mas alguns eram ostensivos demais, e não combinavam com minha Bella, e Matt parecia pensar o mesmo, pois tinha o gosto parecido com o meu. E quando já tínhamos visto quase todos, deixei para Matt a escolha final.

– Eu gostei desse pai. – ele apontou o anel, e a moça o deu para Matt ver, e ele me entregou, olhei o bonito anel e sorri.

– Acha que sua mãe vai gostar?

– Com certeza.

. ?GroupSKU=GRP10032#f+0/1009/0/0/0/1009

– Boa escolha, esse é o Heart Shape, O coração, símbolo universal do amor,  
é cortada à proporção perfeita. – ela explicou e olhei pra Matt concordando.

– Vai ser esse mesmo.

– Sim senhor. – peguei meu cartão, e fui pagar, Matt pegou minha mão me acompanhando até o caixa, e ambos sorrimos satisfeitos com nossa compra.

[...]

Chegamos em casa com algumas compras, aproveitei que estava na rua e passamos no shopping para fazer um lanche e comprei um jogo novo para o videogame de Matt e umas camisetas novas.

Sim eu ia estragar o moleque.

– Matt coloque no seu quarto, depois eu subo e arrumo. – entreguei a sacolas pra ele, que sorriu.

– Tá pai. Posso jogar agora? – ele perguntou pegando as sacolas e assenti, ele sorriu e correu pra cima. Rindo fui até a sala me jogando no sofá e peguei o celular discando o numero de Bella.

_– Oi amor._ – ela atendeu no primeiro toque e sorri.

– Olá doçura, como está o trabalho?

_– Muito divertido. Emmett é um fofoqueiro._ – sussurrou a ultima parte e ri.

– Imagino. Com certeza em vez de trabalhar ele quer ficar tricotando com você, né?

_– Algo assim._ – ela riu e sorri. _– Então o que meus meninos fizeram hoje?_

– Fomos à reunião, e depois ao shopping.

_– Só chegaram agora?_

– Sim.

_– E o que compraram nesse Shopping?_

– Comprei um jogo para Matt e umas camisetas novas. – a ouvi suspirar, com certeza iria me dar um sermão por gastar de mais com Matt. – Nem comece Bella, quando você aceitou morar aqui, você perdeu o direito de reclamar. – resmunguei e ela riu.

_– Ok, ok, só não estrague o menino._

– Não se preocupe com isso. – prometi sorrindo.

_– Bom, então como foi na reunião?_

– Assustador.

_– Assustador?_

– Deus sim, a professora é uma tarada e nem quero me lembrar daquelas mães, são todas separadas ou viúvas?

_– Pelo que eu saiba são todas casadas. Tanto que sempre ganhei olhares reprovadores daquelas mulheres por ser uma mãe solteira._

– Então são todas taradas.

_– Por que taradas?_

– Ficaram babando em mim Bella, eu me senti um sapato em promoção. – ela riu.

_– Com certeza você está exagerando._

– Não doçura, foi horrível, praticamente tive que arrastar Matt dali, antes que eu fosse atacado. – ela riu.

_– Elas nunca te atacariam, não na frente das crianças._

– Eu não confio muito não. Na próxima reunião você vai comigo em. – ela somente ria da minha desgraça, mas eu não me importava muito eu adorava seu sorriso.

Depois de mais uns minutos de conversa, Emmett reclamou que ela estava muito tempo no telefone e nos despedimos, desliguei o telefone. Corri até meu quarto e guardei o anel de Bella no bolso de um dos meus ternos e dei uma rápida passada no quarto de Matt.

Ele jogava o jogo novo e nem me notou ali, sorrindo desci e fui ver o que tinha para o jantar.

Entrei na imensa cozinha que eu quase nunca entrava e comecei a vasculhar armários e geladeira, estava na duvida entre preparar algo simples ou pedir alguma coisa.

– Pai, cadê você? – Matt chamou e gritei que estava na cozinha, ele entrou e o peguei no colo o sentando na bancada.

– Tudo bem filho?

– Sim. Está fazendo o jantar já?

– Escolhendo o que fazer. Sabe qual a comida favorita da sua mãe?

– Lasanha.

– Há então estamos com sorte, pois eu sou ótimo cozinhando lasanha. – ele riu.

– Sabe cozinhar?

– Um pouco, minha mãe me ensinou algumas coisas, e às vezes quando eu não queria morrer de fome eu fazia alguma coisinha pra mim. E minha lasanha é deliciosa em. – pisquei para ele que sorriu abertamente.

– Posso ajudar?

– Claro. – comecei a pegar os ingredientes nos armários e na geladeira. Eu e Matt trabalhamos na lasanha a bolonhesa.

[...]

Ajudei Matt com a gravata e sorri enquanto o olhava, ele estava muito bonito usando um terno escuro e os cabelos bagunçados como os meus.

– Pronto. – ele se afastou de mim para se olhar no espelho.

– Estamos iguaizinhos pai. – falou animadamente e ri. Havia comprado um terno no shopping para ele parecido com o meu, e ele insistiu em usar hoje a noite quando eu pedisse a mão de Bella.

Fui até o espelho e sorri ao ver nossa imagem, estávamos realmente iguais. Baguncei seu cabelo e fui até o terno onde deixei a aliança e coloquei em meu bolso.

– Bem estamos prontos.

– Acha que ela vai aceitar pai?

– Claro que vai. Como ela pode resistir a nós? – ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo e ri.

– É estamos irressistiiviis. – ri alto.

– Irresistíveis.

– Ok, irresistíveis. – falou a palavra com calma e sorriu.

– Bem vamos descer agora. Eu preciso tirar a lasanha do forno.

Descemos para o primeiro andar, Bella chegaria em breve, Matt foi para a sala e eu para a cozinha terminar o jantar. Tirei a lasanha e levei para a mesa de jantar onde o arroz e saladas já estavam, coloquei a lasanha no centro e fui para a sala com Matt.

– Você está nervoso? – Matt me perguntou e sorri.

– Um pouquinho, eu nunca pedi ninguém em casamento antes.

– Não deve ser difícil, né?

– Espero que não. Eu devo me ajoelhar?

– Nos filmes se ajoelham. – ele comentou e sorriu. – Acho que deve sim.

– Ok, então farei isso. E você está nervoso?

– Muito e se mamãe não aceitar?

– Ela vai sim parceiro. – ele assentiu e ainda estava um pouco nervoso. Ouvimos o barulho de um carro estacionando e em seguida a porta se abrindo.

– Vamos fazer agora? – Matt sussurrou e ri.

– Não é melhor jantar primeiro?

– Mas não posso comer de nervoso. – lamuriou com uma careta e sorri assentindo.

– Ok, faremos agora. – ele suspirou aliviado e juntos fomos para a entrada onde Bella deixava seu casaco, ela nos olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

– Temos algum compromisso que esqueci? – ela pareceu pensar tentando se lembrar de algo e fui até ela pegando sua mão e beijando os dedos.

– Não doçura nenhum compromisso, só um comigo e com Matt.

– Ok, e que compromisso é esse? – olhei para Matt que me olhava ansiosamente e sorri e me ajoelhei. – Edward, o que...?

– Shiii, quietinha e me ouça. – tirei a caixinha do bolso e respirei fundo antes de falar. – Bella, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa, de me deixar ser seu marido e o pai do seu filho?

– Oh Edward. – ela suspirou e se ajoelhou me abraçando também. – Sim claro que sim. – Matt soltou um alto suspiro e ri, Bella se virou para ele e o abraçou.

– Você já aceitou Edward como pai, querido?

– Claro, né mãe. – rolou os olhos e sorri, e a abri a caixinha e escorreguei o anel em seu dedo, ela olhou o anel e suspirou.

– É lindo Edward.

– Matt me ajudou a escolher.

– Você ajudou?

– Sim, eu que escolhi esse. – falou orgulhosamente e ela sorriu e o beijou estalado e em seguida a mim.

– É perfeito, eu amei.

Nos levantamos do chão e comecei a puxá-la para sala de jantar.

– Agora venha jantar, Matt e eu preparamos a comida para você. – ela sorriu e se aconchegou contra mim.

– Vocês são os melhores. – sussurrou e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

– Tudo por que te amamos doçura.

[...]

Sai do banheiro e sorri ao ver Bella já na cama e admirando seu anel com um sorriso bobo no rosto, fui até ela me deitando ao seu lado e a puxei contra meu corpo e beijei seu pescoço.

– Está feliz doçura? – ela se virou pra mim me abraçando pelo pescoço e me beijou, seus lábios praticamente devoraram os meus e desci as mãos até sua bunda a apertando. Ela gemeu contra minha boca, e afastei nossos lábios para respirar.- Isso é um sim? – ela riu ofegante também e me deu um beijinho mais casto.

– Imensamente feliz. – sorri mordiscando seus lábios e passando as mãos por suas costas e descendo para sua bunda e apertando.

– Bom então quando quer casar?

– Amanhã? – ri e a beijei rapidamente.

– Eu quero também amor, mas eu quero que tenhamos um grande casamento.

– Sério?

– Sim, a gente só casa uma vez né. – ela riu.

– Muita gente casa mais de uma. – brincou e bufei.

– Mas nós só vamos casar uma, e vai ser um grande casamento. Amanhã mesmo ligamos para Rosie e ela passa o endereço do planejador de casamento que fez o dela e do Emmett.

– Foi bonito o casamento deles?

– Sim, bem impressionante. Rose pode te ajudar no que precisar, chame sua amiga Ângela também...

– Calma, calma. – ela riu me interrompendo. – Você parece mais empolgado que eu.

– Eu estou empolgado, eu quero me casar com você Bella, quero assumir Matt como meu filho de vez. Quero que sejamos uma família. – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

– Nós já somos Edward. – sorri abertamente.

– Nós somos, mas eu quero que seja oficial.

– As vezes eu acho que estou sonhando. – acariciou meu rosto e ri.

– Sonhando?

– Sim, você não parece real. Tenho medo que vou acordar e estar de volta naquela boate dançando por trocados.

– Eu sou muito real Bella. E não vou a lugar algum, sempre estarei aqui para você.

– Promete?

– Prometo. Nunca te deixarei. Eu amo você. – ela assentiu e beijei sua testa.

– Eu também te amo Edward, e já não consigo me imaginar sem você.

– Não precisa imaginar, eu vou sempre estar aqui. – prometi novamente e ela assentiu e beijou meus lábios, aprofundei nosso beijo aproveitando o sabor da sua boca, minhas mãos já desceram por seu corpo acariciando suas curvas deliciosas.

– Que tal fazermos esse seu sonho, ser um sonho erótico. – sussurrei contra sua boca e ela riu afastando os lábios dos meus.

– Hmmm, se é um sonho meu, eu quero aproveitar esse corpo gostoso que você tem. – ela piscou e sorriu maliciosamente e só pude gemer.

Ela riu e se afastou de mim, deslizando sobre meu corpo até chegar a minha cueca e a tirou, meu pau já estava duro e latejando por ela, ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu antes de beijar a cabeça.

– Merda...

– Adoro o gosto do seu pau.

– Aposto que gosta sua safada. – ela sorriu mais e chupou a ponta me fazendo grunhir, em seguida o engoliu, joguei a cabeça para trás arfando, sua boca quente estava me fazendo ver estrelas.

– Você está tão duro. – sussurrou e olhei para ela, céus, olhar para ela me chupando era muito gostoso, agarrei seu cabelo e puxei seu rosto do meu pau.

– Eu quero você de quatro agora. – ela sorriu e obedeceu, gemi ao ver sua bunda linda empinada, ela usava uma calcinha minúscula, que estava enfiada em sua bundinha linda.

Rasguei a calcinha minúscula e me ajoelhei atrás dela, acariciei sua bundinha e apertei.

– Edward...

– Quietinha safada, deixe-me ver se está molhadinha pra mim. – meti dois dedos em sua boceta e ela babava, tirei meus dedos e esfreguei seu clitóris, ela arfou.

– Edward, por favor...

– Está meladinha sua safada.

– Sim. – agarrei seus quadris e esfreguei meu pau entre suas pernas, ela suspirou e empinou mais a bundinha.

– Bom assim que eu gosto. – guiei meu pau a sua boceta e a penetrei lentamente, ela lamuriou baixinho e grunhi conforme afundava em seu calor gostoso.

– Oh sim... Edward...

– Deus, eu amo me afundar na sua boceta. – rosnei e comecei a me mover dentro dela.

Sua boceta esmagando meu pau a cada estocada, ela gemia e rebolava e eu só consegui gemer hipnotizado vendo meu pau entrar na sua boceta.

– Edward, mais... – ela sussurrou. E grunhi.

– Vou te dar mais safada. – curvei meu corpo sobre o dela e meu pau foi mais fundo em sua boceta, ela arfou e rebolou contra mim.

Gemi dando beijos em suas costas, sem deixar de estocar dentro dela, levei uma mão ao seu clitóris e provoquei seu botãozinho, ela gemeu alto e sua boceta pulsou mastigando meu pau.

– Oh meu...

Levei a outra mão ao seu seio e apertei seu peito, belisquei os mamilos enquanto esfregava seu clitóris, ela já gemia palavras incoerentes e rebolava com força. Meu pau já pulsava e eu estava próximo.

– Vem pra mim doçura. – rosnei largando seu peito e me concentrando em seu clitóris inchado, e apertei sua bunda enquanto entrava nela com força e rápido.

Ela gritou meu nome quando seu corpo todo pulsou e ela veio, sua boceta mordendo meu pau, e me fazendo vir junto com ela. Seu corpo caiu na cama, e rolei para o lado para não esmagá-la.

Me virei de lado e a puxei contra meu peito, a abracei apertado espalmando minhas mãos em sua barriga, ela segurou minhas mãos e as apertou. Sorri e beijei seu pescoço.

– Eu te amo, minha safada. – ela riu e virou o rosto pra mim, beijei seus lábios, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e o soltando.

– Também te amo. – ficamos uns minutinhos em silêncio e ela bocejou, beijei seu pescoço.

– Não durma.

– Mas estou cansada.

– Eu sei amor, mas precisamos tomar um banho e nos vestirmos, não quero que Matt venha no quarto e nos veja assim. – a ouvi rir e se virou seu corpo de encontro ao meu e acariciou minha bochecha.

– Matt tem muita sorte de te ter como pai. – sorri enormemente.

– Eu tenho muita sorte em tê-lo também. – a beijei mais uma vez, e a puxei da cama. – Agora vamos para o banho. – ela sorriu e acariciou meu pau me fazendo gemer.

– Vamos, e dessa vez quero terminar o que comecei. – lambeu os lábios me fazendo gemer, e agarrou meu pau e me puxou para o banheiro sem soltá-lo.

Somente ri e a segui como um cachorrinho.

_Com certeza ela era a mulher da minha vida._


	21. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza eu não tinha nenhum prazer nisso.**

_– Vamos, e dessa vez quero terminar o que comecei. – lambeu os lábios me fazendo gemer, e agarrou meu pau e me puxou para o banheiro sem soltá-lo._

_Somente ri e a segui como um cachorrinho._

[...]

O mês seguinte foi um alvoroço, havíamos marcado o nosso casamento para daqui a três meses. Casaríamos no dia 12 de setembro, Bella saiu da empresa, pois depois de conversarmos muito, ela decidiu que iria se dedicar ao nosso casamento e mais pra frente voltar a estudar, para ser professora que era um sonho antigo.

Com a ajuda de Rose e uma companhia que organizava festas, elas estavam dando andamento ao casamento. Lógico que eu dava opinião em tudo, o que irritava Rose, que dizia que Emmett não fez nada no casamento deles, mas não estava nem ai. Era meu primeiro e único casamento, e eu queria participar, Matt assim como eu queria opinar em tudo.

Estávamos deixando as mulheres loucas, mas não estávamos ligando muito para isso.

– Então você não vai escolher as flores dessa cor né? – perguntei olhando sobre o ombro de Bella e ela bufou.

– É mãe essa cor é nada haver. – Matt opinou e ela bufou de novo.

– Eu prefiro que as toalhas sejam salmão.

– Eu também. – Matt e eu já havíamos tirado o mostruário das mãos de Bella e folheávamos dando nossa opinião, e criticando o que elas tinham escolhido, Bella somente rolou os olhos, e pegou um livro na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Matt e eu começamos a reclamar sobre a maioria das coisas, era só Bella ficar com Rose algumas horas que ela aceitava as ideias da louca, sorte de Bella que eu e Matt estávamos aqui pra ajudá-la.

Enquanto continuava dizendo o que gostava e o que não, eu só via Bella rindo, e com certeza era de mim e Matt, pois desde que ela pegou seu livro, não havia virado uma pagina se quer.

– Pai olha o tamanho desse bolo. – Matt apontou e assenti.

– Nosso bolo tem que ser enorme em.

– É e de chocolate.

– Com certeza parceiro. – demos um toque com os punhos e Bella riu.

– Não esqueçam, que eu sou a noiva.

– Mas nós sabemos, só queremos ajudar, afinal é nosso casamento também. – Matt assentiu e ela riu mais.

– Seu também Matt?

– Claro né, mãe. – rimos e saltei da cama.

– Hora de dormir parceiro.

– Ah pai, eu não quero dormir. – o peguei jogando pelos ombros e ele riu.

– Mas já está na hora.

– Tá bom, mas não decidam nada sem mim.

– Mas é claro que não. Você é meu parceiro. – ele riu e o abaixei pra dar um beijo em Bella. Ela pegou seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

– Boa noite amor.

– Noite mãe.

– Já volto. – murmurei o levando para o quarto.

– Pai pode me soltar. – riu e neguei.

– Não, vai que você foge. – ele riu de novo.

– E pra onde eu iria?

– Sei lá, mas não quero me arriscar. Só solto na sua cama. – ele só riu mais.

Entrei em seu quarto e o soltei na cama, ele se deitou e o cobri e acariciei seu cabelo.

– Boa noite filho. – beijei sua testa e ele bocejou.

– Noite pai. – ele se virou e o cobri mais saindo do quarto, o abajur de carro ao lado da sua cama estava aceso.

Desde que mudamos, ele não queria mais que Bella lhe contasse historias pra dormir, normalmente preferia que eu o levasse para a cama. No começo pensei que Bella ficaria chateada, mas ela somente dizia que ele estava crescendo e ela já esperava por isso.

Voltei para o quarto e me joguei na cama e puxando sobre mim, ela riu e entrelaçou os dedos em meu cabelo.

– Olá doçura. – beijei seu queixo e pescoço e ela suspirou.

– Oi amor. – sussurrou de olhos fechados e sorri descendo as mãos por seu corpo lindo e acariciei sua bundinha empinada, ela pulou abrindo os olhos.

– Não vejo a hora de casar com você. – ela sorriu e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Eu também, por que o tempo não passa mais rápido? – resmungou e ri a apertando mais contra mim. Ela me olhou e dei um beijinho em seus lábios, seus dedos tocaram levemente meu rosto e beijei as pontas dos seus dedos.

– Eu te amo.

– Também te amo.

Nos rolei ficando sobre ela e a beijei mais forte, ela gemeu em minha boca agarrando meus cabelos e se esfregando em mim, levei minha mão ao seu seio e belisquei o mamilo, Bella grunhiu e agarrou minha bunda.

Gemendo contra sua boca, levei a mão entre suas pernas, mas antes que eu a tocasse bateram na porta. Grunhi me jogando para o lado e respirando fundo, Bella fez o mesmo, e saltou da cama e foi até aporta.

Matt olhou timidamente para seus pés, vi Bella sorrindo e acariciando seu cabelo, ele ergueu o rosto.

– Eu não consigo dormir.

– Quer uma historia? – ele olhou ansiosamente para mim, e contive a vontade de rolar os olhos, mas sorri.

– Eu quero uma historia. – falei chamando a atenção dos dois, e pisquei para Matt, ele sorriu e entrou no quarto passando por Bella e pulou na cama, felizmente minha ereção já tinha sumido, parecia automático sempre que Matt batia na porta.

Eu que não queria assustar o menino.

Bella sorriu, e voltou para a cama, deitou-se ao lado de Matt, ela me olhou com um sorriso de desculpas e rolei os olhos.

– Vamos Bella, quero uma historia também. – ela riu e pensou por um momento, quando parecia ter escolhido uma sorriu, e deitou mais próxima de nós e começou a contar.

Enquanto ela falava sobre historias de heróis que lutavam contra dragões eu só pude sorrir como bobo.

Era isso que eu sempre quis, essa vida, uma família, mas só faltava uma coisa para ser perfeito, entre Matt e Bella uma menininha para completar nossa família.

[...]

Assinei um dos relatórios que Srta. Stanley havia acabado de me entregar quando Bella entrou como uma tempestade na sala, franzi o cenho, Bella nunca entrava desse jeito, me apressei em ficar de pé, e fui até ela.

– Bella...

– Edward ele me encontrou. – seu rosto transmitia total desespero, fechei a porta e a puxei para meus braços, ela me apertou com força e beijei sua testa.

– Doçura o que houve?

– Ele, me ligou Edward, ele viu nossa foto no jornal e ligou, ele quer me tirar Matt.

– Quem?

– James.

– James? – o nome me era familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde. – Quem é esse?

– O pai de Matt.

Oh merda!

Me afastei um pouco dela a encarando.

– O que ele disse?

– Ele, ele... – ela fungou e a puxei para meus braços de novo, caminhei até minha cadeira e sentei com ela em meu colo, presa firmemente em meus braços.

– O que ele disse doçura, me diga tudo?

– Ele disse que não é justo só eu me dar bem, que quer dinheiro pra não aparecer e atrapalhar meus planos. Eu sinto tanto Edward, eu juro que não esperava... – ela começou a chorar de novo e a abracei.

– Shiii, nada disso é culpa sua amor. Não fique assim, iremos dar um jeito. – ela soluçou e me olhou confusa.

– Não vai me deixar? – contive a vontade de rolar os olhos, e peguei seu queixo.

– Isabella, você é tudo pra mim, eu nunca te deixaria, esse cara é só um empecilho no nosso caminho. Eu amo você. Você e Matt, vocês são minha família agora, ok? – ela assentiu e enterrou o rosto em meu peito novamente.

– O que faremos Edward? – suspirei esfregando suas costas.

– Preciso chamar Emmett, ele é advogado e pode nos ajudar. Será que ele tem algum direito sobre Matt?

– Eu não sei.

– Quando ele te deixou?

– Assim que soube que eu estava grávida.

– Certo, Emmett vai saber o que fazer, ok? – ela assentiu e beijei sua testa. – Cadê Matt?

– Ele está na creche. Foi tão difícil me controlar na frente dele, toda vez que eu olhava pra ele eu queria chorar de novo, e abraçá-lo. Eu não sei o que fazer Edward! – sussurrou e a apertei forte contra mim.

– Deixe tudo comigo amor, eu vou resolver tudo. – ela ergueu o rosto me encarando e sorriu um pouquinho.

– O que seria de mim sem você? – sorri e peguei sua mão beijando a palma.

– Você eu não sei doçura, mas eu estaria completamente perdido sem você.-Bella e eu ficamos abraçados por pelo menos uma hora, ela já não chorava mais, mas se agarrava a mim como se eu fosse fugir e deixá-la.

Quando a Srta. Stanley ligou avisando que Emmett estava na porta pedi que ele entrasse imediatamente.

Bella se afastou de mim e sorriu tristemente. Tentou sair do meu colo, mas não deixei, queria ela perto de mim o máximo possível, ela precisava de mim, e embora fosse duro admitir eu precisava dela. Saber que o pai de Matt voltou estava me fazendo ansioso.

E se Matt o preferisse a mim?

Felizmente a entrada de Emmett afastou meus pensamentos sombrios. Ele olhou confuso entre nós.

– Edward o que houve? Jessica disse que estava trancado aqui com Bella, eu até achei que estava fazendo sexo selvagem e mandei Jessica parar de ser fofoqueira, mas ela disse que Bella entrou chorando. – ele tentou brincar, mas Bella escolheu esse momento para fungar e ele me olhou preocupado, com certeza achando que eu era a causa do seu choro.

– Edward eu vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto. – Bella falou interrompendo nossa troca de olhares. Me voltei para ela e assenti, Bella saiu do meu colo, e entrou no banheiro da minha sala, assim que ela trancou a porta esfreguei o rosto.

– Edward que porra está acontecendo?

– O pai de Matt apareceu e quer tirar dinheiro de Bella.

–E o que vai fazer?

– Eu não sei Emm, eu esperava que você me ajudasse. Ele tem direitos sobre Matt, ele a abandonou grávida, ele não pode ter direitos, não é?

– Edward eu não sou esse tipo de advogado, mas se ele provar a paternidade ele tem direito sim.

– Merda! – rosnei puxando meu cabelo e olhei para a porta do banheiro onde Bella estava. – O que eu vou dizer a ela Emmett? Eu não quero perdê-la nem Matt.

– Hey Edward, não pense assim, você não vai perdê-los, ok?

– Eu já estou Emmett, esse cara resolveu vir do inferno e pegar minha família. E se Matt quiser ele? O que eu faço? – meus olhos lacrimejaram e engoli a vontade de chorar era a ultima coisa que precisava agora. Agir como um bebê chorão, minha família precisa de mim.

– Cara relaxa, não é só por que esse idiota veio agora que vai separar vocês. Mesmo que ele peça a guarda de Matt, não é fácil como ele pensa. Ele vai ter que enfrentar meses de julgamento, provar que é pai de Matt, e pagar pensão se for comprovado que ele é o pai. Sem contar que é bem capaz que ele nem fique com Matt, já que ele o abandonou quando ele ainda era um feto. Bella cuidou dele sozinho, o cara não tem base pra exigir nada.

– Certo, eu preciso de um advogado que cuida desses casos. – murmurei assentindo e Emmett concordou.

– Eu conheço alguns Edward, não surte, ok. Bella precisa de você.

– Certo, eu vou... – eu nem sabia o que fazer, Bella ainda não havia saído do banheiro e eu senti uma vontade incontrolável de ver o meu filho.

– Hey por que você não vai tomar um ar. – Emmett sugeriu e olhei para o banheiro.

– Eu fico com ela, posso dizer pra ela o que te disse.

– Ok. Obrigado Emmett. – ele sorriu um pouco e fui até o banheiro batendo. – Bella, você está bem?

– Sim, eu só...

– Doçura, não precisa se preocupar, Emmett vai nos arranjar um advogado que entendo sobre o assunto, mas mesmo assim James não tem chance de tirar ele de nós. – ela abriu a porta de repente e me abraçou apertado.

– Obrigada Edward. – a apertei contra mim e passei os dedos por seu cabelo.

– Hey não há nada a agradecer, somos uma família, vamos superar isso junto, certo? – ela se afastou de mim e sorriu um pouco.

– Certo.

– Bom, eu vou sair um pouco, eu quero ver Matt. – ela sorriu um pouco mais e me beijou.

– Eu iria, mas... – fez um gesto para si mesma e sorri beijando seu nariz.

– Está tudo bem doçura, fique com Emmett e ele vai te explicar um pouco as coisas, depois vá para casa descansar, ok? Eu levo Matt, sairei mais cedo e ficamos juntos hoje, resolvendo as coisas do casamento.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – beijei seus lábios mais uma vez e a soltei. – Vá para casa e descanse em.

– Tudo bem. – voltei a beijá-la e me despedi de Emmett.

Assim que sai da minha sala corri para a creche, eu precisava ver meu filho e saber que ele ainda era meu.

Praticamente espanquei o botão do elevador, e quando ele chegou fiz o mesmo dentro do elevador, depois do que pareceu tempo demais para se estar em um elevador.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao andar da creche caminhei um pouco mais calmamente até lá não queria parecer um louco desesperado, embora eu me sentisse assim.

Cheguei à porta da creche e a menina que sempre me olhava, ou melhor, babava em mim conversava animadamente com um homem, ele era alto com cabelo loiro escuro, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, suas roupas não era muito o estilo que a maioria usava por aqui, ele estava bem casual, com jeans e um casaco.

Me aproximei dele e como sempre a menina só faltou babar quando me viu.

– Sr. Masen.

– Olá. Esme está por aqui?

– Sim, mas ela está com um dos menores, ele se machucou correndo.

– Foi Matt?

– Não ele está bem. Ele está... – ela olhou pra dentro e sorriu. – Ali no escorrega. – dei uma olhada para dentro e sorri.

– Ah já vi.

– É o seu filho? – o cara que estava em silêncio desde que cheguei finalmente falou e sorri.

– Sim, ele é meu filho.

– Você é Edward Masen?

– Sou, nós nos conhecemos? – ele sorriu e algo em seu sorriso me incomodou.

– Infelizmente não, mas eu conheço Isabella.

– Sério?

– Sim, sou James Hunter a proposito.

– James, como James ex da Bella? – seu sorriso maldoso aumentou.

– Isso mesmo. Prazer em conhece-lo. – esticou a mão e dei um passo para trás.

_Com certeza eu não tinha nenhum prazer nisso._


	22. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza ele só tinha vindo arranjar problemas.**

_– Sim, sou James Hunter a proposito._

_– James, como James ex da Bella? – seu sorriso maldoso aumentou._

_– Isso mesmo. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – esticou a mão e dei um passo para trás._

Puta merda, o que esse cara está fazendo aqui?

Ele sorriu mais e colocou a mão no bolso.

– Tudo bem Sr. Masen?

– Como entrou aqui? – murmurei entredentes, e ele deu de ombros.

– Eu conheço um dos publicitários.

– E ele trabalha na creche? – resmunguei secamente e ele riu.

– Não, mas eu só queria dar uma olhada no garoto de Bella, e a adorável Lauren, estava e falando que eu tinha que esperar a diretora da creche para me dar permissão para entrar. – Lauren sorriu, rosnei agarrando seu braço e o puxando para longe da menina.

– O senhor não tem permissão para entrar aqui. – o sorriso dele sumiu, e se soltou de mim se afastando um pouco.

– Eu acredito que tenho todo o direito de ver o menino.

– Não, você o abandonou antes mesmo dele nascer. Não tem nenhum direito de estar aqui.

– Bem, pelo que eu sei, eu tenho sim. afinal é só fazer um exame de sangue, e vamos provar que ele é meu.

– Escuta aqui seu pedaço de merda, eu sei muito bem o que você quer, e acredite em mim, você não vai conseguir nada intimidando Bella.

– Eu acho que vou sim. – sorriu sarcasticamente e me segurei para não socá-lo.

– Então vai pagar pensão para o menino, e fazer visitas semanais?

– Pagar pensão? – ele me olhou com horror e sorri.

– Claro, se você provar que é o pai, você deve pagar a Bella pensão, e se envolver na vida do menino.

– Eu... – ele rosnou. – Se acha muito esperto só por que tem grana não é? Pois eu sei que posso ganhar algum, exatamente como Bella está fazendo. – dei um passo à frente.

– Escuta aqui seu escroto, eu não vou deixar você machucar minha mulher e meu filho.

– Ele é meu filho, Sr. Masen, e eu posso provar, eu duvido que ele ainda vai querer você quando ver o verdadeiro pai. – me segurei para não socá-lo, não faria bem nenhum atacá-lo, mesmo que eu quisesse muito.

– Você quer dinheiro não é? – ele sorriu.

– Bem, se o senhor está disposto a dar, eu posso deixar de lado essa bobagem de provar a paternidade do menino.

– Entendi. Espere um momento. – ele assentiu e voltei a entrada da creche, ignorei a menina e entrei e achei Matt ainda no escorrega.

– PAI. – gritou quando me viu e sorri indo até ele e o abracei apertado.

– Oi filho. – enterrei o rosto e seu cabelo e meu medo de perdê-lo sumiu um pouquinho, quando me afastei ele sorria.

– A gente já vai?

– Ainda não, mas vamos mais cedo hoje, ok?

– Tá bom.

– Eu preciso ir a uma reunião agora, então não saia da creche, e não importa quem vem te buscar, você vai esperar por mim.

– Claro.

– Esse é meu garoto. – beijei sua cabeça e o abracei de novo, seus pequenos bracinhos me apertaram de volta e sorri. – Te amo filho. – sussurrei e ele se afastou e segurou meu rosto.

– Eu te amo também pai. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

– Vai brincar agora, daqui uma hora mais ou menos eu venho te pegar, vamos encher sua mãe sobre o casamento quando chegar a casa. – pisquei e ele riu.

– Tá pai. – saiu correndo pra brincar com o garotinho que estava antes e fiquei de pé.

– Edward. – vi Esme vindo em minha direção e sorri indo até ela.

– Hey Esme, tudo bem?

– Eu estou, mas você não parece muito bem. – suspirei esfregando o rosto.

– Esme eu tenho que ir agora, mas queria te pedir uma coisa.

– Claro Edward.

– Não deixe Matt sair sozinho da creche, se ele precisar ir me ver, ligue que eu venho buscá-lo, e não deixe ninguém levá-lo, mesmo se a pessoa disser que veio em meu nome ou o de Bella.

– Sem problemas, está tudo bem?

– Sim, mais ou menos, eu preciso resolver umas coisas, e até resolver isso não quero Matt andando sozinho pela empresa.

– Ele arranjou problemas?

– Não ele não. Mas é para a segurança dele, eu prometo explicar pra você, mas agora eu preciso mesmo ir, daqui uma hora eu venho pegar Matt.

– Certo. – ela assentiu me acompanhando até a saída, olhei para fora e James estava conversando com Lauren de novo. Me voltei para Esme que seguiu meu olhar.

– Ele é um dos pais?

– Não, e não o deixe entrar na creche.

– Claro.

– Preciso ir, até depois Esme.

– Até Edward. – me aproximei dele.

– Sr. Hunter podemos ir?

– Claro Sr. Masen. – fui em direção ao elevador, entramos e apertei meu andar.

A viagem de elevador e até minha sala foi silenciosa, eu não queria falar mais que o necessário com esse homem, assim que cheguei a porta da minha sala me voltei para Srta. Stanley.

– Emmett já foi?

– Não, ele ainda está ai. Sua noiva já foi.

– Obrigada Srta. Stanley. – ao entrar na sala, achei Emmett em minha cadeira falando com alguém no telefone, ele sorriu ao me ver, mas o sorriso sumiu, com certeza devia notar meu desconforto.

– Eu tenho que ir, ligo mais tarde Demetri. – ele desligou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, terminei de entrar na sala dando espaço para James.

– Emmett este é James Hunter, o ex de Isabella. – Emmett me olhou em choque.

– E o que trás o Sr. Hunter até aqui?

– Precisamos conversar.

– Você quer que eu saia?

– Não quero que fique e me ajude.

– Claro.

– Sente-se Sr. Hunter. – Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos e assentimos. – Temos negócios a tratar.

Ele se sentou sorrindo, tive que me segurar para não fazê-lo engolir seu sorrisinho, fui até Emmett e fiquei ao seu lado.

– Então o que você quer Sr. Hunter?

– Não vai me servir um café, ou um copo de água? – brincou e trinquei os dentes.

– Pare de enrolação homem, e vamos direto ao assunto. – Emmett grunhiu e ele suspirou.

– Já que os senhores insistem. Eu quero dinheiro, já que estou dando meu filho de mão beijada para você, acredito que tenho direito a alguma coisa.

– Mas você é muito cara de pau. – rosnei e ele riu.

– Eu não me orgulho disso, mas é eu tenho dividas como todo mundo e faço o que tenho que fazer.

– Você sabe Sr. Hunter, que se for até os tribunais para assumir a paternidade de Matt, você terá que pagar pensão e participar da vida dele.

– Por que eu tenho que pagar pensão? Bella vai casar com um cara rico?

– Não ela só está noiva, no momento ela ainda é uma moça pobre, e você a abandonou, terá que pagar pensão por todos os anos que esteve afastado.

– Não... não é assim... – murmurou nervosamente e Emmett sorriu.

– A infelizmente para o senhor é sim. Mas imagino que pra evitar problemas Edward está disposto a lhe pagar algum dinheiro para que você abra mão dos direitos sobre Matt, e suma de vez das vidas dele.

– Quanto.

– Cinco mil.

– Só cinco mil?

– Sr. Hunter, não tente ter o olho maior que a barriga, se você for até os tribunais, você gastara muito mais com advogados e terá que pagar pensão a Bella, além de ter que ter que se envolver na vida de Matthew, convenhamos, você sairá ganhando se fechar o acordo com Edward, mas se o senhor preferir o jeito mais difícil. – James grunhiu e assentiu.

– Certo, eu aceito os cinco mil.

– Ótimo. Venha amanhã que vamos ter um contrato pronto para o senhor assinar.

– Contrato?

– Claro, não queremos ter problemas mais tarde, só iremos pagar se você assinar provando que estará abrindo todo o direito sobre a paternidade de Matthew.

– Ok. – murmurou e se levantou.

– Esplêndido, esteja aqui amanhã a uma da tarde.

– Vai ter o meu dinheiro?

– Claro que sim. Tenha uma boa tarde. – Emmett sorriu e James assentiu saindo da sala, o segui e fechei a porta na sua cara, quando ele se foi me virei para Emmett.

– Tudo isso é verdade?

– A maior parte.

– Você é um gênio Emmett.

– Obrigado chefinho. Agora me deixe ligar para Demetri e ele vai redigir um contrato que vai nos livrar do Sr. Hunter para sempre.

[...]

– Pai eu não sou um saco de batatas. – Matt gritou entre risadas e sorri o carregando sobre os ombros.

– Tem certeza? Você pesa como um. – cutuquei suas costelas e ele riu mais.

– Pai, pare... – guinchou entre risadas e ri.

– Bella amor, chegamos. – cantarolei ainda fazendo cócegas em Matt, desde que Emmett resolveu meu problema com James, eu estava muito mais aliviado, era como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros.

– Edward? – Bella ainda estava um pouco tensa, era fácil ver por seu rosto, seus olhos pareciam carregar o peso do mundo, mas mesmo assim ela sorriu quando nos viu.

– Oi doçura. – ela veio até nós e a abracei com meu braço livre e beijei seus lábios.

– Mamãe me salve. – Matt guinchou e ela riu.

– Tem certeza? Você parece muito à vontade ai. – ele bufou.

– Mãe! – rimos e o soltei o colocando no chão.

– Vá tomar banho e pediremos pizza hoje.

– Maneiro. – gritou correndo para cima e Bella me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Pizza?

– Sim, vamos comemorar.

– Com pizza? – ri a pegando nos braços estilo noiva e beijei sua boca novamente.

– Sim, eu consegui me livrar de James.

– James? Como sabe sobre ele?

– Ele foi à empresa.

– Aquela filho da puta...

– Calma doçura, não estressa, Emmett e eu tivemos uma longa conversa com ele, e ele vai assinar um documento abrindo mão de Matt.

– Como é?

– Isso mesmo amanhã, estará livre de vez desse idiota. – ela sorriu enormemente.

– Você fala sério?

– Muito sério, doçura.

– Eu nem acredito, ele parecia tão determinado em atrapalhar a nossa vida essa manhã e agora isso... – ela sorria e me abraçou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço. – Eu te amo.

– Eu amo você também minha Bella.

– MÃE EU NÃO CONSIGO LIGAR O CHUVEIRO. – Matt gritou lá de cima e rimos.

– Vai lá mamãe. – a coloquei no chão beijando seus lábios mais uma vez.

– Ok.

Ela subiu correndo e só pude sorrir como um idiota, minha família estava a salvo e não havia nada mais a me preocupar.

Encomendei as pizzas e depois fui à sala escolher algum filme para ver, estava no sofá escolhendo algum filme, quando Matt chegou se jogando em cima de mim.

– Oi pai.

– Oi parceiro.

– Está escolhendo um filme? O que vai escolher? Posso escolher? – ri.

– Calma, calma, pode escolher sim. – lhe entreguei o controle remoto, e me levantei. – Já volto.

– Ta. – murmurou nem prestando a atenção em mim. Ri e fui atrás de Bella, a encontrei no meio da escada, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

– Tudo bem Bella? – ela sorriu e me abraçou, a ergui abraçando sua cintura e desci a escada com ela colada em mim.

– Tudo sim, só que ainda não acredito que se livrar de James foi tão fácil.

– Eu disse a você Bella que tudo daria certo.

– Eu sei. Só é difícil, antes de você, bem você sabe minha vida não era nenhum mar de rosas.

– Mas é agora. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

– É sim, a vida é perfeita agora.

– Bom que pensa assim, doçura. – beijei seus lábios e a levei até a sala, assim que a coloquei no sofá ouvi a campainha.

– Deve ser a pizza.

– Eu pego. – Matt gritou e saiu correndo pra porta, rolei os olhos e fui atrás dele.

– E o dinheiro? – gritei o seguindo e ele riu e me esperou.

O peguei novamente jogando sobre o ombro, o fazendo rir e abri a porta sorrindo, meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente, ao ver James Hunter sorrindo na minha porta.

– O que faz aqui?

– Eu queria falar com Isabella, Sr. Masen.

– Pai quem é esse? – Matt olhava entre mim e James e contive um rosnado.

– É um conhecido da sua mãe. – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para Matt.

– Olá Matt, como vai?

– Bem. – Matt não apertou a mão dele e olhou nervosamente para mim. O coloquei no chão.

– Matt chame sua mãe pra mim.

– Ta pai. – murmurou e correu para a sala, James tentou entrar e o bloqueei.

– Não posso entrar? – sorriu e neguei o bloqueando mais de dar um passo dentro da minha casa.

– Não. – rosnei dessa vez cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

_Com certeza ele só tinha vindo arranjar problemas._


	23. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza ia ser um encontro difícil.**

_– Matt chame sua mãe pra mim._

_– Ta pai. – murmurou e correu para a sala, James tentou entrar e o bloqueei._

_– Não posso entrar? – sorriu e neguei o bloqueando mais de dar um passo dentro da minha casa._

_– Não. – rosnei dessa vez cruzando os braços na frente do peito_.

Esse infeliz com certeza só tinha vindo aprontar alguma, ele sorriu e esperou do lado de fora, seu sorriso só me fazia temer mais ainda sua visita, e tinha certeza que alguma coisa não estava certa.

– Edward? – Bella chamou se aproximando e abri mais a porta ela ofegou parando de repente e me voltei pra ela.

– Olá baby. – James sorriu mais entrando na casa e rosnei o empurrando pra fora.

– Não entre na minha casa. – pontuei cada palavra com um empurrão, e ele me encarou.

– Você acha que pode fazer o que quiser só por que tem dinheiro não é? Mas escuta só riquinho de merda, o menino é meu, e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso. – rosnei me aproximando dele, mas Bella agarrou minha camisa me parando.

– Edward não. – a olhei bravo, mas ela parecia tão desolada que amoleci imediatamente e suspirei.

– Ok. Estou calmo. – me virei para o cachorro. – O que você quer?

– Quero falar com Bella.

– Ela está aqui, fale logo.

– Sozinho.

– De jeito nenhum! – voltei a ir em sua direção, mas Bella chamou novamente agarrando meu braço.

– Edward, espere. – me virei para ela.

– Quer ficar sozinha com ele? – ela suspirou.

– Não, mas violência não é o caminho, mesmo ele merecendo. – ela olhou feio pra ele, que riu.

– Amor, você era mais dócil quando namorávamos.

– Vai se fuder James, você me deixou, sozinha e grávida, não sabe o que passei, o que tive que fazer pra cuidar do meu filho! Não me venha com conversinha. O que você quer?

– Quero o que é meu por direito.

– E o que seria?

– Quero conhecer meu filho.

– O que? – gritei.

– Isso mesmo, ele é meu filho não é? Antes de sair de assinar o nosso contrato quero que ele me conheça.

– Por que está fazendo isso James? Você não se importou conosco por mais de seis anos, e agora de repente você quer foder com nossas vidas? – ele rolou os olhos e se voltou pra mim.

– E eu quero conhecê-lo, antes de assinar aquele acordo, ou eu não assino nada. – falou ignorando completamente o desabafo de Bella, eu quis mais do que nunca arrebentar esse cretino.

– Se deixarmos você conhecê-lo...

– Edward! – Bella guinchou, e a olhei pedindo que esperasse, ela assentiu e me voltei para James.

– Se deixarmos, assim que assinar você vai sumir para sempre. Não quero você vindo atrás de Matt.

– Não virei, mas eu acho que o menino tem direito de saber quem é o pai dele.

– Eu sou o pai dele.

– Não de sangue.

– Como se isso valesse alguma merda.

– Que seja. Quando vamos nos encontrar? – me voltei para Bella, e ela suspirou.

– Amanhã antes de você assinar o acordo. – falou cerrando os dentes e ele sorriu.

– Ótimo, eu chego uma hora mais cedo e passo um tempo agradável com meu filho. – fechei as mãos em punho me segurando para não socar o infeliz, ele sorriu e se foi, fechei a porta com força e me virei encarando Bella.

– Eu sinto muito Bella, ele parecia ter aceito o acordo...

– Que acordo fizeram? – perguntou desconfiada e suspirei antes de falar.

– Vou dar cinco mil dólares para ele, e ele vai assinar um papel onde ele abre mão de todos os direitos sobre Matt.

– Edward, você não devia dar dinheiro a ele.

– Bella eu daria muito mais, só pra não ver você sofrer, mas foi Emmett quem estipulou a quantia, com certeza ele sabia que eu daria tudo que aquele pedaço de merda quisesse.

Ela sorriu tristemente e me abraçou apertado, a apertei contra mim enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

– Vai dar tudo certo doçura. – ela se afastou um pouco me encarando e meu coração doeu ao ver as lagrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

– Edward como vou dizer a Matt que seu pai está vivo e quer conhecê-lo. – senti meu coração apertar mais ainda.

– Ele vai entender Bella.

– E se ele me odiar por mentir para ele?

– Hey ele nunca te odiaria, ele é louco por você. – ela fungou e a abracei novamente.

– Mãe? – Matt entrou no hall nos olhando ansiosamente e sorri para ele.

– Hey parceiro.

– Pai o que aconteceu? – antes que eu abrisse a boca a campainha tocou.

– Deve ser a pizza. – resmunguei e beijei a testa de Bella e a fiz me olhar. – Bella, amor, vai ficar tudo bem, você quer que eu fique com vocês?

– Não, eu acho melhor falar sozinha. – assenti.

– Certo, vão lá pra cima, eu vou pagar a pizza e ligar para Emmett, precisamos mudar algumas coisas no acordo. – ela assentiu e beijei sua testa e fui atender a porta.

– Matt venha comigo rapidinho.

– Mãe você esta chorando? – ouvi Matt perguntar, antes deles se afastarem, respirei fundo e abri a porta.

O rapaz da pizza me olhou meio preocupado, forcei um sorriso e o paguei. Peguei as pizza e deixei na bancada da cozinha e peguei meu celular ligando imediatamente a Emmett.

– Hey chefinho. – ele falou alegremente e respirei fundo antes de falar.

– Emmett, eu preciso que ligue para seu amigo e peça pra ele fazer algumas modificações no acordo.

– Edward, o que houve?

Em poucas palavras expliquei a visita de James, e Emmett rapidamente anotou as mudanças necessárias.

Quando desliguei o celular minha cabeça estava explodindo, hoje havia sido um dia muito longo.

– PAI! – ouvi Matt gritando e corri para cima, o encontrei no meio da escada e ele se lançou em meus braços, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Matt o que houve?

– Você não quer mais ser o meu pai?

– O que? Claro que eu quero.

– Mas, minha mãe disse... que meu pai de verdade esta vivo... e me quer... – chorou e o abracei apertado e o levantei indo pra cima.

– Shiii, está tudo bem filho, eu não vou a lugar algum. – cheguei ao topo das escadas e Bella, estava parada com os olhos vermelhos, acenei para ela mostrando que estava indo para meu quarto e ela nos seguiu.

Deitei na cama com Matt pressionado contra mim, afaguei seu cabelo e beijei sua testa, ele me olhou com os olhos úmidos.

– Você ainda é meu pai né?

– Claro que sou, se você me quiser vou ser sempre. – ele assentiu freneticamente.

– Eu quero. Eu não quero o outro.

– Então eu sou seu pai, ninguém pode dizer o contrario, ok?

– Ok.

– Matt, amor, você precisa ouvir a mamãe. – Bella chamou e ele se virou pra ela, Bella abriu os braços e ele me soltou e se escondeu em seu peito.

– Mãe eu não quero outro pai. – chorou e ela me olhou tristemente.

– E você não vai ter querido. Edward é seu pai, está bem?

– Mas você disse...

– Shiii, olhe pra mim. – ele a olhou e ela limpou suas lagrimas. – Querido, eu disse que o seu pai de verdade quer te conhecer, só isso, ele não vai tirar você de mim, nem de Edward, ok?

– Você promete?

– Claro amor, ele só quer conhecer você. Edward ainda vai ser seu pai, nada vai mudar.

– Esta bom. – murmurou e voltou a enterrar o rosto em seu peito. Me aproximei mais deles e os abracei apertado.

Ficamos algum tempo deitados juntos, até que meu estomago roncou alto, Matt riu e o acompanhei.

– Caralho estou com fome. – Bella me deu um tapa.

– Edward, não fale palavrões perto de Matt. – rolei os olhos e fiz cócegas em Matt.

– Nunca repita os palavrões que seu pai fala Matt. – ele riu e se virou pra mim.

– Estou com fome também pai.

– Então vamos comer, a pizza deve estar fria, mas com a fome que eu to, como até um urso. – ele riu de novo, e sai da cama o pegando e jogando sobre meu ombro.

– Pai. – guinchou alegremente e ri, Bella sorria levemente e se levantou nos acompanhando para baixo.

Matt voltou a escolher um filme e fui pegar as pizzas com Bella, assim que chegamos à cozinha a puxei para meus braços e beijei seu rosto.

– Amor, vai ficar tudo bem. – ela assentiu me apertando com força, depois de alguns minutos respirou fundo e se afastou.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – repetiu mais confiante e sorri.

– É assim que se fala doçura. Agora vamos comer antes que eu acabe roendo meu próprio pé. – ela riu e me ajudou a levar as coisas pra sala.

Nos jogamos no sofá comendo pizza e vendo carros enquanto Matt me contava toda a historia do carros 2 e que tínhamos que ver.

Quando o filme acabou, nós limpamos tudo e nos preparados para dormir, Matt dormiu conosco, a pedido meu, eu realmente queria ficar abraçado ao meu filho está noite. A ele e a Bella.

Cheguei na empresa me sentindo um pouco tenso, Bella e Matt estavam ao meu lado, faltava um pouco para o meio dia. Todos nós estávamos meio tensos, para o dia de hoje.

Resolvi entrar mais tarde, querendo passar mais tempo com minha família, desde que James apareceu eu sentia como se fosse perdê-los a qualquer momento. Que eles fossem preferir ele a mim.

Mas era somente paranoia da minha cabeça, Bella me amava, assim como Matt, e não havia nada para me preocupar.

Matt grudou em mim desde que acordou, fazendo a barba de manhã comigo, e indo a todos os lugares que eu ia, talvez ele tivesse o mesmo medo de que eu fosse deixá-lo, nem em um milhão de anos, eu faria isso, mas era difícil explicar isso para uma criança.

Ele acabou faltando à aula, e eu não encontrei forças em mim para obrigá-lo a ir, felizmente nem Bella. Passamos a maior parte do dia juntos, nos preparando para agora.

– Edward. – Emmett me cumprimentou na frente da minha sala, e sorri pra ele, infelizmente era um sorriso tenso.

– Emmett, já está tudo certo?

– Claro. Demetri espera por nós na sua sala.

– Certo, obrigado amigo.

– Sempre que precisar. Rose queria ligar, mas achei que vocês queriam um tempo sozinhos. – assenti agradecendo, se eu falasse com Rose com certeza começaria a chorar.

E nesse momento eu precisava ser forte para minha família.

Entramos na sala e um homem alto de cabelos e olhos escuros se levantou quando nos viu, ele sorriu calorosamente para nós, e tentei devolver o gesto, mas não acho que consegui muita coisa.

– Sr. Masen.

– Demetri não é?

– Sim, Demetri Baxter, Emmett me contou do seu problema, estou feliz que posso ajudá-los.

– Obrigada Sr. Baxter.

– Me chame de Demetri, Sr. Masen.

– Então me chame de Edward, essa é minha noiva Isabella Swan, e nosso filho Matthew. – os apresentei e depois dos cumprimentos nos sentamos.

Eu e Bella no sofá, e Emmett e Demetri nas cadeiras de frente para minha mesa, Matt veio imediatamente para meu colo, sorri o abraçando e ele enterrou o rosto no peito.

Demetri falou brevemente sobre o acordo, em que James Hunter abriria mão de todos os direitos sobre Matt.

– Pai? – Matt chamou tocando meu rosto e sorri para ele.

– O que foi?

– Esse acordo, depois que o... o meu outro pai assinar, ele vai embora né? – perguntou, com certeza ele prestava atenção na conversa.

– Sim, e vai pra sempre. – ele assentiu e voltou a deitar contra meu peito, olhei para Bella que estava ao meu lado e peguei sua mão na minha.

Ouve uma batida na porta e todos nos voltamos para lá, resmunguei um entre, e a porta se abriu, Srta. Stanley surgiu.

– Sr. Masen, James Hunter está aqui para vê-lo.

– Mande-o entrar. – resmunguei e Matt se apertou mais contra mim, e Bella apertou minha mão com força.

_Com certeza ia ser um encontro difícil._


	24. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com Certeza havia algo errado.**

_Ouve uma batida na porta e todos nos voltamos para lá, resmunguei um entre, e a porta se abriu, Srta. Stanley surgiu._

_– Sr. Masen, James Hunter está aqui para vê-lo._

_– Mande-o entrar. – resmunguei e Matt se apertou mais contra mim, e Bella apertou minha mão com força._

Assim que ele entrou o ar pareceu mais tenso que antes.

– Boa tarde a todos. – ele sorriu entrando mais na sala, Matt desenterrou o rosto do meu peito e deu uma olhada no homem que dizia seu pai, o olhei enquanto ele avaliava o homem e em seguida se apertou mais contra mim.

Será que crianças sentiam quando alguém não prestava? Matt devia sentir, pois era obvio que ele não gostava nadinha de James Hunter. Sinto o mesmo parceiro.

– Sr. Hunter, sou Demetri Baxter advogado do Sr. Masen, como vai?

– Muito bem, Sr. Baxter, e o senhor?

– Bem, então podemos assinar os papeis agora... – ele começou, mas James o interrompeu.

– Espere um momento, eu acredito que Isabella e Matthew e eu devemos conversar sozinhos, antes de assinar qualquer coisa. – olhei para Bella que quase esmagava minha mão e puxei sua mão aos meus lábios, ela me olhou e relaxou um pouco.

– Não Sr. Hunter, você disse que queria conhecer Matthew, aqui está ele, não vai conversar nada sozinho com eles. – ele me olhou irritado, mas forçou um sorriso.

– Não sei você Sr. Masen, mas eu prefiro conhecer o meu filho sem um bando de desconhecidos em volta.

– Certo. Demetri, Emmett podem nos dar alguns minutos sozinhos. – comecei a me levantar e Matt me agarrou mais forte.

– Você vai sair pai?

– Claro que não. – ele assentiu e ainda agarrado em mim, o ergui em meus braços e acompanhei os outros até a porta.

– Edward você tem certeza?

– Sim Emmett, só nos de uns dez minutos, não há nada que esse cara possa fazer, ele vai conhecer Matt e mais nada. – ele assentiu e ambos saíram, fechei a porta e me voltei para o sofá, James havia sentado na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Emmett e olhava para Bella.

– Então esse é nosso garoto Bella?

– Ele não é nosso James, ele é meu. – James rolou os olhos e se voltou para Matt.

– E você garotão, como é seu nome?

– Matthew Masen. – sorri abertamente quando ele colocou meu sobrenome ao dizer seu nome e James trincou os dentes.

– Masen, achei que fosse Hunter!?

– James, por favor, você achava mesmo que iria dar o seu nome para meu filho?- Bella disse indignada.

– Bem ele é meu também.

– Estranho você só lembrar disso agora.- Sua voz era quase sarcástica.

– Vamos lá Bella, pelo menos eu voltei.

– Pois voltou tarde demais, nem eu nem Matt precisamos de você, assine o maldito acordo e suma das nossas vidas.

– Isabella... – ele começou, mas o interrompi.

– Sr. Hunter, o que você realmente quer? Já conheceu Matt, e vai ter o que queria, não há mais nada para você aqui.

– Quero ter um momento sozinhos com meu filho. – Matt me apertou com força e rosnei encarando James.

– Nenhuma chance no inferno que isso está acontecendo.

– Ele é meu filho, eu tenho todo o direito...

– Não você não tem, mas se você quiser os seus direitos de pai, você vai até o tribunal e exige seus direitos e esquecemos tudo isso.

– Vamos lá Isabella, - se voltou para Bella, com certeza sabendo que comigo não havia o que argumentar. – Eu não mereço a chance de conhecer o meu filho?

– Não, mas se Matt realmente quiser conhecê-lo algum dia ele ira atrás de você, mas não por escolha minha. – sua mandíbula travou e ele me encarou com ódio.

– Parece que vocês não precisam de mim não é? Com o riquinho ai cuidando de vocês, um pobre coitado como eu não serve de nada.

– Faça o favor e pare de enrolação Sr. Hunter, nós sabemos muito bem o que você quer, e não é cuidar dessa família.

– Certo. Eu estou pronto para assinar agora.

– Ótimo. – me levantei ainda com Matt grudado em mim e fui até a porta, Demetri e Emmett esperavam do lado de fora. – Podem entrar já.

Ambos assentiram e entraram atrás de mim, voltei para meu lugar e em silêncio Demetri separou os papeis que James deveria assinar.

– Bem Sr. Hunter, temos um acordo em que recebera a quantia de cinco mil dólares, em troca você abrira mão de todos os direitos paternos sobre o menino, além disso você não poderá voltar à vida dele, exceto se for chamado pelo próprio.

– Certo. – James leu por cima e assinou rapidamente e devolveu os papeis a Demetri que leu rapidamente.

– Edward eu preciso que você e Emmett assinem como testemunhas, e em seguida eu vou ao cartório autenticar o documento.

– Claro. Matt fique com sua mãe um segundo, ok? – ele assentiu e o passei para Bella, e me levantei indo até a mesa e assinando, passei a caneta para Emmett, e ele assinou e devolvemos para Demetri.

– Ótimo, está tudo certo agora Edward.

– Ok, obrigada Demetri.

– Foi um prazer Edward. – apertamos as mãos e ele saiu.

– Emmett, pegue o dinheiro do Sr. Hunter.

– Sim chefe. – ele sorriu talvez mais aliviado, assim como eu me sentia, já que o infeliz já havia assinado.

Voltei para o sofá e peguei Matt dos braços de Bella, ela sorriu tristemente pra mim e peguei sua mão na minha, James nos olhava entre irritado e confuso. Com certeza irritado por que não conseguiu nada dessa reunião ridícula que ele exigiu e confuso, por que duvidava que esse sujeito entendesse o que era amor, entendesse o amor que eu sentia por essa mulher e esse menino.

– Aqui está. – Emmett entregou uma pequena pasta a James que a pegou com um sorriso forçado.

– Obrigado.

– Meu prazer Sr. Hunter. Eu vou acompanhá-lo até a porta. – Emmett abriu a porta e James olhou Bella como se quisesse dizer algo.

– Bella, espero que seja feliz.

– Eu também James, agora que sei que você não vai voltar nunca mais. – ele assentiu bruscamente e saiu.

Emmett acenou, e prometeu ver se ele saia do prédio antes de voltar. Assim que ele havia saído, respirei aliviado enterrando meu rosto no cabelo de Matt.

– Já acabou filho. – ele levantou o rosto e sorriu um pouquinho.

– Agora só você é meu pai, né?

– Só eu. – ele assentiu e olhei Bella, ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas sorria.

– Obrigada.

– Hey eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso, vocês são minha vida. – ela assentiu e respirou fundo.

– Vocês dois são a minha também. – sorrimos um para o outro e em seguida me voltei para Matt.

– Sabe o que nós devíamos fazer para comemorar?

– O que?

– Dar uma festa na piscina.

– Sério? – os olhinhos de Matt brilharam e ri.

– Sim, chamamos tia Rose e tio Emmett, chamamos seus amiguinhos da escola. – Matt quicou em meu colo.

– Isso vai ser demais, pai.

– Vai mesmo. Vamos fazer nesse sábado. Você e sua mãe ligam para seus coleguinhas da sua sala, convide os da creche que você gosta também. Eu vou cuidar da comida.

– Pode ter pizza? E salgadinho?

– Pode...

– E pode ter brigadeiro?

– Claro...

– E pode ter sorvete?

Ri acompanhado de Bella com sua empolgação.

– Vamos fazer uma lista, e eu contrato um Buffet, porque eu num vou conseguir fazer tudo isso não.

– Legal, vou pegar papel. – ele saltou do meu colo e correu até minha mesa caçando em minhas gavetas papel e caneta.

Me aproximei mais de Bella e a puxei em meus braços.

– Tudo bem doçura? – ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e assentiu.

– Tudo perfeito.

[...]

Fazia quase um mês do pesadelo James havia passado por nossas vidas e ele já era quase esquecido. Felizmente Matt nem lembrava dele, claro que na primeira semana ele dormiu comigo e Bella toda noite, ambos havíamos ficado preocupado, que a aparição de James prejudicasse Matt de alguma forma.

Mas nosso garoto era mais forte do que pensávamos, e ele bloqueou James Hunter da sua mente, assim como eu e Bella.

– Hey chefinho. – Emmett colocou a cabeça pra dentro da minha sala e sorri.

– Olá Emmett, tudo bem?

– Sim, eu encontrei um certo, Sr. Matthew perambulando na frente da sua sala, será que vocês tem alguma hora marcadas? – ri e me levantei, os mandando entrar, Matt passou correndo por Emmett e o peguei no colo.

Não sabia por quanto tempo ele ainda me deixaria fazer coisas como essa, mas tinha que aproveitar cada oportunidade que tinha.

– Hey parceiro.

– Pai, podemos almoçar no Mcdonalds? Por favor! – fez um biquinho e assenti.

– Claro, mas será que Emmett quer ir?

– Tio Emmett vamos?

– Mas é claro, eu estou sedento por algumas batatas fritas e um milk-shake de chocolate.

– Sim, e nuguets. – Matt lembrou e rimos.

– E cadê sua mãe?

– Há ela ficou falando com a tia Esme, eu vim primeiro.

– Ok, então vamos descer, eu mando uma mensagem dizendo que estamos esperando no estacionamento.

– Tá bom. – o coloquei no chão e ele correu até Emmett. – Tio Emm, me leva de cavalinho? – Emmett olhou pro menino com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Eu tenho cara de cavalo?

– Tá mais pra touro. – Matt murmurou e Emmett gargalhou.

– Eu mereço isso. Vem pirralho. – pegou Matt o colocando sobre os ombros e saiu da sala.

Peguei meu celular, e mandei uma mensagem a Bella, sai da sala avisando Srta. Stanley que iria almoçar com minha família e voltava em duas horas.

Alcancei Matt e Emmett no elevador e descemos para o estacionamento.

Estava colocando o cinto em Matt no banco de trás quando Bella nos alcançou, ela estava tão abatida ultimamente, com alguns enjoos e falta de sono, dizia que era estresse por que o casamento estava próximo, mas iria levá-la ao medico em breve.

– Bells, você está horrível.

– Emmett! – dei um tapa em sua nuca e ele me olhou e riu.

– Ela está irmão, posso fazer nada.

– Mas não precisa ficar jogando na cara dela, né.

– Hey eu estou aqui. – a abracei pelos ombros e beijei suas bochechas.

– Desculpe doçura, você está linda. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e rolei os olhos.

– Viu pelo menos eu sou honesto. – resmungou Emmett que levou um tapa de Bella e foi para o banco de trás.

Nos sentamos e dirigi para o Mac, Emmett e Matt faziam planos do que iam comer no banco de trás, e me concentrei em Bella, peguei sua mão e ela me olhou.

– Hey tudo bem?

– Sim, só estou cansada.

– Quando você vai ao medico?

– Edward...

– Bella, você não quer entrar na igreja passando mal né? Todo mundo vai achar que você esta sendo forçada a casar comigo. – ela riu.

– Ok, eu vou marcar uma consulta.

– Ótimo, pra amanhã mesmo.

– Edward...

– Nada, você tem o dia livre amanhã, Emmett vai conter Rosie, e eu cuido do Matt.

– Ok, ok, amanhã eu vou.

Ela rolou os olhos, e ri da sua má vontade em ir ao medico, mas ela realmente estava me deixando preocupado.

Chegamos a lanchonete e estacionei o carro e fomos para dentro, todos disseram seus pedidos, Matt e Bella foram procurar uma mesa enquanto eu e Emmett fomos pegar a comida.

Com três bandejas lotadas de sanduiches batata, e os nuguets de Matt fomos para a mesa.

Matt pegou o brinquedo que veio com seu lanche e ficou brincando em vez de comer, como sempre eu peguei dois lanches pra mim, mas pra minha surpresa Bella pegou do meu prato e começou a devorar.

Olhei para Emmett que estava meio chocado vendo minha mulher comer, eu confesso que estava também.

– Edward eu ainda estou com fome. – ela murmurou depois de atacar meu lanche e ainda comia batatas.

– Ok eu vou... pegar mais. – me levantei e fui pedir mais dois lanches e batata, quando voltei a mesa, Bella não estava.

– Cadê Bella?

– No banheiro.

– Ok. Matt pare de brincar e come, ou eu não te trago mais.

– Tá pai. – ele deixou seu brinquedo de lado e começou a comer, Bella voltou alguns minutos depois e parecia péssima.

– Bella...

– Edward... – ela tampou a boca e correu de volta para o banheiro.

– Acho que ela comeu demais.

– Não é a primeira vez que ela vomita. – murmurei pra mim mesmo, e me voltei para Emmett. – Qual o numero do medico de Rosie?

– Hmmm, acha que tem algo errado com ela?

– Não sei, mas quero que ela vá a um medico para termos certeza.

– Ok, vou ligar pra Rose.

_Com certeza havia algo errado._


	25. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza, ela era a ultima pessoa que esperava ver.**

_– Hmmm, acha que tem algo errado com ela?_

_– Não sei, mas quero que ela vá a um medico para termos certeza._

_– Ok, vou ligar pra Rose._

_– Certo, peça para ela marcar uma consulta no mais tardar amanhã._

– Sem problemas. – ele pegou o celular e me levantei e olhei para Matt.

– Matt fique aqui com Emmett, vou ver sua mãe.

– Tá pai. – ele murmurou devorando seu lanche pra poder brincar com o brinquedo, ri e fui até os banheiros, esperei do lado de fora do banheiro feminino, e pouco depois ela saiu.

– Bella?

– Edward, eu estou bem, só um pouco enjoada. Comi rápido demais.

– Emmett está falando com Rosalie, para marcar uma consulta pra você.

– Edward não precisa...

– Shiii, lógico que precisa, você não está bem doçura. – ela suspirou e assentiu, passei meu braço por sua cintura e ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, a levei de volta pra mesa e Emmett sorriu.

– Hey, Rose tinha uma consulta agora as três e disse que você pode usar o horário dela.

– Emmett, não é necessário...

– Obrigado Emmett. – a interrompi e olhei pra ela que bufou e cruzou os braços, sorri e me sentei com ela em meu colo.

– Eu ainda acho desnecessário.

– Pois eu acho muito necessário. Emmett você pode levar Matt de volta pra empresa e o deixar na creche? – nesse momento Matt que brincava com seu robô ergueu a cabeça e olhou entre nós.

– Por quê? Aonde vocês vão? Por que não posso ir junto?

– Calma, calma, Matt amor eu vou ao medico. – se Bella achou que isso melhoraria só piorou.

– Por quê? O que você tem? Você tá doente? Por que não posso ir junto?

– Matt, calma parceiro, é um medico de meninas, você é menina? – ele fez uma careta.

– Claro que não.

– Isso mesmo, então eu vou levar sua mãe e esperar do lado de fora.

– Eu não posso ir junto? Sabe pra fazer companhia. – olhei para Emmett pedindo ajuda e ele sorriu.

– Mas Matt eu ia te pedir pra ser meu ajudante hoje. – sua cabeça virou pra Emmett.

– Ajudante?

– Sim, eu preciso de ajudante especial, achei que você podia fazer esse trabalho, mas se você vai com seu pai, então deixa pra lá. – Matt me olhou, depois para Bella em duvida e ri.

– Hey parceiro, eu não ligo de ficar sozinho, eu acho que você devia ajudar Emmett, ele realmente precisa de ajuda.

– Mas, e a mamãe?

– Meu bem, eu vou ficar bem, seu pai vai estar lá pra me ajudar.

– Promete que vai ficar bem?

– Claro que eu vou, eu só estou estressada por causa dos preparativos do casamento, não é nada demais.

– Ok. Eu vou com o tio Emm.

– Perfeito. – Emmett me passou as informações sobre o medico e os horários, Rosie já havia ligado para o medico e avisado a troca de pacientes.

Ficamos mais uma hora no Mac para tomarmos sorvete, que Bella dispensou com medo de vomitar novamente. Assim que acabamos Emmett pegou Matt e o jogou sobre os ombros o fazendo rir.

– Vamos tampinha, já estamos alimentados e agora temos que trabalhar.

– Tio Emm, eu vou cair. – Emmett riu e o balançou o assustando. Bella deu um tapa em seu braço.

– Não deixe meu filho cair em.

– Eu não vou. Espero que tudo esteja certo. – ele beijou Bella que sorriu.

– Está, Edward só está exagerando. – falou alto e rolei os olhos.

– Claro, claro. Emmett passe na creche antes e fale pra Esme que você está ficando com Matt. Assim que acabarmos no medico iremos à empresa e eu pego ele.

– Não quer que eu o leve pra passar a noite? – olhamos pra Matt.

– Quer passar a noite no tio Emmett? – seus olhinhos brilharam.

– Eu posso?

– Claro que pode. Mas obedeça a tia Rose, e não faça bagunça.

– Tá mãe. – ela o beijou e fiz o mesmo.

– Cuidado em, obedeça Emmett, e nós te ligamos mais tarde.

– Tá pai.

– Já vamos Emmett, eu ligo depois pra dizer como foi tudo.

– Certo, sorte lá.

Despedimo-nos e cada um foi para um lado. Emmett voltaria de taxi e levei Bella para o carro.

Fizemos o caminho para o hospital em silêncio, eu estava um pouco nervoso sobre o que o medico diria. E se minha Bella estivesse realmente muito doente? O que eu faria? Lógico que eu cuidaria dela, mas era tão injusto justo agora que as coisas estavam indo tão bem.

Cheguei ao prédio que Emmett indicou e estacionei no subsolo. Saímos do carro e Bella agarrou minha mão. Talvez ela estivesse tão assustada como eu. A abracei apertado e beijei seus cabelos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Eu sei. – me afastei dela e meu coração apertou ao ver lagrimas nos seus olhos.

– Amor por que está chorando. – ela tocou a bochecha molhada e fungou.

– Eu sei lá, minhas emoções estão me deixando louca ultimamente.

– Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem. – a abracei novamente e ela respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto em meu peito, ri a afastando e limpei seu rosto.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso. – dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e fomos para os elevadores.

Apertei o botão do décimo andar, ficamos abraçados até chegar, assim que as portas se abriram, entramos no andar do consultório. Era um lugar muito bonito e aconchegante. Havia uma recepcionista, sofás e cadeiras onde algumas mulheres esperavam para serem atendidas.

Fomos até a recepcionista, que disse que a doutora logo nos atenderia. Levei Bella para um dos sofás e nos sentamos esperando. Ela estava um pouco nervosa e a puxei contra meu peito a abraçando pelos ombros, ela sorriu um pouco e se recostou em mim.

Olhei em volta e muitas das mulheres estavam me encarando, desviei os olhos rapidamente e me concentrei em Bella.

Não demorou muito Bella foi chamada e me levantei com ela.

– Se importa se ele for junto?

– Claro que não. Venha. – a recepcionista nos guiou através da recepção e em direção uma porta duplas que levava a alguns consultórios, paramos em frente de um com as letras "Dra. Brandon".

Ela bateu e abriu a porta para nós. Uma mulher jovem e baixa, com cabelos cumpridos negros e feições pequenas e delicadas sorriu ao nos ver e nos indicou as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

– Boa tarde, vocês são os Masen? – sorri já gostando dela.

– Sim, sou Edward e essa é minha noiva Isabella.

– Olá Isabella, sou Alice. Rose falou muito bem de você. – Bella corou um pouco e olhou pra mim e sorriu.

– Que bom, como vai doutora?

– Me chame de Alice. Eu vou bem, já você, soube que está doente?

– Sim, eu tenho tido enjoos, e falta de sono.

– Ela vomita e está com as emoções meio descontroladas também. – acrescentei e Bella me olhou feio, mas sorri.

– Certo. Vamos fazer alguns exames, além de sangue e urina, para ter certeza que está tudo bem. Sr. Masen, pode esperar aqui mesmo, eu levarei Isabella por alguns minutos.

– Claro. – ela sorriu e guiou Bella para fora do consultório e suspirei enquanto esperava que tudo estivesse bem.

Depois de uma hora Bella vou com a doutora, elas conversavam animadamente, Bella voltou a sentar ao meu lado e peguei sua mão beijando seus dedos.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, eu tirei um pouco de sangue e estou meio zonza.

– Ok. – me voltei para a doutora. – E está tudo certo?

– Sim, medimos pressão e todo o procedimento necessário. E Bella está ótima.

– Mas e esses enjoos e a falta de sono... – uma batida na porta me interrompeu e uma jovem entrou com alguns papeis.

– Alice, os exames da Srta. Swan.

– Obrigada Jane. – a jovem saiu da sala e Alice olhou os papeis e sorriu. – Então eu notei os sintomas de Bella assim que vocês descreveram, mas eu queria ter uma certeza. E agora eu tenho, e eu sinto dizer, mas esses enjoos e os outros sintomas vão continuar por mais alguns meses. – ela falou sorrindo e Bella e eu nos olhamos confusos.

– Que tipo de doença dura alguns meses? – ela riu.

– A gravidez. – minha boca caiu aberta e Bella olhou em choque entre mim e a medica.

– O que? Não eu tomo pílula não posso estar grávida.

– Parece que vocês não planejaram nada. Mas você está realmente grávida. – Bella assentiu e em seguida se virou pra mim.

– Eu sinto muito Edward, eu juro que não fiz de propósito,

– Bella...

– Eu, vou deixá-los por um momento. – Alice falou se levantando e saiu da sala, assim que a porta se fechou cai de joelhos ao lado de Bella e peguei suas mãos.

– Bella...

– Eu juro Edward, eu não planejei isso, eu...

– Hey, respira, o que há de errado? Isso é incrível!

– Eu... é? – ela parecia em choque com as minhas palavras e ri.

– Claro que é. Um bebê, nosso bebê, nada pode ser melhor que isso. – ela ainda me olhava meio desconfiada e ri.

– Mas... você não está chateado?

– Por que eu estaria? – ela corou um pouco e evitou meus olhos e bufei, aquele maldito James, ele deve ter dito um monte de merda quando ela contou que estava grávida.

– Eu... – ela me olhou incerta e bufei outra vez, mas agora ficando de pé e a puxando para meus braços.

– Isabella, eu a pedi em casamento, eu quero adotar seu filho, eu quero uma vida com você, isso inclui filhos, quantos você quiser me dar.

– Mas agora?

– Não importa quando eles vem doçura, contanto que venha e venha aos montes. – ela riu e fungou.

– Vamos ter um bebê. – sorri abertamente e me ajoelhei erguendo sua blusa e beijando sua barriga.

– Sim nós vamos. Oi bebê, papai já te ama. – dei mais alguns beijos e ela riu, a porta se abriu e ambos olhamos pra ela e a doutora riu.

– Vejo que a noticia acabou agradando?

– Claro que sim. – fiquei de pé e abracei Bella pelos ombros. – Estamos imensamente felizes em ter mais um filho.

– Mais um?

– Já temos um menino de 6 anos. – Bella fungou e a olhei, ela me olhava com tanto amor que só fez meu coração inchar de prazer.

– Então cuidado quando for dar a noticia. Algumas crianças ficam com ciúmes de um novo bebê na casa. – assentimos e nos olhamos.

Será que Matt não gostaria da noticia?

Com certeza ele amaria, eu estava quase explodindo de alegria, e ele ficaria tão animado quanto eu.

– Bem Bella, você já tem um medico que pode te acompanhar?

– Eu gostaria que fosse você Alice.

– Oh eu amaria Bella. Vamos olhar minha agenda e ver quando podemos ter um novo exame, e vou começar a preparar você para receber esse bebê.

Saímos da sala de Alice, algum tempo depois com todos os conselhos que ela pode dar, seu telefone para emergências, próximas consultas marcadas, e tudo mais que uma grávida de um três semanas precisava.

Chegamos à recepção, já guiava Bella para o elevador quando as portas se abriram e congelei ao ver Tânia parada na porta.

Merda!

_Com certeza, ela era a ultima pessoa que esperava ver._


	26. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza eu não esperava por essa pergunta.**

_Chegamos à recepção, e já guiava Bella para o elevador quando as portas se abriram e congelei ao ver Tânia parada na porta._

_Merda!_

– Edward o que faz aqui?

– O que você faz aqui?

– Vim acompanhar uma amiga, e parece que você também. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando Bella e a abracei pela cintura.

– Sim, Tânia essa é Isabella minha noiva. Bella essa é Tânia. – ela franziu o cenho, e Bella começou a mastigar o lábio.

– Como vai Tânia. – Bella a cumprimentou, mas Tânia a ignorou se voltando pra mim.

– Noiva? Desde quando está noivo?

– Mais de um mês.

– Mas...

– Temos que ir. – comecei a puxar Bella, mas Tânia parou na minha frente.

– Rose sabe disso?

– Lógico que sabe.

– Mas ela não me contou nada.

– Tânia minha vida pessoal não é assunto seu, não mais eu deixei isso muito claro da ultima vez.

– É você deixou. – ela colocou a mão no meu braço e sorriu. – Mas somos amigos Eddie.

– Hey tira a mão dele. – Bella me puxou pra longe de Tânia que arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente para Bella.

– Meu bem eu tive minhas mãos toda sobre ele.

– É mas agora não tem mais, ele tem dona, chispa.

– Hey eu tenho cara de cachorro pra você falar assim comigo,

– Até que tem se quer saber. – tentei esconder o sorriso, mas meu sorriso morreu quando Tânia foi pra cima de Bella.

– Sua vadia... – me coloquei na frente dela imediatamente.

– Tânia não ouse tocar na minha mulher.

– Edward, não pode a deixar falar assim comigo! – respirei fundo me abracei Bella pela cintura.

– Desculpe Tania, mas não existe mais nada entre nós.

– Edward podemos ir, eu quero descansar um pouco.

– Claro doçura. Adeus Tania. – passei por ela e entrei no elevador com Bella, Tania se virou para nos olhar e contive a risada ao ver o olhar de choque na cara dela.

Assim que as portas fecharam Bella se afastou de mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Essa é a sua ex?

– A própria.

– E você não sente mais nada por ela, não é? – sorriu e a puxei para mim.

– Doçura não me diga que agora está com ciúmes? Até um minuto atrás você parecia muito confiante. – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Eu não sei o que me deu, ver aquela mulher tão bonita te tocando me deixou fora de mim. – ri e ela ergueu o rosto para me encarar e beijei sua testa.

– Doçura, ela nem chega aos seus pés em beleza.

– Você diz as coisas mais doces.

– Só digo a verdade. E você carrega o meu bebê, isso só faz você muito mais atraente. – ela riu e se apertou mais contra mim.

As portas se abriram e a levei até o carro, a ajudei a entrar e fui para meu lado.

– Você vai voltar à empresa? – ela perguntou assim que sai do estacionamento e neguei.

– Não, enquanto você era examinada eu liguei e disse que tiraria o resto do dia de folga.

– Ok. Você acha que Matt vai gostar? – era fácil ver como ela estava um pouco nervosa, eu estava também.

– Eu não sei doçura, mas eu realmente espero que sim. – ela sorriu um pouco e relaxou contra o banco, suas mãos acariciando seu estomago, um ato inconsciente imagino, mas perfeito.

Dirigimos em silêncio para casa, cada um preso em sua mente. Mas com certeza ambos pensávamos na mesma coisa.

Matt.

Como ele reagiria a essa grande noticia?

Eu torcia para que ele amasse tanto quando eu, pois eu sabia que esse bebê só traria mais alegria para nossa família, esperava que Matt visse isso também, mas no final das contas ele só tinha 6 anos era difícil uma criança não ter ciúmes, ainda mais nessa idade.

Quando finalmente chegamos eu ajudei Bella a sair do carro, a mandei para cima para que tomasse um banho que logo estaria com ela. Precisava ligar para Matt.

Assim que ela subiu sentei no sofá e disquei o numero do celular de Emmett, tocou duas vezes antes de atenderem.

– Celular do tio Emmett. – ri ao reconhecer a voz de Matt, e em seguida alguém falando algo e ele suspirou. – Desculpe, celular do Sr. MacCarty.

– Bem eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Matthew Masen.

– Pai. – ele gritou animadamente e ri.

– Hey garoto, ajudando muito o tio Emmett?

– Estou sim pai, tá muito divertido, eu fiz um monte de desenhos, fizemos aviões de papel, e ficamos jogando nas secretarias... – ouvi um monte de barulho, e a voz de Emmett de repente na linha.

– Hey chefinho como está?

– Ah então é o senhor que fica jogando aviões de papel nas secretarias?

– Er... – rolei os olhos.

– Emmett, você devia ser o adulto ai.

– Eu sou.

– Percebi. Deixa isso pra lá. Eu queria avisar que Bella está bem, era um mal estar normal.

– Sério? Eu e Rose pensamos que ela estivesse...

– Emmett. – gritei e ele se calou e deu uma tossida.

– Gripada?

– Emmett, seja o que for que Bella tem, eu e ela contaremos a você e Rose amanha durante o jantar.

– E o tampinha?

– Eu o pegarei mais cedo pra conversarmos.

– Certo. Quer falar com ele?

– Sim, por favor. – me despedi de Emmett e logo Matt estava no telefone.

– Pai, a gente não jogou aviões de papel nas secretarias.

– Tio Emmett mandou dizer isso?

– Mandou. – ri e resolvi ignorar, Emmett sempre seria um crianção.

– Certo, depois eu cuido do seu tio. Agora só queria avisar que sua mãe está bem, e saber se quer mesmo dormir no tio Emmett?

– Sim, tia Rose vai pedir pizza e disse que podemos jogar vídeo game, e ver filme... – ele começou a tagarelar sobre todas as coisas divertidas que tia Rose prometeu e só pude rir do seu entusiasmo.

Nos despedimos um pouco depois e guardei o celular e subi para cima, entrei no quarto e não vi Bella, ela ainda estava no banho?

Um pouco preocupado entrei no banheiro e gemi sentindo meu pau já se animando, ao vê-la na banheira cheia de espuma, os cabelos preso em um coque bagunçado, ela estava de olhos fechados mais ao me ouvir abriu os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Olá Sr. Masen. – gemi novamente e comecei a me livrar da minha roupa e rapidamente entrei na banheira derrubando um pouco de água, ela riu, e sorri a puxando para meu colo o que só fez mais água cair no chão.

– Olá doçura.

– Edward. – ela riu mais e me abraçou pelo pescoço, meu pau terminou de endurecer ao sentir o calor da sua boceta e seus seios escorregadios contra meu peito.

– Você estava me esperando Isabella. – sussurrei passando as mãos por suas costas até sua bunda e a apertando, ela gemeu e se esfregou mais contra mim.

– Claro. – ela mordeu os lábios e em seguida inclinou o rosto para meu pescoço e começou a chupar minha pele, grunhi apertando sua bunda mais forte.

Ela cantarolou contra minha pele, isso só me fez mais excitado e jogando a cabeça para trás dando mais espaço para sua boca linda trabalhar.

Senti seu sorriso contra minha pele, e seus lábios desceram para meu peito, lambendo e chupando minha pele, ela beijou todo o peito e mordiscou o mesmo me fazendo rosnar.

Deslizei minha mão para sua boceta e gemi ao sentir como ela estava molhada e quente, esfreguei seu clitóris e a penetrei com dois dedos, sua boceta pulsou em meus dedos e ambos gememos.

Ela afastou a boca da minha pele e me voltei para olhá-la, nos encaramos com desejo e paixão, e nos beijamos. Sua boca macia se moldou a minha e sua língua invadiu minha boca. Gemendo contra seus lábios ergui seus quadris e guiei meu pau para sua boceta.

Ela agarrou meus ombros com força e gemeu contra meus lábios conforme meu pau deslizava para dentro dela, ambos ofegamos quando estava todo dentro do seu calor apertado.

Bella rebolou em meu colo e grunhi apertando sua cintura e a fazendo se mover contra mim, subindo e descendo lentamente, afazendo sentir cada pedaço do meu pau dentro dela.

Seus lábios separaram dos meus quando ela gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, e suspirei vendo seus seios empinados, a água escorria sobre eles os deixando lisos e apetitosos, sem parar de meter nela me inclinei e tomei seu mamilo em minha boca, ela gemeu alto e cavou suas unhas em minhas costas e rebolou mais forte em meu pau.

Grunhindo ataquei seu outro peito e aumentei a força das estocadas, entrando e saindo dela forte e rápido.

– Oh meu... – ela lamuriou contra mim, que gemi ainda com seu mamilo em minha boca, o mordiquei e sentia sua boceta mordendo meu pau.

Afastei a boca do seu peito e tomei seus lábios nos meus, ela arfou e agarrou minha cabeça, segurei seus quadris e a fiz se mover mais rápido ainda sobre mim, pois eu estava tão perto quanto ela.

Dei somente mais algumas estocadas e em seguida nós dois estávamos gemendo e arfando, ambos gozando com força.

Quando afastamos nossos lábios respirávamos com força e sorrimos um para o outro. Bella me abraçou deitando a cabeça em meu pescoço e deu uma risadinha.

– Molhamos todo o banheiro. – olhei em volta e ri, ao ver a maior parte do piso encharcada e a banheira estava pela metade.

– Bem, valeu a pena.

– Com certeza. – falou com uma risada e sorrindo a apertei contra mim.

– Então, que tal continuarmos isso lá no quarto? – ela afastou o rosto do meu pescoço e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Aguenta mais uma Sr. Masen?

– Hmmm, só de você me chamar assim eu já estou duro de novo, doçura. – ela riu, mas gemeu em seguida ao sentir minha ereção ganhando vida novamente.

Rindo levantamos e corremos para o quarto, para aproveitar enquanto a casa era só nossa.

[...]

Sai do closet abotoando minha camisa e não pude sorrir bobamente ao ver minha linda Bella se olhando no espelho inclinando o corpo pra frente e tocando o estomago, ri baixinho quando ela pegou uma almofada sobre a poltrona e colocou debaixo da sua blusa, deixando uma barrigona e a acariciou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Fui até ela e a abracei por trás e toquei sua barriga falsa. Ela arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas coraram profundamente, ri e acaricie sua barriga.

– Como sua barriga cresceu rápido doçura. – ela me olhou feio e deu um tapa em minha mão, mas a apertei mais contra mim e beijei seu pescoço. – Você está linda.

– Edward... – ela suspirou voltando a sorrir e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e nos olhei no espelho, pra ser perfeito só faltava nosso menino.

– Ansiosa para ter um barrigão?

– Um pouco, sabe eu não pude aproveitar a minha primeira gravidez.

– Por que?

– James tinha deixado, minha avó só me criticava e as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido, foi fodidamente assustador.

– Bem essa gravidez vai ser perfeita.

– Vai? – ela olhou pra mim através do espelho e sorri abertamente.

– Claro que vai. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você terá Matt e eu para ajudarmos no que você precisar. – ela assentiu e se virou pra mim me abraçando apertado.

– Obrigada.

– Por quê?

– Por ter entrado em nossas vidas. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Obrigada também doçura.

– Por quê? – ela repetiu minhas palavras com um pequeno sorriso.

– Por me deixar fazer parte da vida e vocês.

– Foi um prazer. – ela sussurrou sorrindo feliz e só pude acompanhá-la.

[...]

Cheguei à casa de Emmett e sai do carro, Bella resolveu ficar em casa e descansar um pouco. Ela também tinha que ligar para a floricultura, sobre mudar o pedido, já que Matt e eu odiamos as flores que ela e Rosie haviam escolhido.

De acordo com Matt, elas tinham péssimo gosto pra flores, eu estava com ele nessa.

Bati na porta e Rose atendeu rapidamente e sorriu ao me ver e me abraçou.

– Edward, como está?

– Bem e você Rosie?

– Ótima, um pouco cansada.

– Imagino, Matt fez muita bagunça?

– Não ele é um anjo, quem me cansou mesmo foi meu marido.

– Ew Rose informação demais. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Quem dera eu estivesse falando de sexo, mas foi Emmett bagunçando a casa e incitando Matt a acompanhá-lo. – ri e a acompanhei para dentro.

– E cadê as crianças?

– Tomando café da manhã. – ela mordeu o lábio e lançou um olhar rápido para a cozinha, imagino que para ter certeza que ninguém a ouvia. – Então Bella está grávida?

– O que?

– Vamos lá Edward, me diga, Emmett disse que você confirmou com ele.

– Não confirmei nada. – ela amuou.

– Então ela não está?

– Eu não sei se devo responder antes de falar com Bella. – desviei o olhar e ela guinchou de alegria.

– Oh meu Deus, vocês devem estar em êxtase.

– Shiii, não grite, ainda não contamos a Matt. – ela olhou para a porta da cozinha e abaixou a voz.

– Você acha que ele não vai gostar?

– Eu não sei, mas vamos falar com ele quando chegarmos em casa. – ela assentiu.

– Certo, vamos chamá-lo então. O jantar na sua casa essa noite ainda está de pé?

– Sim, Bella e eu queremos comemorar. – ela sorriu e me levou para a cozinha, Matt saltou da sua cadeira ao me ver e o peguei no colo.

– Pai.

– Hey parceiro, como está? Dormiu bem?

– Sim, foi muito maneiro. Tio Emmett e eu dormimos bem tarde e jogamos um montão de jogos, comemos pizza e sorvete.

– Que maneiro. – repeti suas palavras e ele assentiu entusiasmado. – Então vamos sua mãe está com saudades.

– Sim, vou pegar minhas coisas. – ele se contorceu em meus braços e o coloquei no chão e ele correu para o quarto que Rose e Emmett arrumaram para ele. Estranhei um pouco ele dizer que ia pegar as coisas, que coisas? Ia perguntar a Rose, mas Emmett me distraiu.

– Chefinho parabéns. – Emmett se levantou e me deu um abraço.

– Obrigada Emmett, mas não sei do que está falando. – ele riu.

– Entendido, chefinho. E como está Bella, os enjoos passaram?

– Sim a Dra. Brandon passou alguns remédios e deu algumas dicas. A propósito obrigada Rosie, por ceder sua hora.

– Foi um prazer Edward, Bella é da família agora. – assenti em agradecimento.

– A doutora é ótima e Bella gostou muito dela.

– Ah que bom, adoro Alice, estava pensando em convidá-la para o casamento.

– Por mim está tudo bem.

– Pronto. – Matt voltou correndo com uma mochila e estranhei, olhei Rose que riu.

– É alguns jogos e roupas.

– Rose...

– O que? ele tem que ter coisas aqui também né. – Bella ia surtar ao saber que agora Rose e Emmett estavam enchendo o menino de presente.

– Certo, vamos logo Matt, se despeça dos seus tios. – ele assentiu e foi até Rose que se abaixou e ele a abraçou apertado.

– Tchau tia, eu me diverti muito.

– Eu também querido, volte mais vezes. – ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha dela e foi para Emmett.

– Tchau tio.

– Tchau tampinha. – Emmett o pegou o jogando sobre o ombro o fazendo rir, sua mochila caiu no chão e a peguei e dei um beijo em Rose e saímos, Emmett o colocou no carro e o ajudou com o cinto.

Me despedi deles e entrei no carro o colocando em movimento.

Matt voltou a falar de como foi divertido ajudar Emmett no escritório e só pude sorrir. Ele falou pela maior parte do caminho, o que foi bom, eu estava um pouco nervoso sobre como seriam as coisas quando chegássemos em casa.

Bella já estaria esperando para contarmos as novidades a Matt, e eu temia a sua reação. Eu esperava que ele amasse a noticia, mas nunca se sabe o que ia à cabecinha dele.

Quando chegamos, eu o ajudei com o cinto e ele correu para dentro animadamente, sorri e peguei sua mochila, travei o carro e o segui, ao entrar vi Bella o abraçando apertado e beijando seu rosto o que o fez rir.

– Mãe está me babando todo.

– É que senti muita saudades. – ele sorriu e a abraçou apertado.

– Eu também mamãe.

– Cheguei. – falei entrando em casa e fechando a porta e Matt soltou de Bella vindo até mim pegando a mochila da minha mão.

– Vou pro meu quarto.

– Espere Matt, seu pai e eu queremos conversar com você. – ele olhou timidamente entre nós e assenti.

– Tá bom. – sorrimos e apontamos para a sala.

– Vamos nos sentar. – Bella pegou a mão dele e o levou a sala e os segui em silêncio, assim que chegamos ela se sentou e me sentei ao seu lado, Matt olhou timidamente entre nós novamente e veio para meu colo, sorri e o abracei apertado.

– Vamos falar do que? – ele olhou para Bella que suspirou e me olhou ansiosamente e acariciei o cabelo de Matt.

– Escuta filho, você sabe que mamãe e eu vamos casar não é? – ele rolou os olhos, e ri, ele praticamente me ajudava a sabotar todas as escolhas de Rosalie.

– Eu sei pai.

– E você sabe por que os adultos casam?

– Pra ficar juntos?

– Sim, e por que eles querem uma família.

– Oh, então vamos ser uma família?

– Sim nós vamos, e eu e sua mãe queremos uma família muito grande.

– Grande? – ele olhou confuso entre nós dois. – Mas nós somos só três, não somos grandes.

– Eu sei, mas queremos ser, e vamos começar logo.

– Eu não entendi. – Bella suspirou chamando sua atenção e sorriu para ele.

– Seu pai quer dizer Matt, que vamos ter um bebê.

– Um bebê? – ele olhou ansiosamente agora e comecei a me preocupar.

– Sim, um bebê.

– Por quê? – Bella me olhou nervosamente e sorri um pouco e chamei a atenção de Matt novamente.

– Por que queremos ter uma grande família.

– Mas, vocês não me querem mais? – ele me olhou tristemente e sorri.

– Matt claro que queremos, mas a um segredo sobre papais que nem todo mundo sabe.

– E qual é?

– Que o nosso coração é tão grande que podemos amar muitos filhos ao mesmo tempo.

– Sério?

– Sim, e isso vale para os irmãos.

– Oh, eu vou ser um irmão? – ri e assenti.

– Sim, o bebê crescendo na barriga da sua mãe vai ser seu irmãozinho. – ele olhou pra barriga de Bella, e depois pra mim.

– O Mike da creche disse que tem um irmão mais velho, que ele é o mais legal e o melhor do mundo todo. – Bella riu e assenti.

– Bem o bebê vai falar isso de você também. Tenho certeza que você vai ser o irmão mais legal e melhor do mundo. – ele assenti e saiu do meu colo tocando a barriga de Bella.

– Tem certeza que tem um bebê ai? – ela riu novamente.

– Ele é muito pequeno agora querido, mas ele vai crescer. – ele assentiu novamente e se voltou pra mim.

– Como ele entrou ai?

Olhei para Bella em pânico que riu.

– Essa é uma conversa para meninos. – murmurou se levantando e saindo da sala e olhei em desespero para ela e de volta para Matt que esperava a minha resposta.

Merda.

_Com certeza eu não esperava por essa pergunta._


	27. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Com certeza essa era a vida que sempre quis.**

_– Como ele entrou ai?_

_Olhei para Bella em pânico que riu._

_– Essa é uma conversa para meninos. – murmurou se levantando e saindo da sala e olhei em desespero para ela e de volta para Matt que esperava a minha resposta._

_Merda._

– O que?

– Pai? – Matt me chamou e esfreguei o pescoço, caralho como eu ia explicar isso para o menino sem traumatizá-lo.

Porra eu nem lembrava quando eu perguntei de onde vinha os bebês pros meus pais. Eu podia dizer da cegonha, mas isso era muito fora da realidade, e sexo estava fora de cogitação, esperava que Matt tivesse pelo menos uns 18 quando viesse me perguntar algo assim.

– Pai, você não sabe?

– Claro que eu sei.

– Então como?

– Er... sabe o papai da um abraço especial na mamãe e quando eles se abraçam, bem esse abraço especial, ele coloca uma pequena sementinha dentro da mamãe, e dessa sementinha...

Merda não faço ideia do que estou falando. E pela cara de Matt ele também não.

– Um abraço? Que tipo de abraço? E você compra aonde essa sementinha? Tem uma loja de sementinhas para bebês? Eu nunca vi no shopping, eu posso ir lá?

– Hey já te contei que na lua de mel nos vamos pra Disney? – sua boca se abriu e seus olhos brilharam.

– Sério?

– Muito sério.

– Maneiro. – ele me abraçou e saiu correndo da sala, me joguei no sofá com uma careta, eu precisava comprar alguns livros sobre paternidade e perguntas constrangedoras.

Com certeza essa não seria a ultima, e eu precisava estar preparado, ou iríamos a Disney muitas vezes.

– Então nós vamos a Disney na lua de mel? – Bella perguntou e a olhei de esguelha.

– Eu entrei em pânico tá?! – ela riu e veio até mim e sentou no meu colo.

– Eu entraria também, mas prometeria algo menor a ele.

– Valeu pela dica doçura. – resmunguei dando um beijo em seus lábios e levantei a levando comigo.

– Vai sair?

– Sim, vou comprar livros sobre paternidade. – resmunguei e ela riu enquanto eu saia.

[...]

As semanas seguintes foram bem agitadas, Bella e Rosie estavam mais empenhadas nos preparativos e eu e Matt não atrapalhávamos tanto as duas, pois queríamos adiantar o casamento.

Pois Bella não queria entrar barriguda na igreja.

Mesmo assim Matt e eu ainda ajudávamos, pois Bella não podia se cansar muito, ela ainda tinha alguns enjoos, e o apetite meio confuso, mas fora isso, sua gravidez estava indo muito bem, pelo menos segundo a Dra. Brandon, nosso bebê estava perfeito.

Matt já estava mais acostumado com a ideia, pois mesmo ele tendo aceitado bem, era fácil ver que ele estava um pouco receoso com o irmãozinho ou irmãzinha que estava para nascer.

Com certeza com medo de que amassemos mais o bebê do que ele, o que seria impossível, Matt era meu filho tanto quanto o que ia nascer.

Faltando apenas um dia para o casamento, Bella e eu estávamos bem agitados com os últimos preparativos, a correria que estava no jardim de casa onde seria realizado a cerimônia e uma recepção em um dos salões enormes que tinha na casa.

Terminei de assinar alguns papeis, e já comecei a me levantar, precisa pegar Matt na casa e ir pra casa ajudar Bella e Rose no que faltava. Mesmo tendo uma empresa que fazia tudo, Bella ainda queria dar seu toque pessoal ao nosso casamento, e isso sempre a cansava muito.

– Chefinho? – Emmett abriu a porta colocando a cabeça para dentro e sorri.

– Emmett, o que há?

– Tem um minuto?

– Na verdade só um minuto mesmo, pois tenho que ir pra casa. – ele sorriu entrando na sala.

– Um minuto é o suficiente. – parei de guardar minhas coisas e esperei ele falar.

– Então? – ele ergueu um envelope pardo todo sorridente.

– Adivinha o que eu tenho aqui?

– Não faço ideia Emmett.

– Aff não sabe brincar Edward. Enfim papeis de adoção.

– Adoção... – comecei e foi como um estalo, adoções. Sorri abertamente e fui até Emmett tirando os papeis da mão dele. – Eu já posso assinar?

– Sim assim que assinar, ele vai ser seu filho perante a lei.

– Nossa. – tirei os papeis de dentro do envelope e sorri. – Isso é perfeito Emmett.

– Demetri mandou um abraço e disse que te vê amanhã no casamento. – assenti ainda olhando os papeis.

– Certo... – olhei para o relógio e praguejei. – Preciso ir, assino em casa. Obrigada Emmett. – o abracei e ele me deu alguns tapas nas costas antes de nos soltarmos.

– Eu só trouxe, Demetri que fez tudo amigo.

– Não é só por isso, obrigada por ser um bom amigo.

– Ah de nada, agora me deixa ir que tenho uma despedida de solteiros para não ir. – resmungou e ri.

Bella e Rosalie haviam proibido uma despedida de solteiro, eu até entendia o porquê. Emmett como meu padrinho, com certeza armaria alguma loucura, ou iríamos a uma boate de striper, eu preferi não ir também, a única striper que eu queria ver tirando a roupa pra mim, era minha futura esposa.

Despedimos-nos, e ele desejou que eu tivesse um ótimo ultimo dia de liberdade, o que me fez rir, pois eu estava louco pra me casar. Sai rapidamente do escritório, e cumprimentei alguns funcionários e fui para a creche.

Ao chegar lá, cumprimentei a moçinha da entrada e fui procurar Matt, o achei com Esme e ao me ver ele correu para me abraçar e o peguei no colo, enquanto eu ainda aguentava.

– Pai, nós já vamos?

– Sim, vai pegar suas coisas. – beijei sua testa e o coloquei no chão ele sorriu e saiu correndo.

– Matthew não corra. – ralhou Esme e ele parou e andou devagar, ri e fui até ela.

– Olá Esme.

– Edward, como está? Ansioso?

– Muito. – ela sorriu assentindo.

– Mas feliz eu espero.

– Extremamente feliz. Vou casar e ganhar dois filhos, o que mais posso pedir? – ela assentiu com um sorriso.

– Isso é bom querido.

– Você vai amanhã não vai?

– Claro que sim, Bella me entregou o convite pessoalmente. – sorri concordando, Matt voltou correndo e quando ganhou um olhar severo de Esme corou e murmurou um "desculpe", ela sorriu e o abraçou beijando sua testa.

– Vamos parceiro.

– Sim. Tchau tia. – ele a beijou e veio até mim pegando minha mão, e começou a tagarelar sobre seu dia.

Matt falou o caminho inteiro, elevador, estacionamento, carro e finalmente em casa. Não sei como o menino conseguia, parecia que nem parava para respirar.

Entramos em casa e estava tão bagunçado como esperava. Se bem que a cerimônia seria nos fundos, e haviam colocado um gazebo todo branco com flores por todo ele, e um bonito tapete de flores por aonde os noivos iriam, e duas fileiras de cadeiras.

O maior salão da casa já havia sido decorado, com mesas por toda parte, uma pequena pista de dança, um mini palco para a banda. Já estava tudo pronto, Bella só devia estar cuidando dos últimos detalhes.

– Bella... – chamei ao entrar com Matt ainda falando, e dividi minha atenção entre ouvi-lo e procurar Bella.

Subimos para o segundo andar e a achamos deitada na cama cochilando, sorri ao vê-la e me voltei para Matt, que tinha parado de falar para não incomodar Bella.

– Matt vá se preparar para tomar banho, eu já vou lá encher a banheira.

– Tá pai. – ele saiu correndo e rolei os olhos, o menino não sabia andar sem correr, entrei no quarto e tirei o terno e afrouxei a gravata, coloquei o envelope que Emmett me deu no criado mudo ao lado da cama e me agachei ao lado de Bella.

– Bella... – chamei beijando seu rosto e ela bocejou abrindo os olhos um pouquinho.

– Edward. – seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e beijei seu rosto.

– Olá doçura.

– Oi, cadê Matt?

– Se preparando para o banho. – ela assentiu e me deu um beijo rápido antes de me soltar.

– Eu vou lá...

– Nada disso, mocinha, pode ficar onde está eu cuido dele. – ela sorriu preguiçosamente.

– Boa sorte então. – ri e beijei sua bochecha.

– Quando eu voltar temos que conversar.

– OK. – sai do quarto e achei Matt no banheiro com um monte de brinquedos nos braços.

– Pai você demorou.

– Nem tanto. – ele já havia ligado a água então só joguei o sabão de banho e o ajudei a entrar para que não escorregasse.

Ele soltou os brinquedos e começou a brincar enquanto eu lavava seu cabelo. Quando acabei mandei ele se lavar e fui pegar toalhas.

Aproveitei para escolher alguma roupa assim ele brincava mais uns minutinhos, olhei em seu quarto e pensei que aqui seria melhor para o quarto do bebê, podia dar a Matt o quarto maior ao lado do meu, precisaria ver com Bella.

Voltei para o banheiro e ri ao ver espuma por toda parte assim como muita água no chão, Matt sorriu timidamente para mim e ri.

– Já terminou?

– Já pai. – assenti e liguei o chuveiro para enxaguá-lo, e o enrolei na toalha o joguei sobre o meu ombro o fazendo rir todo o caminho até seu quarto, ao entrarmos o ajudei a se vestir e fui secar o banheiro.

Quando voltei no quarto Bella estava na cama penteando o cabelo de Matt, notei que aos pés da cama estava o envelope com os papeis de adoção.

– Então você comeu pizza no almoço?

– Tia Esme disse que podia, disse que as vezes pode, mas não sempre. – eles conversavam e fui até a cama e peguei os papeis antes de sentar.

– Você ainda não assinou. – ela murmurou quando Matt parou de falar e sorri.

– Eu queria assinar com você. – ela sorriu.

– Assinar o que pai? – Matt olhou desconfiado entre nós e ri.

– Meu advogado me entregou esses papeis hoje. E se eu assinar, eu vou ser seu pai.

– De verdade? – seus olhinhos castanhos brilharam e assenti.

– Sim de verdade e pra sempre, então você acha que devo assinar?

– Assino logo. – gritou ficando de pé sobre a cama e ri.

– Preciso de uma caneta. – ele ofegou e saiu da cama em um pulo e correu para fora do quarto, com certeza até meu escritório onde havia canetas.

Me aproximei mais de Bella pegando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar rapidamente.

– Sabe que quando assinar isso não pode voltar atrás não é? Ele vai ser seu filho. – contive a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– Eu sei Bella. E é o que mais quero, que Matt seja meu filho. – ela assentiu e a beijei lentamente, Matt voltou para o quarto e nos afastamos, ele me entregou a caneta e assinei rapidamente.

– É meu pai agora? – Bella riu.

– Ele já era Matt.

– Eu sei mãe, mas agora eu posso mudar meu nome?

– Mudar o nome?

– É ser Matthew Masen. – sorriu orgulhoso e o peguei no colo abraçando e fazendo cócegas nele.

– Sim Matt, você é um Masen. Agora só falta sua mãe. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Amanhã certo?

– Sim amanhã sua mãe vai ser Masen também.

– Maneiro. Podemos comer pizza?

– Achei que tivesse tido pizza no almoço.

– Ah é. – bufou e ri.

– Que tal pedirmos comida italiana? – Matt amava macarronada e lasanha, então seus olhos brilharam de contentamento.

– Sim. – rindo o peguei no colo o jogando sobre os ombros, e dei um beijo rápido em Bella.

– Vamos ligar para o restaurante.

– Ok. – ela assentiu se levantando e desci as escadas com Matt, que voltou a tagarelar.

Finalmente ele era meu filho e ninguém podia tirar ele de mim agora.

[...]

O sol do meio dia brilhava forte e parecia que o dia seria perfeito. Respirei fundo e olhei ansiosamente para todos os convidados, finalmente chegara a hora, em breve Bella seria minha esposa. Eu mal podia acreditar que estava realmente me casando.

Eu que preferia ir a boates e ficar com mulheres fáceis, evitando relacionamentos como diabo foge da cruz.

Essa vida parece que foi a milhões de anos atrás, desde que Bella entrou em minha vida, um mundo novo havia sido colocado diante dos meus olhos. Um mundo onde eu queria casar e ter uma família.

Coisas que eu não pensava desde a morte dos meus pais. Mas agora eu ansiava por essa vida novamente, ser um marido, ser um pai, ser alguém importante para outras pessoas. E eu estava preste a realizar isso.

A marcha nupcial começou e passei a mão pelo cabelo ansioso, senti alguém agarrar minha mão e sorri ao olhar para baixo e ver Matt parecendo tão nervoso quanto eu.

– Tudo bem parceiro? – ele me olhou e sorriu timidamente.

– Tudo sim papai. – engoli a vontade de chorar, ainda me emocionava ouvir esse rapazinho me chamando de pai, saber que ele entregou seu amor inocente pra mim, e me via como a figura paterna que o iria proteger, e inferno eu o protegeria de qualquer coisa.

– Bom, estou nervoso. – ele sorriu.

– Não precisa ficar, mamãe te ama.

– Sério? – ele assentiu veementemente.

– Ela me disse. – ri e me abaixei e ajeitei sua gravata borboleta e baguncei seu cabelo para ficar como o meu.

– Bom, pois eu amo ela também. – ele sorriu e quando me virei para o caminho de flores Bella estava parada com Emmett nos olhando com um sorriso aguado.

Fiquei de pé ainda com a mão de Matt na minha e esperamos Bella se aproximar de nós. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a caminhar, seu bonito vestido branco era simples, comprido e com um delicado decote. Seu cabelo estava solto e havia flores nele, ela estava perfeita.

Quando finalmente ela chegou, eu peguei sua mão beijando seus dedos e nos voltamos para o altar, Matt ainda segurava firmemente a minha mão e o puxei para o nosso meio, ele sorriu abertamente enquanto segurava a mão de Bella e a minha.

Olhamos para o pastor que sorriu vendo nossa família de mãos dadas, e nos abençoou, em seguida começou a cerimônia.

Ele falou sobre amor e compromisso, sobre família, sobre respeito e companheirismo, ele desejou que nossa vida você sempre plena e cheia de alegrias. E ele abençoou nossa união e nos desejou uma vida longa e feliz.

Bella e eu optamos pelos votos tradicionais, eles falavam exatamente o que queríamos. Iríamos nos amar e nos respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tritesa, na riqueza e na pobreza.

Trocamos as alianças que Matt cuidava, e quando o pastor nos declarou marido e mulher, eu soltei a mão de Matt e peguei o rosto de Bella e a beijei. Beijei com todo o amor que eu tinha por essa mulher que trouxe para minha vida, alegria, amor tudo que eu sempre desejei e achava que nunca teria.

– Eu te amo Sra. Masen. – ela sorriu e fungou.

– Também te amo Sr. Masen. – sorri e me abaixei pegando nosso filho no colo e dei mais um beijo rápido nela.

Todos os convidados aplaudiram, e agradecemos, chamando todos para o salão onde seria a recepção.

Com Matt ainda em meu colo, fomos para o salão, e Rose e Emmett ajudaram os convidados a acharem seus lugares. O resto da tarde foi gasto com as atividades normal de casamento.

Tiramos fotos, dançamos, cortamos o bolo.

Foi um lindo casamento, e ao ver o sorriso de Bella enquanto dançava com Matt, só pude sorrir e saber que tomei a decisão certa em fazer um grande casamento. Bella merecia isso, ela merecia toda a felicidade do mundo, e eu daria a ela. Daria qualquer coisa que ela desejasse.

– Então agora é um homem casado. – Emmett sentou ao meu lado apertando meu ombro e sorri.

– Eu sou.

– Como se sente?

– Me sinto bem. – ele assentiu e olhou para minha esposa e meu filho.

– Tem certeza que vai levar o tampinha pra sua lua de mel? – ri assentindo.

– São só duas semanas Emmett, depois ele fica com você e Rosie. Eu não podia ter uma lua de mel, e não levar Matt pelo menos por alguns dias conosco.

– Eu entendo cara, o baixinho se sentiria deixado de lado, ainda mais com o bebê chegando.

Concordei, como eu havia prometido a Matt, nossa primeira semana de lua de mel seria na Disney, em seguida iríamos para Londres, ficar mais uma semana, depois Emmett e Rose viriam pegar Matt, onde Bella e eu teríamos duas semanas só para nós.

Era um ótimo acordo e Matt aceitou muito bem, afinal ele realmente gostava de ficar com Emmett e Rose.

Bella e Matt vieram em nossa direção e Matt sentou no meu colo, Bella sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido e tomou um gole da água que eu estava bebendo. Emmett sorriu saltando da cadeira.

– Minha vez de dançar com a noiva. – Bella fez uma careta.

– Estou cansada Emmett. – resmungou e ele rolou os olhos.

– Vamos mulher, eu deixo você subir nos meus pés. – piscou e ela riu, e me deu mais um beijo antes de segui-lo para a pista.

Matt bocejou em meus braços e acariciei seu cabelo.

– Cansado filho?

– Um pouco.

– Você gostou do casamento?

– Sim foi maneiro, mamãe tava bonita.

– Ela estava mesmo. – ficamos em silêncio, enquanto eu fazia cafuné no meu menino, e olhava Bella rindo enquanto dançava com os pés sobre os de Emmett.

– Papai? – Matt chamou e me voltei pra ele.

– Sim filho?

– Agora vamos ficar juntos para sempre né?

– Claro que sim, agora vamos ser uma família. – ele assentiu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Legal, eu te amo papai.

– Também te amo filho. – sussurrei beijando seu cabelo e o apertando contra mim.

_Com certeza essa era a vida que sempre quis._


	28. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Com certeza nada mais que isso.**

**_Cinco anos depois..._**

– Matt já fez o dever? – Bella gritou de algum lugar da casa e ri, ela tinha que conferir todo dia, e ele nunca tinha feito.

– To indo fazer mãe. – ele gritou de algum lugar também.

– Matthew Swan Masen, vá fazer o dever imediatamente! – ela gritou novamente e me encolhi no sofá tentando ler meu livro, é as maravilhas de chegar mais cedo em casa.

– Eu to indo mãe, só passando essa fase.

– Matthew não me faça ir ai. – ela gritou novamente e tentei não rir.

– Mãe só falta eu matar um zumbi. – gritou novamente e ela grunhiu e apareceu na sala, acho que imaginando que ele estava aqui, sorri ao vê-la usando uma saia lápis sexy e camisa de botão, pobrezinho dos alunos de Bella, deviam ficar babando com essa professora sexy que ela era.

– Edward, não te ouvir chegar.

– Oi doçura, você estava ocupada e não quis incomodar. – ela sorriu e sentou no meu colo, joguei meu livro para o lado, beijei sua boca linda e acariciei sua bunda, ela gemeu se esfregando no meu colo.

– Amor as crianças estão em casa. – sussurrou contra minha boca, e sorri.

– Doçura você é a única rebolando no meu colo. – ela riu baixinho.

– Desculpe, são os hormônios, bem Alice disse que é normal. – sorri mais e apertei sua coxa.

– Hey eu não estou reclamando, mas vamos esperar as crianças dormir. – ela sorriu e me deu mais um beijo antes de se afastar a boca do meu ouvido, e tampei os ouvidos.

– Matthew Swan Masen, já fez o dever?

– To fazendo, vixe. – ri e mordiquei seu lábio,

– Aposto vinte que ele não estava fazendo. – ela grunhiu.

– Esse menino está terrível.

– Eu sei, mas é a idade, logo ele volta a ser seu filho doce e adorável. – ela suspirou.

– Eu espero. – sorri espalmando sua barriga ainda plana e a vi mordendo o lábio. – Devemos contar?

– Acho que já está na hora né? – ela sorriu, e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

– Acha que eles vão gostar?

– Matt vai. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

Matt era um grande irmão mais velho, desde que sua irmãzinha nasceu assim como eu ele se apaixonou por ela perdidamente, mas era fácil amar a nossa princesinha. Ela era doce e carinhosa, a coisinha mais linda do mundo.

Bella e eu temíamos que ele sentisse ciúmes no começo, já que nossa atenção era quase toda para nossa pequena Aninha, mas ao contrario, nosso pequeno homenzinho queria era sempre ajudar a cuidar da sua irmãzinha.

– Mas Anna...

– Ela vai adorar doçura, vai achar que é uma boneca pra ela cuidar. – ela riu assentindo, Anna amava bonecas em tamanho de bebês. E vivia brincando de casinha.

– Bem isso é, pobre bebê. – rimos e ouvimos o barulho de uma bomba, com certeza era Matt jogando. – Matthew Swan Masen, eu estou indo ai. – ela me deu um ultimo beijo e saiu do meu colo indo para cima.

Ri e peguei meu livro novamente tentando ler, mas era difícil se concentrar quando podia ouvir Bella dando bronca em Matt, ri e tentei me concentrar, mas senti pequenas mãozinhas em minha perna, sorrindo abaixando meu livro e olhei para baixo para minha princesinha com seu cabelo bronze encaracolado, sua pele branquinha e os olhinhos chocolate sorrindo pra mim.

– Papai. – a peguei no colo e beijei suas bochechas a fazendo rir. – Para papai.

– Minha princesinha não gosta de beijinhos do papai? – ela riu mais e espalmou as mãos no meu rosto.

– Eu gosto, mas assim faz cócegas papai. – dei mais um beijo e sorri.

– Esta bem princesa, e como foi seu dia? – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça no peito.

– Foi muito legal papai, eu fui na escolinha e fiz muitas colagens, colei minhas roupas também. – ela corou e ri. – Bem mamãe me buscou e eu fui para a creche na emplesa...

– Empresa princesa.

– Ah tá bom, então fomos à empresa e ajudei tia Esme com as crianças desobedientes. – falou toda orgulhosa e ri.

– Que mocinha grande. – ela sorriu orgulhosa.

– Foi o que a mamãe disse, ah e eu ganhei um vestido lindo da tia Rose. – falou animada e assenti.

– Que legal.

– Ele é tão lindo papai, é rosa e branco e tem pedrinhas nele.

– Pai. – Matt gritou quando me viu e o abracei de lado.

– Oi parceiro, fez o dever já?

– Já sim, a mãe me ajudou. – ele sorriu timidamente. Gostaria de coloca-lo no meu colo, mas sabia que ele nunca deixaria já que agora ele estava com 12 e era um homem, palavra dele não minha, pra mim ele ainda era o meu menininho.

– Como foi na escola hoje?

– Foi de boa, mas tenho prova de matemática essa semana. – o menino odiava matemática.

– Eu te ajudo a estudar quando eu chegar ok?

– Mas papai, quando você chega tem que me ver dançar bale. – Anna fez um biquinho e Matt rolou os olhos.

– Pai posso ir a empresa depois da escola. – ele ofereceu e o olhei agradecido.

– Melhor ainda, assim você aprende os negócios da família. – pisquei e ele riu.

– Claro, claro. – Bella entrou em seguida.

– Então quem está com fome?

– Podemos comer macarrão.

– Não, macalhão é ruim.

– É macarrão, Aninha. – Matt explicou e ela bufou.

– Continua sendo ruim Mattinho. – fez um biquinho e ele riu.

– Então o que vamos comer Aninha?

– Hmmm, batata frita. – gritou batendo palmas e Bella rolou os olhos, a menina vivia de batata frita se deixasse.

– Anna Elizabeth... – ela começou e o rostinho dela caiu e suspirou.

– Tá mamãe. Nem umazinha?

– Vou pensar no seu caso. – ela sorriu assentindo e se voltou pra mim.

– Papai, você quer ver o meu vestido novo? – olhei para Bella que assentiu.

– Claro querida, mas antes mamãe e eu temos uma novidade.

– Oh adorooo novidades. – todos riram.

– Bem, essa é uma grande.

– Então conte papai.

– Bem, mamãe vai ter um bebê. – ela olhou confusa entre nós.

– Por quê? Já tem eu. – ela parecia prestes a chorar e a apertei contra mim.

– Princesa, você sempre vai ser nosso bebê, mas como eu disse ao Matt quando sua mãe estava grávida de você, papai e mamãe querem uma família grande e no nosso coração tem amor pra todos. – ela mastigou o lábio por um minuto, olhei para Matt que estava em silêncio o tempo todo e o chamei para ficar ao meu lado.

Ele sentou e encostou a cabeça em meu peito onde beijei sua testa, ele sorriu um pouquinho.

– Tudo bem parceiro?

– Tudo sim pai, vai ser legal ter mais irmãos. – sorri para ele e ele olhou para Anna que ainda mordia o lábio. – Vamos lá Aninha, é legal ter um irmão.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro, você vai ser uma irmã mais velha, e pode ensinar coisas pra ele e ajudar ele sempre.

– Oh igual a gente?

– É. – ela olhou pra Bella.

– Mamãe podemos comprar roupinhas para o bebê?

– Claro, mas como não sabemos se vai ser menino ou menina não compraremos vestidinhos, só macacões e tudo branquinho e amarelo. – olhinhos dela brilharam.

– Oh, eu quero ajudar a comprar as roupinhas, e ajudar a decorar o quartinho, tem que ser um quartinho lindo. O bebê pode dormir no meu quarto se ele quiser, minha cama é pequenininha, mas acho que ele cabe lá... – ela parou de falar e olhou pra barriga de Bella.

– Papai?

– Diga princesinha.

– Tem mesmo um bebê na barriga da mamãe?

– Sim, é que ele é muito pequeno. – ela me olhou confusa por um momento.

– E como é que ele entrou ai? – minha boca se abriu e fechou. Bella riu acompanhado de Matt.

– Bella... – chamei e ela riu mais.

– Ela perguntou pra você.

Caralho, eu li uma porrada de livros sobre isso e agora esqueci tudo, olhei pra minha princesinha que esperava com curiosidade a minha resposta e depois pra Bella e Matt, esse sorria esperando também.

– Essa eu quero ver. – ele falou me encarando e pigarreei.

– Sabe filha papai da um abraço especial na mamãe e coloca uma sementinha dentro dela e essa sementinha vira um bebê. – ela torceu o narizinho arrebitado.

– Uma sementinha, tipo semente de flor? A professora Julia, me deu uma sementinha pra plantar semana passada, será que vai nascer um bebê em vez de uma rosa?

– Er... já contei que a gente vai a Disney?

– Na Disney? – ela olhou empolgada para Bella, que somente assentiu e rolou os olhos.

Matt ria, e suspirei.

Eu precisava parar de ter filho, ou ia viver indo pra Disney.

Mas eu teria mais, no fundo eu sabia que realmente não me importava, olhando minha linda família, eu só pude sorrir como um pai babão, e um marido perdidamente apaixonado, pela minha linda e sexy striper.

Nosso amor começou de um jeito completamente inesperado, mas eu não mudaria nada na nossa historia. Eu amava Isabella e amava todos os filhos que ela me deu, Matthew e Anna, eles eram todo meu mundo, e logo teríamos mais um, o que mais um cara podia querer.

_Com certeza nada mais que isso._

**Fim**


End file.
